


WANT

by AnkhesenpaatenRa



Series: Depeche Mode [1]
Category: Depeche Mode, Recoil - Fandom
Genre: M/M, БДСМ, Юмор, драма, нецензурная лексика, психология
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhesenpaatenRa/pseuds/AnkhesenpaatenRa
Summary: Когда я закончила писать SPAL, первую часть трилогии о Depeche Mode, я вдруг подумала, что образ Алана остался у меня не раскрытым. Такой стереотипный антигерой. Однако стереотипы - это именно то, что я не люблю, потому я подумала, что необходимо раскрыть ситуацию, описанную в SPAL, с точки зрения Алана: как это виделось ему, кто прав, кто виноват, если переставить точки отсчета.





	1. Chapter 1

_Я хочу знать, чем это закончится._  
_Я хочу знать, сколько мне будет это стоить._

  
Алан в сердцах ударил по рулевому колесу обеими ладонями плашмя. Как-то совсем некстати господин Рэндом выбрал эту песню, чтобы заиграть в колонках его автомобиля. Оно накатило на него внезапно, еще с утра. Он внезапно почувствовал что-то. Почувствовал что-то так явно, что ему стало не по себе от беспокойства. Он нервно побрился, зачем-то проверив десять раз, достаточно ли хорошо, и дважды спрыснул лицо одеколоном, забыв на второй раз, что он это уже делал. И еще он внезапно возненавидел свой темно-серый удобный блейзер, найдя на нем катышки, и вырядился в свежую черную рубашку. Хэпзиба, супруга его, красившая ресницы в ванной, подозрительно покосилась на него. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Сердце его забивалось от непонятного предчувствия.  
Он поехал с утра по делам. Хэп сказала, чтобы он взял ее и они с ним заодно заехали бы в магазин выбрать подарок одному знакомому на свадьбу, куда их пригласили в следующую субботу.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Алан, - только в магазин пойдешь ты.  
\- С чего бы это вдруг? – возразила Хэпзиба. - Это же твой коллега. Вдруг я выберу что-то не то?  
\- А меня должно это волновать? – ехидно спросил Алан.  
\- И то правда, - в тон ему ответила супруга.  
Они оба рассмеялись, пока выходили к машине. Вообще, они не очень одобряли выбор коллеги и посмеивались над его злоключениями на пути к семейному счастью.  
\- Если не можешь справиться с последствиями, лучше – не вынимай его из штанов вообще! – феерично пошутила его супруга.  
\- Да уж, - усмехнувшись, сказал Алан, - каждому из нас стоило бы иногда думать об этом в самом начале.  
Супруга обиделась, приняв на свой счет и поставив тем самым Алана в крайне неуклюжее положение. Он, конечно же, поспешил заверить супругу:  
\- Я даже о тебе и не думал, когда говорил это! – тем самым вызвав несколько еще более неудобных для него вопросов. Например, о том, а о ком он, собственно говоря, тогда думал. И когда он уже успел его вынуть и что она пропустила.  
\- Хэп, я изменяю тебе только с бутылкой «Столичной», не сойти мне с этого места! Много, часто и обильно, но только с ней одной.  
\- Значит, обо мне, - мрачно заключила Хэп.  
\- Господи, пронеси, - без всякого выражения в голосе сказал Алан.  
\- А о ком?  
\- Я просто так сказал.  
\- Алан Чарльз Уайлдер, ты никогда ничего просто так не говоришь, - сказала Хэп, - тут налево поверни.  
\- Ну, допустим, например, это было про мою первую жену. Тебе полегчало?  
\- Нет, - сказала Хэп, - я говорю, тут. Налево. Ты только что проехал. Что с тобой сегодня?  
\- Черт! Это ты меня заболтала! – на всякий случай наехал Алан. - Почему женщины всегда так много говорят?!  
\- Я не знаю, почему женщины всегда так много говорят, - холодно сказала Хэпзиба, - мне интереснее, когда мужчины говорят что-то лишнее!  
Губы Алана сжались в тонкую линию. Он был взбешен, но старательно пытался это контролировать.  
\- Все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас? – сквозь зубы спросил он.  
Хэпзиба расхохоталась. Однако на всякий случай решила снизить напор, чтобы совсем уж не бесить удивительно нервного не по погоде мужа, и потому постаралась интонацией голоса перевести разговор в раздел шутки-дразнилки:  
\- Ах, ну да, ну да… Вас же свела безумная страсть! Вы же так эмоциональны!  
Алан старательно растянул губы в улыбке. Веселее ему не стало, но не поддержать настроение жены было невежливо, во-первых. Еще было «во-вторых». Но во-первых - невежливо.  
\- Да не страсть это… Это…  
\- Это? – подхватила Хэпзиба.  
\- Я думаю… я… полагаю, этот человек много значил для меня, - сказал Алан без всяких эмоций в голосе, - очень много. Слишком.  
\- Человек, - странным голосом повторила Хэп. - Алан любил человека. А он тебя?  
На этот раз у Алана никак не изменилось лицо на провокацию жены. Он уже привык, а потому держал ухо востро. Только чуть дернулись желваки, не заметно ни для кого. Кроме жены.  
\- Я не сказал «он», Хэп.  
\- Ты не сказал «она», Ал.  
\- Замолчи, Хэп, или я ничего не скажу.  
\- Черт, вот это ты меня поймал!  
Они оба расхохотались.  
\- Я полагал, что это много значило для меня. Эти. Отношения. По молодости я думал, что это и есть любовь. А теперь мне, пожалуй, даже страшно себе признаться в том, что это было на самом деле.  
\- Останови тут! Я недолго. Жди меня.  
Хэпзиба, кажется, потеряла интерес к его откровениям и открыла дверь машины, впуская в кондиционированный салон поток теплого воздуха. Алан вздохнул с облегчением и поправил ворот черной рубашки. Словно бы ему не хватало воздуха.  
Нет, не любовь. Страх? Зависть? Ненависть? Соперничество? Желание контролировать? Борьба за власть? За уважение? За любовь? Да нет, он был уверен, что никогда никого не любил. Он бы не отдал жизни за это. И вот тут, словно отвечая на заданный Аланом самому себе вопрос, господин Рэндом включил Want. Want. Вот оно. Хотение. Не желание даже. Именно хотение. Хочу. Хочу - и пошло все к черту. Хочу - и мне наплевать, чем это закончится. Хочу - и мне наплевать, сколько это будет мне стоить. Просто интересно, как далеко ты сможешь зайти. Просто интересно, как далеко смогу зайти я.  
В этот самый момент Алана и бросило снова в холодный пот знакомое до боли чувство, от которого, он был уверен, он избавился много лет назад и которое посетило его утром странной паранойей. Так нервно скрести у него внутри начинало только в присутствии одного единственного человека. Алан даже огляделся по сторонам сквозь тонированные стекла, вжимая голову в плечи на всякий случай. Но увидел только пару молодых людей: парня с девушкой, сидящих на скамейке, каждый уткнувшись в свой айфон, и толстого голубя, меланхолично ковыляющего по тротуару.  
\- Идиот, - сквозь зубы сказал он себе.  
В нагрудном кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер был незнакомый. Алан долго смотрел на него и думал, брать или не брать. Но потом испугался, вдруг что-то случилось у детей, и осторожно сказал:  
\- Алло.  
\- Миллер, - резко выплюнула трубка, - я не у себя.  
\- Здорово, Дэн, - сказал Алан.  
\- Чего творишь?  
\- Исполняю супружеский долг, - сказал Алан,  
\- Удачно? – спросил продюсер, ни капли не смутившись.  
\- Жду жену у магазина в машине. Ты хочешь, чтобы я к тебе заехал?  
\- А заезжай, - спустя минуту размышления сказал Даниэль, - правда, в данный момент я не в стране. В следующий вторник заезжай часикам к пяти, выпьем чайку.  
\- Чего случилось-то? В общих чертах? – спросил Алан.  
\- Денег хочешь?  
\- А работать надо?  
\- Так, совсем чуть-чуть, - сказал Миллер, - халтурка, на пару месяцев, в студии.  
\- «Рикойл»? – уточнил Алан.  
\- Нет, - хмыкнул Миллер, - так, молодой начинающий бойзбенд,- Миллер захохотал собственной шутке заранее, - с дурацким французским названием… как там оно правильно произносится? - продюсер похоже изобразил акцент Дейва. – «Дэ-пе-ше Мод»? Не бойся, ничего противоестественного, надо освежить старый материал. Мне пора идти, прости, Алан. Ну, так я жду тебя во вторник? Алан? Алло, Алан, ты тут? АЛАН?!  
\- Да, - коротко сказал Алан, когда сумел разжать сведенные судорогой челюсти, - да, Дэн, хорошо, да.  
После слов «Дэ-пе-ше Мод» он явственно услышал в трубке, чуть в отдалении, смех. Этот смех он бы не смог спутать никогда и ни с кем. Он не мог бы его перепутать и вряд ли мог бы забыть. Он снился ему в ночных кошмарах. И не в кошмарах тоже. Это смех он более не надеялся услышать в своей жизни никогда, ну разве что у себя на похоронах, но в этом случае ему было бы уже все равно. Сейчас ему не было все равно.  
Алан почувствовал, что у него взмок лоб; он повернул зеркало заднего вида, вытаскивая из бардачка бумажный носовой платок, чтобы вытереть лоб. Это было слишком невероятно. На него из зеркала смотрела бледная маска с отвисшей челюстью и черными расширившимися во всю радужку зрачками.  
\- Красавчик, - сказал Алан самому себе.  
Через секунду после звонка ему стало казаться, что ему показалось. Что это была какая-то нелепая слуховая галлюцинация. Меньше надо было пить вчера и больше спать.  
Хэп вернулась радостная, с большим празднично упакованным свертком, снова втолкнув в салон поток теплого воздуха, смешанного с запахом ее духов, и он уже почти совсем уверился в том, что это всего лишь игры его разума. Однако осторожность заставила его нажать пальцем на кнопочку «Сохранить» - вечером на досуге надо будет посмотреть, что это за международный код. Так, просто, чтобы убить паранойю.  
\- Ну что, поехали? – нетерпеливо спросила Хэпзиба.  
\- Минуту.  
Мысль Алана вернулась на пару десятков лет назад.

***

_Я хочу придушить звезды за все, что они обещали мне…_

  
Шел дождь. Эка невидаль для Лондона летом! Сырость, серое небо и дождь. Однако в студии Миллеровского "Мьюта" было тепло. Флетч задумчиво ковырял в носу, Дейв зевал. Алан смотрел на мерцающий экран монитора. Все было как всегда. Только отчаянно пахло гарью. Мартин решил поджарить пару тостов.  
\- Мартин, у тебя что-то горит! - раздраженно крикнул Алан, не оборачиваясь. Флетчу, как видно, было все равно, а у Дейва был, как он выразился, «дасборк», и потому он не чуял этого адского дыма, который, кажется, уже начал выедать глаза.  
\- Нет, у меня все в порядке, - очень любезно и мило сообщил Мартин, потом жизнерадостно расхохотался, – ну… вообще, в том смысле, что… я, наверное, должен констатировать факт, что… все уже к чертовой матери сгорело… Я, кстати, не очень понял, как это случилось.  
Дейв тут же захохотал в ответ, подскочил и помчался, как подорванный, к Мартину заценить его достижения в примитивной кулинарии, и скоро уже с кухни доносился его веселый смех вперемешку с предложениями Мартину начать читать в Оксфорде курс для студентов «Как пожарить себе тост легко и быстро и не поджечь весь дом». Дейв утверждал, что Мартин безусловный профессор, потому что он даже и не знал, что хлеб в тостере можно довести до такого физического состояния за такое ограниченное время. Еще Дейв интересовался полным серьезности тоном, пользуется Мартин для приготовления тостов специальной жидкостью для розжига или по старинке применяет керосин и что бы он ему посоветовал. И неизменное Мартиновское "Хе-хе-хеее" было ему ответом.  
Флетч отложил газету и пошел поучаствовать в веселом междусобойчике. Начиная ржать уже из коридора. Вскоре с кухни послышались его мудрые команды, которые он отдавал сухо и четко, словно оперирующий хирург:  
\- Лопатку.  
\- Нет, лучше вилку.  
\- Вторую бери.  
И наконец Алан не выдержал и тоже пошел в центр событий поучаствовать в серьезном мероприятии. Он отодвинул плечом заслонявшего собой живописную картину Флетча.  
Мартин животом полулежал на кухонном столе и сосредоточенно - точнее он пытался быть сосредоточенным, но сияющая счастливая улыбка в тридцать два зуба то и дело освещала его лицо - держал обеими руками тостер.  
\- Вот скотина ты блядская, а? Не отрывается… Март, ты что, тост клеем намазал? – Дэйв, держа в каждой руке по вилке, отчаянно отдуваясь, обеими руками пытался оторвать оплавившийся кусок от задней стенки.  
\- Нет, а что, надо было? – невинно вопросил Мартин. - Так ты мне напомни в следующий раз, я намажу…  
\- Елки, горячо блин… я тебе намажу…  
\- Хе-хе-хееее….  
Как уже упоминалось, Мартин животом полулежал на столе. Был он, так сказать, топлесс. В смысле, свитер свой он снял. Очевидно, гордясь свежим летним загаром, приобретенным вопреки серой сырой природе вокруг. Дейв закатал рукава клетчатой рубашки до локтей, уперся в стол и старательно скреб заднюю стенку тостера.  
\- Март, а как ты это делаешь по утрам обычно? – сквозь зубы прошипел Дейв.  
\- Я боюсь, у тебя не совсем корректные представления о моем утре, Дейв, – улыбаясь так, что улыбка сквозила в его голосе, сказал Мартин, - я не делаю это с утра. С утра я, как правило, еду в электричке в Сити. Потом я просыпаюсь. Иногда.  
И тут настало время хохотать Дейву. Флетч тоже начал смеяться, вспоминая, как выволакивал на перрон спящего Мартина уже неоднократно.  
Алан тоже засмеялся и, недолго думая, присоединился к честной компании. Справа от Мартина орудовал адскими кочергами Дейв. Слева сопел озабоченный Флетч. Злорадно ухмыльнувшись, Алан посмотрел критически на расположение сил и подумал, что выбора у него нет; он, недолго думая, прилег Мартину на спину, как и был, в рубашке и кожаной безрукавке:  
\- Пустите мастера, - глумливо проговорил он, как бы невзначай подхватывая тело Мартина с обеих сторон, аккуратно, как ребенка, однако настойчиво, будто бы думал только о деле. Он сам не понял, что же его так осенило разлечься на полуголом Мартине. Обычно он бы не решился. Но Мартин почти всегда ходил по студии полуголый. Они как-то привыкли. Он не хотел показывать, что его это беспокоит, потому что остальных, как видно, это вообще никак не беспокоило. Потому так и сделал.  
Одной рукой поверх руки Мартина хватая тостер, второй дергая решетку на себя. Он сознательно и исключительно из товарищеского глума ограничил свободу юноши, заставив его чувствовать себя беспомощным. И вдруг Алан почувствовал, что тот неожиданно напрягся. Увидел мурашки, пробежавшие по загривку. И вместе с тем напряжение тела Мартина было не враждебным. Скорее… он не мог с этим ошибаться, в этом было что-то сексуальное. Какая-то странная энергетическая волна прошибла его от Мартина, и он вдруг почувствовал, что тот не сильно-то и пытается освободиться, он как-то поддается его воле, и его забавляет эта ситуация. Мартин расслабился под ним, растекся, словно вода, вмиг подчинившись и отдавая ему право власти добровольно. Алан мог бы поклясться, что вот именно тогда это все и случилось. Точнее, именно тогда он понял, что это случится между ними в любом случае. Рано или поздно. Он не мог объяснить, что ему сказало это. Дейв рассеянно скользнул взглядом по расслабленной позе Мартина и задержался где-то в районе его виска. Потом медленно перешел на Алана.  
Алан опасливо отклячил собственный зад, потому что ощущение покоряющегося ему тела против его воли кольнуло ему в паху, и внезапно он поймал себя на том, что под пристальными взглядами Флетча и Дейва, скрестившимися на нем, он старательно имитирует тот факт, что увлеченно, прищурившись, всматривается в недра старого тостера, на самом деле просто пытаясь опустить голову ниже к плечу Мартина, потому что запах его кожи - это то, что ему было чувствовать в данный момент крайне важно - и чем сильнее, тем лучше. Алан, кажется, даже в этот момент испытывал не столько Мартина, сколько самого себя. Он прекрасно понял, что это был первый момент, когда он стал воспринимать своего товарища как сексуальный объект. И ему было интересно, чем это закончится. Кажется, это не было необратимо. Он не был влюблен в него безоглядно, он ни в кого в своей жизни не влюблялся безоглядно - скорее, стоило бы отметить, что Мартин держал его интерес.  
Алан радовался ситуации и развлекался. Он не терял голову. Кажется. Потому все ждал, когда же сработает естественная преграда. Он был уверен, что сработает. И ему перестанет хотеться Мартина. Потому совершенно бесстыдно эротически провоцировал и себя, и товарища.  
Мартин обыкновенно вел себя нарочито глупо, словно полоумная блондинка «бимбо», демонстрируя наивность и полную неадаптированность к быту и к «жизни в целом», как он часто называл жизненный уклад Бэзилдона и, в частности, драки с местными гопниками, которые, по его откровенному признанию, восемьдесят процентов времени их тупо били. Остальные двадцать им с Флетчем удавалось убежать. Возвращались из Лондона с работы они на последней электричке, и избежать этого было довольно сложно. Впрочем, Мартин воспринимал это как неизбежное зло, противиться которому особенно не желал, просто порой, когда бывал в настроении, жаловался или шутил с коллегами на тему «мира, в котором они живут, и жизни в целом». История о том, как он водил свою девушку в кино и позже, спустя пару часов, Флетч тащил домой героя-любовника, которого он нашел сидящим в луже, пьяным до состояния выхода на орбиту, заблевавшим все вокруг, поднимала настроение даже их менеджеру Миллеру. Он каждый раз даже снимал свои очки, чтобы вытереть выступающие от хохота слезы, когда слышал эту историю. Мартин самодовольно-смущенно хихикал, он как-то умел это делать одновременно и смущенно и самодовольно, как когда Дейв попросил у него зажигалку и Мартин сказал посмотреть в кармане его рыжей куртки. В кармане Дейв нашел также пакетик травки, карамельку и женские чулки. Этот факт он, конечно, не мог не отметить, задумчиво входя в студию с чулками в руках:  
\- Мартин, а зачем это тебе?  
\- Хе-хе-хеее… - самодовольно-смущенно отвечал Мартин, вполне искренне полагая это исчерпывающим ответом.  
Алан был старше - как тогда казалось, намного, - и он как-то сильно подозревал, что это клоунство и нарочито простецкая манера, как и противоестественная податливость - которой особенно восхищался Даниэль Миллер, в том смысле что Мартин всегда делал все, о чем его просили, без всяких вопросов, - это просто Мартиновский персональный способ победить.  
Это только значительно позже, когда Мартин врос ему под кожу так, что выдирать его из себя пришлось с такой же болью и отвращением, как будто бы что-то из жизненно важных органов, типа селезенки или поочередно обе почки, Алан с ужасом осознал, что его юный друг таким образом просто компенсировал переразвитый эгоцентризм, изуверскую жесткость к людям и агрессию. И что уж такому скептику, каким был Алан, стоило бы соображать с самого начала, что такого букета сияющих ангельских качеств забесплатно на этой земле не выдается. Но тогда он просто подозревал, что это такой у Мартина мальчишеский род компенсации, чтобы выглядеть успешнее в глазах товарищей. И жалел его за это. И заигрывал с ним. Словно бы желая дать Мартину поддержку, которой у него не было.  
Алан понял позже, что не стоило бы ему слушать и Дейва, который то ли нарочно, то ли просто не думая, несколько ронял Мартина в его глазах, рассказывая о том, что-де Мартин лишь копирует то, что он делал много лет назад, будучи хулиганом в детстве, и вообще ему просто завидует, потому что сам тихоня. Потому что, честно говоря, он поверил и расслабился, когда не стоило бы. Это он позже понял, что за резон у Дейва был компрометировать Мартина в его глазах, а тогда просто подумал, что, может быть, из простачка когда-нибудь выйдет толк и, может быть, он может ему в этом помочь? Тем более Мартин относился к нему с некоторой долей опасливого уважения, и казалось, ему льстило Алановское внимание к себе.  
Идиот. Лучше бы он внимательнее слушал оттенки этого чертового самодовольного «хе-хе-хе», чем Дейва. Так сказала ему однажды Хэпзиба, его жена. И он не мог не согласиться с ее правотой. Хэп любила Дейва, он ей казался милым, жизнерадостным, простым и общительным молодым мужчиной, таким же, как ее муж. Она не любила Мартина, называя его «доктор Джеккил и миссис Хайд в одном лице». Потому что он, с одной стороны, был милым и любезным, особенно выпимши, а с другой - сущим монстром, мизантропом, хамом и сволочью. Хэп говорила, что всегда ненавидела подобных мужиков. Алан подозревал, что ее ненависть - это что-то личное и сугубо женское, но в его интересы никогда не входил психоанализ Хэп с целью того, чтобы она полюбила Мартина. Его личному психоанализу вполне хватило в свое время шокирующего осознания того факта, что Мартина любит он сам. Он едва пережил эту мысль. Мартин его не любил уже. Точнее так, он больше в нем не нуждался. Мартин взял у него все, что хотел взять. Он удивительно быстро учился, что в сочетании с феноменальной памятью на то, что ему было интересно - например, на аккорды и слова практически всех более или менее достойных песен за последние пятьдесят лет, - он знал наизусть.  
Хэп помогала ему бороться с призраками прошлого и убеждала его в том, что в своем выборе он был прав. Год за годом убеждала, что в своем выборе он оказался прав. Сам Алан, один, был бы далеко не так в этом уверен.  
В данный момент Алана обуял исключительно исследовательский интерес. Так ему, точнее сказать, в данный момент казалось. И его заворожили химические потоки, возникшие между их с Мартином телами. Они как будто занимались любовью на глазах Дейва и Флетча и те как бы совершенно не понимали, что тут происходит.  
Все еще внимательно рассматривая внутренности тостера, Алан опустился почти к самому плечу Мартина, медленно вдыхая запах кожи. Это было похоже на запах меда. В сущности, не самый изысканный аромат в парфюмерии, слишком приземленный, и слишком буквальный, и чем-то даже слегка слишком органический и поначалу неприятный, но зовущий чувствовать себя снова и снова и заставляющий, тем не менее, наполняться слюной рот и понимать, что ароматнее и слаще и быть ничего не может.  
Алан прикрыл глаза на секунду, представляя, как медленно спускается поцелуями по хребту ровно до точки между лопаток, и с изуверским садизмом убедился, что он уже полностью готов для того, чтобы перейти к следующей стадии, борясь с искушением попробовать ее на вкус… На этом самом моменте, жизнерадостнейшим образом ухмыльнувшись, он почувствовал взгляд Дейва, который прожигал дырку у него во лбу, словно оптический прицел.  
Ровно в эту же секунду с торжествующим видом Алан вытащил из тостера решетку с пригорелым тостом, любезно позволяя Мартину воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы выскользнуть из его внезапных объятий.  
\- Кто тут главный? – торжествующе спросил Алан, размахивая решеткой.  
\- Хе-хе-хее, - очень выразительно сказал Мартин и отобрал у него решетку. Взгляда искоса, впрочем, хватило, чтобы дать понять Алану, что он ПОНЯЛ, что происходит.  
Алан радостно налил себе в стакан водки с соком и опрокинул «отвертку» залпом. Шальная мысль о том, что, вопреки его ожиданиям, у него внутри ничего не закончилось и он как-то подсознательно каждую секунду ждет какой-то реакции от Мартина, как ни странно, развеселила его не на шутку. Кажется, он начал находить для себя плюсы в работе в этом странном ансамбле. Определенно, пара плюсов начала вырисовываться. И он все еще воспринимал его как сексуальный объект. И ничего, кстати говоря, не срабатывало. Он просто хотел еще. Впрочем, в данный момент это его не пугало. Ему было интересно, ответит ли Мартин. Сейчас это было самое важное. О моральности своего поведения и комплексах, а также о последствиях он, пожалуй, подумает завтра. Сейчас он чувствовал себя охотником, и это было чертовски весело. Особенно весело это было делать на глазах ничего не подозревающих товарищей, хотя мысль остаться с Мартином наедине посещала его воображение все чаще.  
\- Алан, что ты там делаешь? – спросил Дейв, жестом подзывая его вернуться в студию. - Размышляешь, не засэмплировать ли тостер?!  
\- Очень смешно, Дейв, - сказал Алан, - сам придумал?  
Работа затянулась глубоко за полночь. Алан поначалу вздрагивал от каждого движения Мартина. Глум над собой на тему того, что он ведет себя, как одиннадцатилетняя барышня на школькой дискотеке, несколько остужали его пыл, но Мартин аккуратнейшим образом держал дистанцию и ни единым движением не показывал, что то, что произошло днем, не было плодом Алановского воображения. Алан и сам так решил по правде уже даже; часам к двум он уже убедил себя, что неожиданно сексуальная податливость чужой плоти было лишь плодом его больного воображения.  
Он стоял над звукооператорским пультом, перенеся вес тела на руки, и старался думать о работе. И в ту же самую секунду голое плечо как-то по-мужски настойчиво, но одновременно с этим по-кошачьи невозмутимо втерлось в его руку. Алан уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы внимательно посмотреть Мартину в глаза. И достаточно трезв, чтобы понять, что это было именно тем, чего он ждал весь сегодняшний день.  
Боже, он тысячу раз после видел эту фотографию из студии. Он и Мартин плечом к плечу. Как же адски невинно это выглядело. Настолько же невинно это выглядело, насколько это не было невинно. Он не знал, что происходило внутри Мартина. Он никогда не знал, что происходило внутри Мартина. Но он знал, что происходило внутри него самого. И это было далеко не невинно. Они писали «Истории старины».

 _Посмотри на ряд случаев без выбора,_  
_Ты увидишь, как искажено понятие любви,_  
_Обе стороны, ищущие компромисс,_  
_Достигают отвратительнейшего результата._  
_Но не я, я не могу себе этого позволить,_  
_Я ничем не пожертвую ради любви._  
  
\- Любовь, - сказал Мартин внезапно, - я понимаю любовь как… у-те-ше-ние… своего рода утешительный приз… великую награду… за… всю жизненную… эм-м… рутину. Ну, это, знаешь, то, что дается тому, кто пришел… последний.  
\- Интересная теория, - сказал Алан, - хотя спорная.  
\- Ну, в смысле, секс. И бухло. Они как-то компенсируют отчаянную скуку существования.  
Алан сосредоточенно кивнул.  
\- Согласен. Партикулярно по части бухла. А чего, тебе, выходит, так скучно жить?  
\- Скучно, - честно сказал Мартин.  
\- Почему? – спросил Алан.  
\- Не знаю, - довольно жизнерадостно сказал Мартин, - может быть, никто не дает?  
\- Ммм… - сказал Алан мрачно, - ну пойдем…  
\- Зачем? – Мартин как-то напрягся в ответ на его предложение. Алан не мог не понаслаждаться парой минут чистого торжества над товарищем.  
\- Выпьем. А ты о чем подумал? – невозмутимо закончил томительные минуты ожидания Алан. Мартин громко расхохотался в своей фирменной манере, и Алан понял, что он оценил всю глубину его стеба.  
\- Вот сейчас уехала моя последняя электричка, - тоскливо сказал Мартин, глядя на часы в студии и чокаясь с Аланом.  
\- Ну, за электричку, - сказал Алан. - Матери-то позвони.  
\- А смысл, я же все равно не попаду сегодня домой? – спросил Мартин, чем даже на несколько секунд поставил Алана в тупик. Потом он подумал, что если отвечать в такой же абсурдной манере, может быть, до Мартина дойдет быстрее. Он сказал:  
\- Ну, сестрам тогда хотя бы скажи…  
\- Они спят уже.  
\- Я тебя понял, - сказал Алан, снимая жилетку и надевая кожаную куртку, - ну, мистер Гор, и какие у Вас планы на сегодняшний вечер? Могу ли я ангажировать Вас в богомерзкий клуб за углом испить со мной чашу мизантропии, вызванной наблюдением за людьми вокруг, пополам?  
\- Звучит удивительно заманчиво, - сказал Мартин, - особенно относительно запланированной мной ночевки на вокзале. Я вся Ваша.  
Мартин быстро натянул на себя белый свитер толстой вязки и потрепанную рыжую кожаную куртку, влез в ботинки, не развязывая шнурков, и уже подпрыгивал в нетерпении. Алан долго еще расчесывался перед зеркалом, зачесывая волосы назад, потом протянул вопросительно расческу Мартину.  
\- Лучше не надо, - покачал головой Мартин, лицо у него стало вдруг таким, словно он сейчас заплачет.  
Алан расхохотался. Сложное отношение Мартина к своим волосам, жестким непокорным афро-кучеряшкам, убитым в адский желто-белый цвет с какой-то классовой ненавистью, стало у них уже притчей во языцех.  
\- Ну пошли что ли, Анжела Дэвис, героиня африканского народа…  
\- Хехехеее…  
Они спустились по улице вниз до автобусной остановки.  
\- Эй, ты куда? – спросил Мартин Алана, внезапно ломанувшегося через дорогу к спящему в коробке из под телевизора под мостом бомжу.  
\- Минуту! – сказал Алан. Он быстро присел перед бомжом, кинув ему какую-то мелочь, и помчался обратно. - Никогда не знаешь, что будет завтра, - смущенно пожал плечами он, словно стыдясь проявления своей доброты как слабости перед Мартином, - мне так бабка говорила.  
Он отчего-то испугался, что Мартин сейчас засмеет его, как его друзья. Но на лице Мартина не появилось ни тени улыбки. Он с совершенно серьезным видом повторил маршрут Алана, тоже оставил бомжу какую-то денежку и ничего по этому поводу ему не сказал.  
Пройдя еще пару сотен метров налево, они попялились некоторое время на ярко освещенную витрину магазина музыкальных инструментов, стоя и пихая друг друга в бок. Алан рассказывал, что собирает коллекцию редких инструментов, и показывал то и дело куда-то задумчиво пальцем, хвастаясь, что у него уже есть, и рассказывая, чего бы он очень хотел туда приобрести. Мартин прислонился к самой витрине, уткнувшись носом в стекло, закрывая с обеих сторон глаза от лампы, потому что плохо видел, что там внутри. Алан видел хорошо, но его больше забавляло смотреть на Мартина, смотрящего на инструменты с таким же абсолютным восторженным вожделением, как ребенок на прилавок кондитерской, чем на собственно витрину, потому он стоял, прижавшись щекой к витрине, улыбался и смотрел на Мартина. Ему было отчего-то как-то удивительно хорошо. Дождь прекратился, было серо, сыро, но тепло. Воздух был густой и зависал тягучей сладостью во рту и вяз на зубах, словно манный пудинг. Мартин заставлял его улыбаться беспрерывно. Мартин улыбался так, что хрустело за ушами. Он почему-то казался абсолютно счастливым. Алану хотелось подойти, прижаться к нему щекой, чтобы впитать это внезапное ощущение абсолютного счастья. Ему казалось, что Мартин его источает, и если он подойдет сейчас к нему, оно захлестнет и его. Даже когда тот рассказал, как мать выкинула его коллекцию редких пластинок, которую он собирал - поделился с товарищем сокровенным, так сказать, - он все равно сиял. Алан понял все страдания его раненой души до самого конца, но не мог не засмеяться. Мартин не обиделся, он сам расхохотался в ответ и добавил, что никогда ей этого не простит. Улицы были пусты. Шаги их звонко отдавались на пустой улице. Ночь пьянила их без вина.  
Потом ребята затеяли игру в футбол брошенной бутылкой из-под пива, хохоча и сгибаясь от смеха пополам, потому что вначале Мартин чуть было в игровом запале не налетел лбом на столб, Алан расхохотался, глядя на него, и влетел задом в телефонную будку, от чего Мартин, в свою очередь, едва не упал от смеха на асфальт.  
\- Те не стыдно так ржать над товарищем? – подхихикивая, сам спрашивал Алан плачущего от смеха Гора.  
\- Нееее, мне не стыыыдноооо, – ухохатывался Гор, - а еще… еще раз можно?  
\- ЕБТ! – сказал Алан, не вписавшись в дверь клуба и смешно въехав в нее лбом. - Мартин, ты вообще собираешься входить, не?  
Мартин рыдал, обнимая столб.  
\- А… а… брось… брось ме-ме-… меня здесь… хааааааааааааа…  
\- Ма-а-артин, - укоризненно покачал головой Алан, все еще посмеиваясь, и вошел в дверь. Охранник покосился на него. Мартин, однако, за ним не последовал. Алан посмотрел на стены коридора несколько минут, потом приоткрыл дверь на улицу:  
\- Эээ… Мартин?!  
Мартин с удивлением, открыв рот, смотрел на мигающую вывеску. Некоторое время он стоял молча, а когда заговорил, голос его выражал очень странные эмоции:  
\- Алан Уайлдер!!! Это ж гей-клуб!!! – сказал он. - Ты привел меня в гей-клуб, Алан Уайлдер?!  
\- Ну, еб твою мать, ну ты как вчера родился, - сказал Алан и схватил его за руку. - А чего тут еще работает-то, ночами? Пошли. Тут наливают.  
\- Ах, да?! Девушкам бесплатно? – одарил очаровательной улыбкой в тридцать два сияющих зуба охранника Мартин. - Если так, знайте, я – открытая лесбиянка!  
\- МАРТИН ГОР!!! – строго сказал Алан.  
\- Хе-хе-хеее, - ответил Мартин Гор.  
Было относительно тихо и немноголюдно. Несколько столиков по углам были заняты, и пара теней шевелилась под музыку где-то ближе к углу. Свет был неярким, и музыка не настолько громкой, чтобы орать собеседнику в ухо. Клуб как клуб. И они относительно спокойно опрокинули по паре кружек. Мимо них продефилировал мускулистый волосатый кент в кожаной фуражке. Мартин с детской непосредственностью ткнул в него пальцем:  
\- Смотри, Ал, Энди в такой фуражке выступал.  
Кент задумчиво пролонгировано уставился на Мартина - впрочем, того это не смутило, потому что он этого не видел. Он увлекся кружкой с пивом.  
\- Это ты сам придумал? – скептически спросил Алан, закуривая сигарету.  
\- Не, это Дейв, он у нас модельер, - сказал Мартин.  
\- О боже, куда я попал, - сказал Алан.  
\- Я был в этой перекрестной упряжи, как у него на сиськах, - хихикнул Мартин, - красиво.  
\- М-да?  
\- Мне нравится, - сказал Мартин.  
\- Ты бы перестал уже в него пальцем тыкать, - без наезда сказал Алан.  
\- В кого? – спросил Мартин.  
Алан показал подбородком. Мартин подслеповато прищурился.  
\- Так ты типа в теме, что ли? – как-то между прочим спросил Алан.  
\- В чем?! – спросил Мартин.  
\- В теме, - повторил Алан.  
\- В какой теме? – спросил Мартин. Вид у него был совершенно незамутненный, и зародившаяся надежда в Алане умерла своей смертью.  
\- БДСМ, - мрачно сказал он, - Связывание. Доминирование. Садизм. Мазохизм. Знаешь, о чем я?  
\- Я полагаю, наверное, должно быть… нет, - щеки Мартина внезапно покраснели. Покраснели настолько, что Алан мог бы поклясться, что чувствовал жар, исходящий от них, - ну, то есть да. Я знаю. Но вообще… как бы… нет.  
Мартин смущенно уткнулся в кружку с пивом. Они сидели рядышком за баром на высоких стульях. Мартин словно чувствовал себя не очень уверенно поначалу, потому испуганно и доверчиво вжался в него боком. По крайней мере, Алан не чувствовал подвоха. Бедро его и рука от самого плеча до локтя просто упиралась в Алана. Потом он несколько расслабился, когда выпил малость, но отодвигаться не стал. Алан видел много раз, что Мартин сидит так с Дейвом, упираясь в него всем телом, а потому считал себя особенно почтенным доверием в этот вечер и не сопротивлялся. Ну, вообще-то, ему это даже нравилось в некотором определенном смысле. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Мартин знал об этом. Потому просто сидел рядом, боясь шевельнуть ногой и рукой, чтобы его не спугнуть.  
Они молча пили, глядя на ряд из бутылок некоторое время. Потом Мартин резко повернулся к нему и выдохнул:  
\- А ты? – Алан почувствовал его дыхание своей шеей. Вообще почувствовал. И по шее поползли мурашки. Все-таки зря, наверное, он привел его сюда. И правда, это навело его… на… тему. Он опасливо скосил глаза на Мартина и встретился с его изумрудным сияющим взглядом, в нем он прочитал глубочайший интерес и совершенно искреннее восхищение собой. Очевидно, недолго подумав, Мартин справился со смущением, и теперь на его лице был один только неприкрытый интерес и восхищение. Им. Аланом Уайлдером. Вот черт. Алан понял, что придется врать. Он ни за что на свете не смог бы предать этот сияющий изумруд.  
\- А то, - важно сказал он. Надеясь, что природная бледность кожи не выдаст Мартину его собственный румянец.  
\- А расскажи, - сказал Мартин, - а как это.  
\- Мартин, - сказал Алан, отодвигая пиво, - понимаешь, это как-то не корректно спрашивать…  
\- Почему? – спросил Мартин.  
\- Ну, Мартин, есть какие-то вещи… за пределами…  
\- За пределами чего? – спросил Мартин.  
\- Ну… есть такое понятие, как… личная жизнь. Я… я же не спрашиваю тебя, как ты дрочишь, Мартин?  
Мартин смотрел на него в упор. И как-то странно улыбался. Точнее, Алан не мог понять, то ли это у него такой странный рисунок губ, то ли он улыбался. Но как-то странно. Глядя на него в упор и не мигая.  
\- Дай руку, - внезапно сказал Мартин, - смотри, сгибаешь ладонь так, - он показал, как, потом цепко, до боли схватил Алана за запястье, чуть проворачивая руку, и характерным движением опустил ее по его руке вниз и вверх. Потом громко расхохотался.  
Алан резко подался назад, едва не упав со стула. Кровь бросилась ему в голову. Он открыл рот, не в состоянии издать ни звука. Он не ожидал такой внезапной и агрессивной провокации от Мартина. Он слишком расслабился или напился и устал, что поверил в его детскую непосредственность и чистоту, чтобы его мозги смогли так быстро переключиться. Что произошло, он понял, только когда до него дошло, что Мартин над ним смеется.  
Алан мрачно глянул на хохочущего Мартина исподлобья, слезая со стула:  
\- Пойду поссу, - мрачно сквозь зубы прошипел он.  
Алан пошел к сортиру, покачиваясь, на негнущихся ногах. От чувства тепла и доверия, соединившего их в этот вечер и, казалось, поселившегося навечно, не осталось и следа. Теперь его потряхивало изнутри. То ли от никотина с алкоголем, то ли от странного сосущего чувства, что поселилось в его животе. Чувства… иррационального страха и злости. Злости на себя и страха сесть в лужу перед Мартином. Он весь вечер ждал, что он ответит, и как только расслабился – ему врезали прямо между глаз. Алан теперь проклинал себя за то, что сразу не принял слова Мартина, сказанные чуть раньше, всерьез. «Бухло и секс. Против скуки существования». Развлекаемся, значит. Глумимся. А я, дурак, подумал, фигура речи.  
Это было ответом, это не было случайностью. Мартин будет ждать от него следующего шага. И если он не сможет ответить достойно, то полетит со своего пьедестала, как баклан со скипидаром в жопе.  
Алан застонал над писсуаром, уткнувши лоб в кулак, упирающийся в крашеную в серый цвет кирпичную стену.  
\- Хрена лысого ты не знаешь, как это, - сказал он собственному члену, пугая обнимающихся в углу сортира двух голубков. Не потому что он хотел сказать это члену. Просто больше некому было. Мартина тут не было. - А что, в таком случае, ты делаешь со мной сейчас? Дурак. Какой же я фееричный дурак!  
С другой стороны, подумал Алан, когда мыл руки, в поведении Мартина была одна положительная сторона. Очевидно, что он ИНТЕРЕСОВАЛ Мартина, если он стал пробовать его на зуб. Если бы не заинтересовал – он бы не стал. Хм, а вот это, определенно, была положительная сторона вопроса. Алан посмотрел на себя в зеркало, повернув голову в одну, потом в другую сторону, гордо выпятив подбородок. Кто кого? Посмотрим.  
\- Играем дальше, парень, - сказал Алан своему отражению.  
Из туалета Алан вышел уже в значительно лучшем настроении. Прокручивая в мозгу варианты, как ответить Мартину.  
И только позже понял, что в тот момент, когда он посчитал себя победителем, он… заглотил Мартиновскую наживку и поймался щекой на его крючок, как тупой толстый карась. Но в тот момент он чувствовал себя победителем. Он уже знал, как он ответит Мартину, и что-то подсказывало ему, что тот не сразу найдет, что ответить.

***

Вечером он приехал домой и включил компьютер, даже толком не раздевшись, сбросив только ботинки. Никогда этот чертов лэптоп не грузился так долго. Он словно издевался над ним, предложив срочно установить пару-тройку обновлений и зависнув, загружая скайп.  
Когда он добрался до сайта с телефонными кодами, у него уже даже руки тряслись от ненависти к этой коварной железяке.  
Однако ожидание стоило того. Интуиция его не подвела. Он вытащил телефон и долго с умилением рассматривал экран. Нет, выходит, не зря его плющило и таращило с самого утра. Его несчастные нервы не могли не почувствовать колебания ноосферы, если приближалось ЭТО.  
Так вот, как он и подозревал, у телефона был код маленького калифорнийского городка под названием Санта-Барбара. Места на карте, на которое он обыкновенно даже боялся смотреть. Алан потер лоб и хихикнул. Калифорния. Значит, Миллер звонил ему из Санта-Барбары. Значит. Значит не все еще так плохо с его слухом и мозгами. Значит, этот номер как-то связан с Мартином. Теперь вот хрен его кто заставит его стереть. Он не знал еще, каким образом он ему и зачем сможет пригодиться, но мысль о том, чтобы его стереть, показалась ему чудовищной. Калифорния. Сама мысль о ней внезапно навеяла ему старую мелодию, которую ему было так сложно забыть. Почему-то мысль о Калифорнии заставила его включить эту песню. Он много лет этого не делал. В смысле, не включал ее специально, а сейчас вот как-то случилось такое настроение. Все равно ход мыслей и его воспоминаний уже невозможно было остановить. Значит, легче поддаться, чем пытаться сопротивляться из последних сил.


	2. Chapter 2

_Простота – это самое лучшее_   
_Или просто легчайшее?_   
_Самый узкий путь* – самый ли чистый?_   
_Так иди ко мне босиком,_   
_Перетерпи лишения ради меня,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви._   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви._

_Человек перенесет тяжелейшие условия,_   
_Выживет, принимая сложные решения,_   
_Так решись на меня,_   
_Стань безупречным для меня,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви._   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви._

_Ленивые говорят и пустые обещания,_   
_Обманывают Иуд и сомневаются в Фомах,_   
_Не стой и не кричи._   
_Сделай что-нибудь ради этого._

_Ты можешь исполнить_   
_Свои дичайшие амбиции,_   
_И я уверен, ты наконец сумеешь справиться с тем,_   
_Что тебя тормозит._   
_Так откройся для меня,_   
_Рискни здоровьем для меня,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви,_   
_Если ты ХОЧЕШЬ моей любви,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви,_   
_Если ты хочешь моей любви._

  
_***** Входите тесными вратами, потому что широки врата и пространен путь, ведущие в погибель, и многие идут ими; потому что тесны врата и узок путь, ведущие в жизнь, и немногие находят их._  (Евангелие от Матфея, глава 7, стих 13)

Он всегда думал, что это песня о Мартине. Лучшая песня о Мартине, которую он когда-либо слышал. Мартин, кажется, тоже так думал. Он даже псевдоним тогда себе взял, чтобы регистрироваться в номерах гостиниц. Мистер Искариотт. Иуда Искариотт. Но он не сразу узнал себя в его, Алановской, аранжировке. Точнее говоря, он отреагировал резко, обидно, холодно и жестко. Она ему совершенно не понравилась, хотя по правде говоря, сам Алан считал ее просто гениальной. Это чем-то напоминало… наверное… и Калифорнию тоже, да. Полдень. Ленивый, пассивный и расслабленный июльский жаркий полдень. Плавящийся воздух над полем. И вроде бы все так хорошо, но отчаянно нечем дышать и почему-то ужасающе страшно от этого слишком отчетливого спокойствия. Вроде бы стоило бы радоваться жизни, но даже птицы отчего-то не поют. Только слышно, как лучи солнца выжигают последнюю жизнь из наполовину высохшей травы. И, может быть, пару рулад какой-нибудь очумевшей от жары цикады. Странное, противоестественное, сомнамбулическое, предапокалиптическое спокойствие. Ибо неизвестно, что должно было случиться. Гроза ли, торнадо, ураган или нашествие саранчи с телами лошадей и волосами, как у женщин - что-то типа этого обещал Иоанн Богослов, разве нет? В любом случае, в этом до зубной боли спокойном, расслабленном и жизнерадостном полудне было не более оптимизма, чем в сводящем с ума штиле в преддверии самого страшного шторма.   
Предапокалиптическое, патологическое спокойствие. Это было тем, что источал Мартин. Алан думал, что вот эта аранжировка… это был его такой странноватый импрессионистский звуковой портрет, "Портрет Мартина Гора". Может быть, именно поэтому его так и взбесила констатация этого факта. Алан был тогда моложе, он только теперь понимал, что, наверное, стоило бы ему это простить на тот момент. Вряд ли этот груз давался Мартину легко, и вряд ли он бы хотел об этом поговорить, как выражаются американские психоаналитики. Просто потому, что у него не было выбора. Просто потому, что он уже сделал этот выбор для себя. Это был тот путь, который поставил перед ним его талант и который заставлял его жертвовать собой и жертвовать теми несчастными, кто сдуру пошли за ним. Хотя, а пошли бы они за ним, если бы думали, что он не настолько силен, что испугается этого выбора? Конечно же нет!   
Они не простили бы ему слабости, и он не смел пасть в их глазах. Он не смел пасть в своих собственных глазах. Он просто шел вперед, придавленный непосильным грузом. Отрубая эмоции, отключая чувства, отрицая все человеческое, что было в нем, потому что оно его предавало и лишало его сил. А в нем и не было ничего человеческого в ту пору. Дейву он казался Богом. Ему, Алану, он казался механической игрушкой с нарисованной улыбкой. На самом деле неправы были они оба. Он был просто человек, на которого свалился непосильный груз. Который он как-то, в конце концов, с человеческими потерями, вопреки здравому смыслу, вытащил. И пусть раны, что едва не убили его самого, были нанесены им самому себе по собственной воле. Они все были в свое время мастерами рвать себя на куски живьем. Тем не менее, они все всё еще были живы.   
Но Алан понимал, что тогда он этого всего просто не осознавал. Не видел, не знал. Он сидел в глазу урагана и не понимал, что ураган уже давно делает свое дело. Он думал, что Мартин просто самодовольный дурак и не ценит то, что он сделал для него. То, во что он вложил самое себя и вряд ли когда-нибудь превзойдет себя в этом жанре.   
Алан расхохотался, закрывая лицо рукой. Помотал головой.   
\- Идиоты, господи, какие же мы идиоты, - сказал он вслух, вставая с кресла и отправляясь в душ и переодеваться. Посмеиваясь над все еще отчаянно зудящим чувстве стыда за ту ужасную сцену: он вспоминал, как они сцепились тогда с Мартином. Мартин, строго говоря, его даже поразил тогда. Изуверская педантичность его характера в работе еще никогда не проявляла себя так ярко. Он как-то даже забыл о своей мягкости и податливости, он давил на него с мощностью типографского пресса, он стоял на своем и не сдавал врагу ни пяди выжженной земли. Алан в свою очередь уперся совершенно не на шутку. Они орали друг на друга с краткими перерывами около восьми часов. Флад, их саунд-продюсер, с которым они записывали «Песни веры и преданности», пытался их помирить, но получил с обеих сторон, оскорбился и ушел вниз, в подвал к стиральным машинам, и заперся там до вечера. Флетч пытался призвать их орать потише, но Алан сказал ему, чтобы он шел и учился хлопать в ладоши лучше, а то скоро тур, а он еще не готов, а ему, между прочим, платят как полноценному музыканту. Флетч мрачно посмотрел на него поверх очков и сказал:   
\- Да, и не забывай об этом!   
Потом из комнаты выплыл Дейв, которого они не видели пару суток, и попросил их перестать орать, потому что он начинает нервничать. Он зря попался под руку Мартину, потому что Мартин наорал на него. То есть, внезапно забыв про собственную мягкость и спокойствие, жестко, резко осадил Дейва. Мартину нельзя было орать на Дейва. Никогда. Всем можно было, а Мартину было нельзя.   
Алану Дейв порой напоминал юную овчарку. В тот момент особенно. Как у отличной породистой собаки, очень гордой и чувствительной, на которую внезапно наорал хозяин, у Дейва тут же приключился шок. Он остекленел сначала, не в силах поверить, не в силах осознать, что его горячо любимый хозяин мог так повысить на него голос, не в силах понять, что он мог сделать не так, за что хозяин делает ему так больно, он же так старался ему угодить… А потом его пробило на слезы. Наркотики делали свое дело, Дейв теперь был в принципе не в состоянии совладать с собственными эмоциями. Он свалился на пол в случившемся истерическом приступе. Обычно Мартин бы тысячу раз извинился и попытался бы успокоить Дейва.   
Но внезапно в глазах его полыхнула черная вспышка, он сквозь зубы сообщил, что их всех ненавидит, сказал, пусть делают, что хотят, и ушел в бар.

***

Мартин все так же сидел, облокотившись о стойку и болтая ногами на высоком барном стуле. Только рядом с ним на стуле Алана теперь так же жизнерадостно сидел этот гребаный кент в перевязи и фуражке. Общение их проходило, как видно, в дружелюбной и непринужденной обстановке. Алан подошел сзади и резко, сгибом локтя, взял Мартина за шею, лишая возможности нормально дышать и совершенно невежливо опрокидывая его на себя:   
\- Я очень надеюсь, я ПОМЕШАЛ вам, джентльмены, - сквозь зубы сообщил Алан. Мартин прошипел что-то непереводимое, вцепившись руками в его руку и, видимо, пытаясь дышать. Кент испугался одержимости в глазах Алана и тихо свинтил.   
\- Домой пошли, - сказал Алан пытающемуся откашляться Мартину.   
Они поднялись по лестнице к выходу, вышли на улицу в полном молчании. Мартин не сказал ему ни слова ни по поводу того, куда они, собственно, идут и почему, ни по поводу чего другого. А Алан тоже молчал. Он не был зол на Мартина сейчас. Но его до ужаса озадачил тот приступ ярости, который он испытал при виде Мартина, легко болтающего с кем-то другим. Ему честно захотелось его придушить на месте. И этого чувства он очень сильно теперь и сознательно опасался.   
\- Ты чего? – наконец выговорил Мартин, когда они спустились пару кварталов по направлению к Темзе.   
\- А ты чего? – мрачно парировал Алан.   
\- Слушай, мы просто разговаривали, - сказал Мартин.   
\- А я – Чарльз, принц Уэльский - сказал Алан.   
Он внезапно схватил Мартина за руку и потащил за собой.   
\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – довольно спокойно спросил Мартин, проходя вслед за Аланом на пустующую стройку. Под их ногами хрустели куски упавшей штукатурки, доски, куски стекла, металла и какой-то прочий мало поддающийся идентификации в ночное и плохо освещенное время мусор.   
\- Просто поговорить, - сквозь зубы сказал Алан.   
Физиономия у Мартина была какая-то странно самодовольная. То ли спьяну, то ли от природы. На него, безусловно, произвела впечатление вспышка Алана, да вот только совсем не в том смысле, в котором, наверное, хотелось бы ожидать. Алан покосился на него и удивился, что в столь темное время он увидел, что у Мартина зеленые глаза. Они светились изнутри очарованием гибели, ведьминским светом, словно болотные огни. Увидеть болотные огни было чрезвычайно дурной приметой там, где он вырос, но, кажется, встретить Мартина было еще более худой приметой, так что ему уже нечего было терять.   
Алан схватил Мартина за плечи, развернул на месте и от всей души приложил к ближайшей обшарпанной стене, прямо на надпись «Британия для белых» и SHARP-овскую эмблему скинхедов-антирасистов, полустертую на обвалившейся штукатурке. И, не давая опомниться, сразу и как-то немного больно, потому что боялся промахнуться, впился в губы Мартина. Сердце билось у него в ушах так, что было даже больно. Он не слышал своего дыхания, он не слышал судорожного выдоха Мартина, они ни черта не слышал, кроме «бум-бум-бум-бум», и боялся открыть глаза. Когда до него дошло, что жребий брошен и обратного пути нет, его едва не парализовало от страха. В сущности, это был самый, наверное, худший поцелуй в его жизни. Самый ужасный его ночной кошмар. Его трясло от страха, и он чуть не прокусил Мартину губу; он ничего не соображал, но адски боялся оторвать свои губы от его, потому что дальше последовал бы ответ. Он надеялся, что еще секунда-другая - и ответ последует ДО того, но время шло, дыхание кончалось, запал тоже.   
А Мартин стоял и ни черта не делал.   
То есть абсолютно. Он даже не схватился руками за руки Алана, хотя по идее должен был бы чисто инстинктивно, потому что падал назад, на стену. Алану очень захотелось умереть. В этот самый момент. Чтобы Божественные Силы поразили его Громом Небесным в этой ссаной подворотне и чтобы он разом превратился в прах под этим все еще странно светящимся взглядом. Потому что он смотрел на него и молчал. Алан чувствовал себя, как Наполеон в битве при Ватерлоо. Ну, это… как бы это сказать попроще, в полной жопе. Совершенно эпичный получился провал. Интересно, а как он теперь будет это расхлебывать? Потому что после всего этого смотреть в глаза Мартину он не сможет.   
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – хриплым голосом спросил он Мартина. А чего уж тут, терять-то уже нечего.   
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал Мартин совершенно спокойно, - на самом деле, ну, я так думаю…   
У Алана свело где-то под ушами и на затылке с обеих сторон одновременно. Он поставил одну руку по правую сторону головы Мартина, упираясь в стену, вторую по левую - и очень мрачно в упор смотрел на него. Ему очень хотелось спросить Мартина, а точно ли он знает, что нужно делать, когда люди целуются. Нет, он вообще видел, что знает, но очень хотелось съязвить, потому что он устал быть единственным идиотом в этой подворотне. Однако чувство юмора покинуло его, и слова просто не складывались в предложения.   
Они стояли и молчали, глядя друг на друга. Потом Мартин внезапно сказал:   
\- И то, что ты делаешь, мне тоже нравится.   
\- Вот как… - совершенно непередаваемым металлическим тоном сказал Алан. Его внезапно прошиб холодный пот. До него как-то внезапно дошло: а что, если…   
\- Дейв? – спросил он Мартина.   
\- Что Дейв? – быстро ответил Мартин. Как-то слишком быстро.   
\- Ну… вы с ним… ну, у вас с ним что-то есть, ну, это… о-отношения, вы встречаетесь? - давно он так не заикался. Какого черта он все это затеял? – В этом дело?   
\- Ах, ты про это, нет, - сказал Мартин, вздохнув, - этого у нас нет.   
Будь он тогда умнее, он бы заметил это предательское «у нас». Вот теперь бы он бежал оттуда, как укушенный. Но он тогда был слишком неопытен и юн, и глуп тоже, он устал, был возбужден, и пьян, и зол, и он все еще не знал, как выбираться из того дерьма, в которое он сам себя загнал, потому услышал только слово «нет».   
\- А почему ты меня не целуешь?   
Мартин пожал плечами. На его взгляд – это был исчерпывающий ответ. Алан еще никогда не чувствовал себя так близко к убийству человека. Однако тут же, не меняя выражения лица и не говоря ни слова, Мартин поднялся на цыпочки, взял в руки рассерженное лицо Алана с гневно раздувающимися ноздрями и мягко, осторожно притронулся к его губам своими губами.   
Алан-то и зубы разжать не мог. Идея о том, чтобы убить Мартина, все еще казалась ему значительно более привлекательной, чем идея с ним целоваться, однако невысокий юноша был удивительно настойчив. Медленно, ласково, упорно и где-то даже педантично он обцеловывал короткими, мягкими поцелуями его верхнюю, а потом нижнюю губу. Касался каждой из них языком, пока их не начало щекотать странно - Алан даже хотел ему это сказать и приоткрыл рот для этого… Разумеется, Мартин тут же воспользовался преимуществом и углубил поцелуй. Более того, он воспользовался также и удивлением противника для того, чтобы развернуть его спиной к стене и впиться в его рот еще настойчивее, хотя по-прежнему поразительно ласково и нежно. А гребаный засранец умел целоваться. Он любил целоваться и заинтересованность в процессе демонстрировать не стеснялся. Алан начал оттаивать. Это ему определенно начинало нравиться. Может, это даже и к лучшему, что он его не убил? Алана внезапно развеселила его собственная мысль.   
Он хмыкнул и ловким движением вернул Мартина в исходное положение.   
Вопреки его ожиданиям, тот не стал сопротивляться или отстаивать свою активную позицию, с готовностью приняв его. Не с предыдущей пассивной обреченностью принял, а с выраженным энтузиазмом. Ловя его губы и язык и двигаясь навстречу, Алан почувствовал себя желанным. Это завело. Очень завело.   
Он просунул руки под свитер Мартина, чувствуя, как его обожгло жаром кожи. Мартин аж подпрыгнул: руки были ледяные, впитав в себя холод каменной стены.   
\- Ай, прости, - Алан даже смутился на секунду, как-то он совсем не сообразил.   
\- Да ладно, - рассмеялся Мартин.   
Их губы снова слились с сочным звуком, накрывая их чувством странного единения здесь, посреди улицы, одних. Создавалось ощущение, что мира вокруг попросту не существует. Поцелуи становились все короче, дыхание ускоряло свой темп, кислорода не хватало, и кружилась голова. Руки Алана скользнули по спине Мартина вверх, потом вниз. Потом снова вверх, они уже стали такими же горячими как кожа Мартина. Ладони переместились ближе вперед, по мягкой коже живота и вверх, до самых подмышек задирая свитер и останавливаясь на груди.   
Мартин вздохнул и выгнулся навстречу ему, теперь его бедра втирались в него, недвусмысленно намекая на ту реакцию, что вызывало в нем подобное обращение. Как-то Алан пропустил ту секунду, после которой они уже не целовались, а занимались любовью. Вообще, если бы их не обматерил какой-то проходящий бомж, он бы, видимо, так и забыл, что надо соблюдать хоть какие-то приличия.   
\- Чертовы пидарасы!   
Алан отскочил от Мартина, как ошпаренный.   
\- Вот черт, твою ж мать, а? – Алан подумал, что у него сердце выпрыгнет из груди. От страха и возбуждения. Он рванулся в сторону, таща Мартина за собой. Об стену, где они стояли минуту назад, грохнула стеклянная бутылка.   
\- Ебаный пиздец!   
\- Хе-хе-хе, - сообщил все, что думает о ситуации, Мартин и скаканул вслед за Аланом коротким путем через забор. Они отбежали подальше, на одну из освещенных центральных улиц и только там остановились. Алан согнулся, опираясь на коленки, пытаясь отдышаться:   
\- Если… Если… - он некультурно сплюнул на тротуар, - блядь… Господь Всемогущий, если я переживу сегодняшнюю ночь…   
\- Переживешь… хе-хе-хе, - сказал Мартин. - Ты так легко не отделаешься! У Него для этого слишком извращенное чувство юмора.   
Мрачный юмор Мартина заставил Алана расхохотаться. Хоть дыхание он так и не восстановил еще. Мартин, однако, выглядел вполне довольным происходящим - для пай-мальчика, которым он любил казаться, в экстремальных ситуациях он оказывался слишком невозмутим и доволен. Видимо, это тоже было его борьбой со скукой. Алан начинал подозревать, что в рассказах о подкарауливающих их с Флетчем за каждым углом гопниках не все правда. Ну уж слишком светилась эта милая, вечно улыбающаяся физиономия. И видимо, прогуливал уроки физкультуры он в школе реже. Потому он ходил вокруг него в нетерпении:   
\- Ну, и какие у нас дальше планы, Ал? - спросил он, ухмыляясь. - Пойдем пообнимаемся к скинам?   
\- Без меня… - сказал Алан, распрямляясь, - хватит с меня на сегодня.   
\- Я хочу выпить, - сказал Мартин, - я что-то протрезвел. А до работы мне еще три часа. Протрезветь я не успею. Я вот думаю, может мне тогда и не начинать трезветь вообще?   
\- Разумно, - сказал Алан, - а ты поймешь там, чего делать-то надо, на работе-то?   
Мартин пожал плечами:   
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, что я в принципе обычно это понимаю. Так что никто, полагаю, ничего не заметит. У нас есть три часа. Надо убить время.   
Алан рассмеялся.   
\- Пойдем ко мне. Я думаю… мы… найдем, чем заняться. Терять-то, в общем, уже нечего. Да и ты… пока еще… пьяный.   
Громкий хохот Мартина маниакально-жизнерадостно огласил окрестности.

***

Никогда еще Алан не ждал приезда Даниэля Миллера с таким нетерпением. Он уже все на свете себе передумал. И взвесил все за и против. Вначале он хотел согласиться на любое его предложение. Потом его стал преследовать этот хамоватый смешок, который послышался ему в трубке рядом с продюсером, и он стал опасаться мысли о том, что будет выглядеть, как прибежавшая на зов собачонка, и настроение у него разом испортилось. Тем более, что очевидно, что Дэн обсудил все с НИМ, прежде чем предложить. Он бы никогда не сделал такого шага, не обсудив с НИМ. Это было очень неспортивно. Так думать, так делать и в принципе так психовать, но ситуация оказывалась одинаково хреновой, какой бы выход он ни избрал. В случае отказа он будет выглядеть гребаным трусом, в случае согласия он рискует выдать себя с головой.   
Алан стал названить Миллеру, чтобы перенести встречу, но Миллер не брал трубку, словно бы догадался о его колебаниях. Потом оставил сообщение на автоответчике:   
\- Это Дэн Миллер. А ты, Уайлдер, даже и не думай. Жду тебя во вторник на чай. Не вздумай прихватить пирожные.

***

_Я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне по телефону своих наркотических зависимостей._   
_Я хочу оставить тебя в живых, тогда навсегда останется возможность для убийства позже._

  
Алан с грохотом поставил перед Миллером литр Джека Дэниэлса.   
\- Молодец, ха-ро-шый маль-щык, - сказал Миллер, не вынимая сигары изо рта.   
\- Я так тронут, Дэн.   
\- Щадищь, – Даниэль показал на кресло рядом с невысоким столиком, - пить будешь?   
\- Я за рулем. К тому же я ненавижу виски. У тебя нету вайт-спирита? Или, там, стеклоочистителя? Мне в этом случае, в принципе, все равно.   
\- Сейчас все брошу и пойду искать тебе вайт-спирит. Мне надо с тобой поговорить, жри чо дают, - Дэн сказал это без тени улыбки на лице и даже затушил сигару - кажется, для него это правда было серьезно. Алану не хотелось его расстраивать или каким-то образом проявлять к нему неуважение, тем более что Дэн сам себе никогда не позволял не выслушать или по возможности не поддержать любую их идею, и нежелание его выслушать или поддержать было бы просто чудовищных размеров неуважением.   
\- Хочешь меня напоить и воспользоваться моим невменяемым состоянием? – пошутил Алан, садясь в кресло и откидываясь назад на мягкую кожаную спинку. Разговор, видимо, предстоял долгий. Ну ладно, оставит машину тут и закажет такси.   
\- Вот именно, - тихо сказал Дэн. Он все еще не улыбнулся ни разу.   
Алан кивнул. Он отчего-то внезапно почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. Хотя Дэн вовсе на него и не давил. Пока.   
\- У тебя не будет столько вайт-спирита, - сказал Алан.   
Миллер щедро налил в стакан виски. Себе тоже. Чокнулся молча с Аланом и выпил практически до дна.   
Алан тоже выпил. Чтобы не заикаться.   
\- Ты у Ма-мартина был?   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?   
\- Код был Санта-Барбары.   
\- Ты знаешь телефонный код Санта-Барбары наизусть?!   
\- Нет, я просто любопытный. Я все проверяю. Мне внезапно стало интересно, где шляется мой продюсер, и почему рядом слышится знакомое до боли хехехе, и при чем тут я. Он был рядом, когда ты звонил?   
\- А-а-а, - сказал Даниэль, - ну тогда ладно. Скажу как есть, раз так. Ну да. Я был у Мартина. Вообще я по делам ездил, но заехал так, чисто по-дружески. Посмотреть на новый дом, ну… да. Как-то так.   
Он снова наполнил их бокалы.   
\- Водку я с тех самых пор и не пью. Так что спасибо за виски.   
\- Выбирай сам свой яд! – сказал Алан.   
\- Март сказал, что считает некорректным работать над общим материалом и в случае, если вы, мистер Уайлдер, не согласитесь, то он, наверное, как ему кажется, - Миллер передразнил уникальную постановку фразы от мистера Гора, пытаясь заставить Уайлдера улыбнуться как минимум, но тот лишь молча сидел и смотрел в одну точку, - он полагает, что над материалом работать нельзя. Потому что, как бы это выразиться, из уважения к вашему творческому вкладу и тому, что вы вложили… и он попросил меня поговорить с… вами.   
\- Мог бы позвонить мне сам, - в голосе Алана послышалась стервозность, - раз уж решил быть настолько любезным.   
\- Хочешь пригласить его на ланч? - Миллер не впечатлился и потянулся к телефону. - Да пожалуйста. Я сейчас его наберу, сколько там времени сейчас? Как раз утро…   
\- НЕТ! – ой, как истерично-то получилось, Алан сам застеснялся своего крика. Миллер расхохотался в голос. - На данном этапе я еще не готов к этому. Мы… будем встречаться?   
Ему не надо было пояснять понятнее. Миллер и так все понял. Он пожал плечами, потом его лицо стало глумливым:   
\- Ну, если вам ОЧЕНЬ надо… то пожалуйста, то встречайтесь на здоровье! Главное, чтобы на здоровье. Вы, в конце концов, взрослые мужчины. У вас семьи и дети. Кто я такой, чтобы вам мешать. Правда я, сказать по-правде, был о тебе, Эл, другого мнения. Нет, про Дейва я, признаться, никогда не сомневался даже ни доли секунды, с того самого момента, как увидел его, но Алан, ТЫ?!   
\- Дэн, ну ебаный в рот, а? – тоскливо отбрехался Алан. Лично он не видел в этом никакого повода для веселья, - ну это не так все смешно, как тебе кажется!   
\- Да ну? – хихикнул Дэн. - А по-моему, ухохотаться можно!


	3. Chapter 3

_Я хочу быть там, где ты узнаешь цену желания._

\- Вы не видели мои очки? – спросил Энди, подслеповато щурясь и входя в комнату. Молчание послужило ему ответом. Алан только покосился на него через плечо.  
Следующий вечер в студии начался привычно. Алан приехал раньше всех, еще днем. Выспавшись после трудной ночи. Точнее, после ухода Мартина он как-то толком и спать-то не мог. Провалился, словно в обморок упав, на несколько часов, а потом ворочался, не находя себе места. Постельное белье пахло Мартином. А стало быть, неумолимо приводило его мысли в воспоминания о том, чем они вчера занимались.  
Мысль не давала ему расслабиться и заснуть спокойно, заполняя его нервы чувствами беспокойства и стыда. Нет, вчера это не было так плохо. Более того, это казалось таким естественным и натуральным, что вроде бы не то чтобы у них не было выбора, но им бы и в голову не пришло его сделать. Но сегодня Мартина не было рядом – он ушел на работу, как видно, все-таки вовремя, и не стал его будить, просто захлопнув за собой дверь. Будь он рядом, бытовые мысли, типа о том, что нужно приготовить чай и проводить Мартина на работу или типа того, они бы унесли этот ненужный взрыв трусливых эмоций, также бы помогла необходимость делать вид крутого и опытного взрослого самца перед Мартином. Но Мартина не было, а потому необходимости делать вид - тоже. Да и чаю он как-то совершенно не хотел. Потому он просто ворочался с боку на бок, отгоняя горячие колющие мысли о сказанных в любовной горячке словах и сумасшедших действиях, а более всего о не сказанных и не сделанных вещах. Ему казалось, он сболтнул лишнего, но не сделал нужного. Он потерялся. Потерялся вчера в горячих поцелуях и ласках. Он еще имел достаточно куражу, чтобы иметь холодную голову, когда вначале пытался из вежливости продемонстрировать коллекцию своих любимых пластинок, а Мартин с деловитым видом посмотрел на часы и совершенно металлическим, нечеловеческим и патологически серьезным голосом заявил ему в лоб:  
\- У нас два часа пятнадцать минут на все.  
На все.  
По рукам. Алану не стоило объяснять, что Мартин имеет в виду. В общем, он просто повалил его на кровать, целуя его в губы, в нос, в лоб, в висок, в щеку, в ухо, под ухо, языком под челюсть, в подбородок и снова в губы. Мартин застонал так, что он думал, что он уже готов кончить: на выдохе, едва слышно, с затаенной неудовлетворенной жаждой ласки в тихом стоне. Просто в восторге от его неожиданной нежности застонал. Алан не ожидал услышать такое одобрение таких малых, с его точки зрения, действий. Не ожидал, но это торкнуло его до самого мозжечка, потому, повторив свой круг и подхватив подбородок Мартина, вылизывая шею, даже задержал дыхание, не желая пропустить и малейшего звука.  
\- Черт. Ты заводишь, - прошептал он.  
\- Аааааааааааххх, - пробило ему яйца второй горячей волной. Дыхание Мартина рядом с его ухом все ускорялось и становилось прерывистей, служа безусловным индикатором правильности его действий. Алана это успокаивало и доводило до идиотского расслабления. Идиотского в том смысле, что он просто на глазах тупел, млел и растекался по Мартину, как кусок сливочного масла по горячему блину. Было так тепло. И спокойно. Он был в его руках, и он хотел там быть. Тут не могло быть второго мнения.  
Он спустился ниже по шее, под ключицы, Мартин сам позволил ему завести его руки за голову. Так было лучше, да. Он поцеловал его руки под локтем, сантиметров десять вниз, где кожа была самая мягкая и чувствительная и место самое незащищенное, получая удовольствие от того, как Мартин вздрагивает под ним. Не то чтобы недолго думая - вообще не думая, просто чувствуя, что это будет правильным, он провел языком по груди, по соскам. Словно читая неписаный закон возбуждения наизусть, Мартин действовал по-писаному. Изогнувшись, прижался к нему бедрами, напоминая своим возбуждением об его возбуждении. Алан застонал сам сквозь зубы, выдыхая, стараясь сдержать эмоции ровно до того момента, пока не услышал:  
\- Погладь меня.  
Он сглотнул и сделал, как повелели. Ну, он сам понял где надо гладить. Не живот же. Там и погладил, да. У него в ушах словно взорвалось сто грамм тротила. Ему стало не хватать воздуха от жесткости и твердости того, что он гладил.  
\- Руки, - отчаянно проныл Мартин ему в ухо, - руки пусти.  
\- С чего бы это вдруг? – вежливо уточнил Алан. - Меня пока все устраивает!  
Мартин не стал объяснять нюансов, просто вырвался из его плена и взобрался на него сверху, целуя в рот до боли в челюстях и срывая с него одежду.  
\- Я тебя понял, - сказал Алан, когда смог схватить хотя бы немного воздуха. Кажется, он все-таки слишком увлекся изучением предмета и забыл оценить степень его возбуждения. Ах, ну точнее, что он тоже мужчина и вряд ли будет ждать его инициативы. Это добавляло изрядное количество перцу в это эротическое блюдо. Он его хотел. Мартин его хотел. О, черт.  
Вспоминать все это поутру было какой-то извращеннейшей китайской пыткой, раздирающей ему душу в клочки своим широким спектром эмоций от чистейшего эротического экстаза до чернейших приступов параноидального страха и неуверенности. Молчаливый уход Мартина хоть и был оправдан чисто по-человечески и даже, может быть, с определенной точки зрения отдавал некоей заботой об его покое и его чувствах, но это был чертов ад. Если бы Алан хотя бы смог посмотреть ему в глаза перед уходом, было бы как-то легче.  
Алан раздраженно подскочил на кровати и пошел в душ. Теплая вода расслабила его и как-то примирила с его треволнениями. Он больше не хотел, чтобы этого никогда не случалось - ну по крайней мере, точно не в тот момент, когда проводил руками по телу, с исследовательским ироничным мазохизмом отмечая, что в некоторых местах кожа после прошедшей ночи все еще была нездорово чувствительной, откликаясь с готовностью на прикосновения своих собственных рук так, словно это были чужие руки или губы. Теплая струя воды скатилась по губам, заставив облизнуться. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, он чувствовал стыд за то, что они сделали, он не знал, что он собирается сказать Мартину - да, это все осталось по-прежнему, но теперь это все перестало его так остро волновать. Гораздо острее Алана стал волновать вопрос о том, что он очень хотел, чтобы Мартин сейчас оказался рядом с ним. В этом душе.  
\- Влюбленный дурак, - Алан ухмыльнулся сменам своего настроения.  
Он как-то автоматически подхватил себя снизу, под яйца, меланхолично вспоминая, как это делала рука другого мужчины. Рука, потом рот. Мартин как-то особенно не колебался, прежде чем сделать это, просто рванул застежку на его штанах, высвободил напряженную плоть и взял в рот. Ну вот, теперь не только нет пути назад, но и терять-то уже точно нечего, подумал Алан и громко и счастливо застонал, выгибаясь навстречу ласке. Чувствуя прикосновения, щекочущие, ласковые поначалу, усиливающие темп и амплитуду прикосновения, и наконец решился открыть глаза. Ощущение – это отнюдь не все, что он сейчас хотел получить от Мартина. Ему хотелось видеть, что он берет у него в рот. Одно ощущение не могло бы ему помочь. Он оперся на руки, заставляя себя привстать; это было очень важно сейчас - ВИДЕТЬ, что ОН берет у НЕГО в рот. Алан закусил нижнюю губу, увлекшись открывающейся картиной.  
\- Ты, - выдохнул он, - берешь у меня в рот.  
\- Я беру у тебя в рот, - констатировал Мартин, хотя и понял, конечно, прекрасно, почему ему ТАК надо было сказать это вслух. Ему и самому в некотором смысле доставила удовольствие констатация этого факта, правда в несколько ином смысле, чем Алану, разумеется.  
Алан не сразу понял, стоя в душе и ловя полураскрытыми губами жесткие струи воды, что он уже начал всерьез ласкать себя и само собой это не прекратится уже, он уже перешел эту грань. И что он уже отчаянно напрягся под движениями собственной руки по собственному члену, ускоряющимися и заставляющими картинки в его голове меняться все быстрее и становиться все жарче и жарче. Ему уже было мало этого слегка смущенного, скомканного и тем, наверное, и вштырившего так сильно минета. Он вспоминал свое сумасшествие в другой момент, когда оказался на спине Мартина, сжимая свои зубы где-то между его торчащими лопатками, чтобы продолжать сдерживаться, и помнил вкус его пота, который сносил ему крышу осознаванием того, чем и как они занимаются и тем, что этот пот был результатом его собственных усилий.  
\- Я хочу тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты подчинялся мне. Я хочу чувствовать, что ты поддаешься мне, я хочу чувствовать твое тело подчиняющимся мне по твоей воле, потому что ты меня хочешь, я хочу чувствовать, как ты хочешь меня. Я хочу видеть, как ты меня хочешь, - он, кажется, срывающимся в горячечном ритме голосом шептал то, что не хотел, то, что не надо было, наверное, шептать. Но ему было так хорошо. Если он когда-то чувствовал в этом богопротивном акте какую-то любовь, все, что он знал до того, меркло перед тем счастливо парализующим его голову и чресла ощущении сейчас. Он точно нес хуйню. Но если бы не это, то он точно бы шептал Мартину сейчас про любовь и потом, наверное, с утра удавился бы. Нет, он любил его. В этот самый момент, когда обладал им. Он любил его. Он любил в нем все. И как он реагирует на его движения, и как он реагирует на его боль и на его нежность, он тащился от линии плеч под ним, от рук, от изогнутой спины, от вкуса капелек пота, сползавших между этими чертовыми лопатками, которые он слизывал с упорством маньяка. Ему нравилось, как реагировали на изменение его темпа его мышцы. Он сжимал его сильнее, чем надо было, это было потому, что сам Алан сжимал бедрами его бедра. Это, наверное, было слишком интенсивно для первого раза, но ему не хотелось по-другому. Тот, другой, не возражал. Он просто делал все то, что он просил. Без всякого смущения или возмущения. Это все было странно эротично. Это было чище, чем с девушкой, в чем-то как-то более стыдливо, но это было более интимно и более доверительно, но и вместе с тем как-то, что ли, более выхолощенно-сексуально. Это был секс в чистом виде, вне биологических инстинктов. Это было удовлетворением его личных потребностей другим мужчиной, добровольно. Это была какая-то абсолютная любовь, но Алан был совсем не готов обсуждать это с Мартином на данный момент. Он и так думал, что со своим чувством обладания и тем, как его штырит это ощущение, он слишком много открыл и оно точно вылезет ему рано или поздно боком. Ему было тепло с ним, потому что он доверял ему, потому что он тоже был мужчиной. Но при этом Алан прекрасно знал одну гаденькую вещь. Гаденькая вещь заключалась в том, что он этого мужчину боялся. Он боялся открыться ему и сказать «я тебя люблю», хотя сердце просило, а губы умоляли. Он боялся, что тот примет это за слабость и отвергнет его. Он знал, что этому мужчине нравится его сила, но он не знал, чего это все будет ему стоить, и он был не готов пока давать оружие против себя в ЭТИ руки.  
\- Ты принадлежишь мне, - это было сугубо аморально - возбуждаться на ощущение собственной власти над лежащим под ним телом, но Алану сносило это крышу, и он не мог сказать, что тело выказывало какого-либо рода возмущение. Оно затихло, конечно, поначалу, привыкая к его вторжению, но вскоре довольно-таки жизнеутверждающе застонало, поощряя его не останавливаться. И не давать ему воли. Он стонал теперь просто безостановочно, просто от того, что он слышал очень возбужденные стоны Мартина, вызванные его действиями. Он точно делал ему хорошо, и ощущение этого, звенящее в его ушах очередным судорожным тихим вздохом или истерично-эротичным «аах», заставляли его самого стонать, просто потому, что иначе у него сводило в солнечном сплетении, иначе он бы просто сошел с ума от возбуждения. Ему казалось, что банальное движение воздуха в его легких, рождающееся в хриплый, болезненный стон, хоть как-то помогает ему бороться с болью, раздирающей его от собственного перевозбужденного, поступательно двигающегося члена. Это заполоняло мозг, и явно это было слишком для усталого и полупьяного мозга, но так чертовски сильно хотелось еще, что он сжимал зубы в попытке продлить удовольствие хотя бы на секунду дольше. Он был мокрый. Мартин был мокрый. Простыни скатались между ними, прилипая и путаясь, мешая двигаться. У них уже практически не было сил продолжать, но и остановиться сил тоже не было. Мартин просил еще, а он уже просто не мог, у него дрожали руки и ноги, но все еще отчаянно хотелось ебаться как можно дольше. Кажется, за окном уже светало вовсю, но он был очень занят. Наконец до Алана дошло, что можно как-то изменить позицию, и хоть теперь он не лежал на Мартине сверху, обхватывая его руками и ногами, сжимая бедрами его бедра и вколачивая его своим болтом прямо в собственную кровать, и это не давало ему теперь ТЕХ ощущений, это дало ему другие. Он поставил Мартина перед собой на колени. И внезапно понял, что двигаться он теперь может гораздо интенсивнее, и физически это ему значительно проще. Что он и сделал. Впрочем, изменение позиции внезапно взбодрило их обоих, и ему совсем немного пришлось сделать, чтобы послать их обоих за границы экстаза, и он уже не заботился тем фактом, насколько громко он орет. Это было настолько же неважно, как и жизненно необходимо, потому что ему казалось, что яйца у него точно сейчас лопнут от эмоций и усталости. Он упал на Мартина сверху, словно без чувств, и вырубился мгновенно. Да, и вот очнулся… с утра. Один.

***

Когда Мартин приполз с работы в студию, он, по меткому выражению Дэна Миллера, был тих, как муравей, ссущий на хлопок. Он молча вошел, едва кивнув всем присутствующим. Пока Даниэль был с ними в студии, в одной комнате, Мартин убедительно изображал умеренный энтузиазм, отчаянно подперев голову рукой под подбородок и иногда покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Всякий раз Флетч осторожно его возвращал в вертикальное положение, а Дейв глумливо двигал его локоть вправо или влево, ставя руку под разным углом к подбородку, то ли помогая товарищу упасть лицом в стол, то ли пытаясь его расшевелить. Мартин только смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц с невозмутимым спокойствием тайской статуи золотого Будды, уходящего в нирвану, по которой лазает шумный и неуемный малыш.  
\- От работы кони дохнут? – Дэн потрепал Мартина по голове.  
\- М-м-м, - сказал Мартин.  
\- Слушай, тебе не надоело еще болтаться, как цветок в проруби? Там сидишь как зомби, тут сидишь как… гхм… тоже зомби.  
Мартин пожал плечами:  
\- Я… я не знаю. Я думаю, что… я надеюсь, они все-таки меня выгонят когда-нибудь. После сегодняшнего я надеялся, что выгонят.  
\- Может, уйдешь сам, не дожидаясь? – спросил Дейв.  
\- Как это? – удивленно вскинул взгляд на него Мартин. Судя по его лицу, он правда не понимал, как это можно сделать. Дейв наморщил лоб. Он был единственный человек в студии, который не подумал, что Мартин над ним глумится. И стал подбирать слова, чтобы объяснить. Алан аж ложку уронил в свой чай, с необъяснимым, по крайней мере для Эндрю Флетчера и Даниэля Миллера, восторгом наблюдая за происходящим. Он находил мизансцену чрезвычайно занимательной. Впрочем, на моменте, когда Дейв стал объяснять, как писать заявление и где в какой стороне листочка ставить дату, Алан хотел сказать Мартину, что издеваться над детьми и животными – аморально. Он даже рот открыл. Но Мартин успел ответить:  
\- Как я могу уйти, они же меня взяли? – он сказал это на полном серьезе.  
Алан так и не закрыл рот. Он как-то не подумал, что это диалог двух равных.  
\- Думаешь, они так сильно расстроятся от невозможности видеть твою невыспавшуюся физиономию каждый день?  
\- Эээммм… – задумчиво сказал Мартин и полминуты смотрел в потолок, - нет. Я полагаю, что вовсе нет.  
Настроение его на констатации этого факта внезапно улучшилось.  
\- Где, в левом углу писать, да? – спросил он Дейва. Алан с ужасом понял, что Мартин НЕ издевался над Дейвом, и еще раз с интересом посмотрел на него. Ночью он думал, что ебет гораздо более эволюционно развитое существо - ну, по крайней мере, так ему показалось. Надо же было так напиться.  
Мартин старательно избегал его взгляда.  
\- Ты на какой электричке уехал из Бэзилдона, в семь двадцать, что ли?– внезапно спросил Энди. - Я тебя совсем потерял с утра.  
\- Нет, я на ней не уезжал, - сказал Мартин.  
\- А чего меня не подождал?  
\- Я не поехал на электричке на работу, - ровно с тем же выражением в голосе терпеливо повторил Мартин, - я дошел.  
\- По рельсам, что ли? – хихикнул Дейв, а Флетч обеспокоенно приложил ладонь ко лбу Мартина, проверяя, нет ли у того жара и не бредит ли он.  
\- Да нет, я не тронулся умом, - немного раздраженно, Мартин скинул со лба его ладонь, - я до дома и не доехал вчера, если честно. Я был все это время в Лондоне.  
\- АААА, ВОТ ОНО ЧТО! – громко расхохотался Дейв. - Горячая выдалась ночка?  
Алан не сразу понял, что перестал дышать.  
Совершенно изуверским тоном Мартин сообщил миру следующее:  
\- Эммм… ничего.  
Алан, отхлебнувший чай, закашлялся.  
\- Эй, береги себя, Ал, - сказал Миллер заботливо, подходя и хлопая его по спине, – там еще работы до черта.  
\- Кхе-кхе… с-спасибо, Дэн, - сказал Алан. Он сидел и чувствовал, как его щеки заливает краской. Когда он пришел, он сказал Дэну, что Мартин ночевал у него. Так просто, ляпнул не подумав. Потому что Дэн сказал, что Энди уже обзвонился ему и спрашивает, где Мартин, и что говорит, что домашние ему тоже звонили. И спросил, не в курсе ли он. Алан посчитал, что в этом нет ничего такого, что бы стоило бы скрывать - ну мало ли, шли поздно из бара, какая разница! Он очень надеялся, что Дэн будет не в настроении сжирать его живьем и не станет уточнять этот факт перед всеми сейчас. А уж он-то как-то сумеет удержать лицо. Даниэль открыл было рот, чтобы выдать разоблачительную новость, которая, на его взгляд, должна была всех развеселить, но Алан подскочил с очень озабоченным видом:  
\- Может, все-таки пойдем поработаем? – делая вид, что у него вовсе не трясется ложечка в руках, сказал он.  
\- А пойдем, - живо сказал Мартин. В той комнате был диван. На который он уже давно нацелился.  
В общем, на этом интерес к данной теме как-то сам собой угас.  
Мартин деловито вошел в зал, лег на вожделенный диванчик, обхватив себя руками и поджав под себя ноги, и мгновенно вырубился. Дейв вбежал в комнату, хихикая и прижимая к губам палец, мол, тсс, тихо! В руках у него были очки Энди Флетчера, которые он явно стырил и радовался этому, как ребенок. Он поискал глазами, куда их можно было бы положить, чтобы было посмешнее, и увидел… спящего ангельским сном Мартина. Это искушение было для Дейва чрезмерным. Он восторженно захихикал и зааплодировал сам своей идее, заставляя ухмыльнуться даже мрачного Алана. Дейв водрузил очки Флетча на нос Мартину. Тот даже не шевельнулся. И вот в этот момент в студию и вошел озабоченный Флетч:  
\- Вы не видели мои очки?  
\- Ни-ееет! – отчаянно закрутил головой Дейв. Лицо у него стало, словно у маленького ребенка, уверяющего маму, что это не он, а кот съел все малиновое варенье. Он также успел повернуться к Алану и заговорщически ему подмигнуть. Обычно Алан не поддерживал их развивающих игр с очками Флетча, но тут ему было сложно устоять перед искушением. Тем более он одним глазом то и дело посматривал на спящего в очках Флетча Мартина. Флетч тоже смотрел на Мартина, но, во-первых, без очков он ни черта толком разглядеть не мог, и во-вторых, Мартин в студии часто тоже носил очки, и потому ничего странного в этом быть не могло.  
\- Алан, ты не видел мои очки?  
\- Я бы сказал тебе, Флетч, где я видал твои очки, но ты скорее всего обидишься, - ласково улыбаясь, сказал Алан.  
Флетч выругался себе под нос.  
\- Успокойся, Флетч, мы купим тебе новые, - сказал Дейв, отчаянно наморщив нос в попытке не хихикать так уж заметно.  
\- Мне не нужны новые, я ретроград, я хочу старые очки. Свои любимые старые очки.  
\- Флетч, успокойся, выпей еще кофейку, - сказал Алан, - тебе кофе можно в студии пить круглосуточно совершенно без всяких очков!  
Дейв посмотрел на него и выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска:  
\- ТЫ ЧТО?! – возмущенно сказал он. - А как же Флетч будет читать при этом газету?!  
Они закатились от хохота вместе. Флетч обозвал их обоих дегенератами и моральными уродами и уверял их, что он не знает, кто украл его очки, но как только найдет их, точно даст кому-то по наглой рыжей морде. Алан тактично указал ему, что он не может, конечно, объективно судить о мужских физиономиях и нюансах их выражений, но единственный человек с рыжим от природы цветом волос среди них - это сам Флетч, и попросил Энди обязательно позвать его посмотреть на то, как он будет бить сам себя по морде. Дейв заскулил от смеха и даже изобразил краткую, но выразительную пантомиму «Флетч бьет сам себя по наглой рыжей морде». Энди же продолжал слоняться из угла в угол по студии, периодически тоскливо завывая, словно дух, не нашедший покоя, в поисках очков. Первые три раза Алан с Дейвом улыбались, отчаянно, до боли в щеках, стараясь сдержать удушающий их смех от упорной повторяемости стона, но на четвертый их разобрал такой дикий хохот, что они просто не смогли его сдержать. Мартин проснулся от их хохота и воплей и, зевая, сел на диване. Он попытался потереть глаза спросонья и потер очки - и очень этому испугался. Это все вызвало новый приступ хохота товарищей. Дейв согнулся пополам и отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, ноя, что он точно сейчас подохнет от хохота. Алан закрыл лицо руками, незаметно вытирая слезы, выступившие от смеха. Мартин понял, видимо, что даже протерев очки, в них он видит мир как-то не так, как положено, потому снял их и… тут же громогласное:  
\- ХЕ-ХЕ-ХЕЕЕЕЕ! – радостно огласило студию. Кажется, до него быстро дошла картина произошедшего. В этот момент в комнату снова заглянул Флетч.  
\- Флетч! – радостно сказал Мартин. - Зачем ты надел на меня свои очки, пока я спал?!  
\- Я?! – возмутился Флетч.  
После краткой разминки работа пошла шибче. Они записали пять вариантов одной песни. Все они им нравились чем-то, а чем-то совершенно нет, ну в итоге, когда часы пробили одиннадцать, они решили, что утро вечера мудренее. Энди взял Мартина за шкирку и сказал, что им пора, а не то они опять опоздают на электричку. Дэн сидел у себя в кабинете, а Дейв сидел на телефоне в дальней комнате, болтая с подругой. Алан пошел закрыть дверь.  
\- До свидания, Алан, - церемонно попрощался Флетч.  
\- С нетерпением буду ждать нашей скорой встречи, Энди, - в тон ему ответил Алан.  
Мартин ничего не сказал. Алан удивленно приподнял бровь сам себе, пока закрывал дверь. Даже по шкале Мартина, делающего вид, что ничего не произошло, на его взгляд, он просто превзошел все правила приличия. В дверь постучали сразу же, коротко, Алан еще не успел навесить цепочку. Он открыл дверь. Там был широко улыбающийся Мартин:  
\- Я забыл… что-то, - кинул он Флетчу через плечо, настойчиво оттолкнул Алана, врываясь внутрь, и, быстро закрывая ногой дверь, впился губами в его губы.  
\- М-м-м, хорошо, что вспомнил, а то «что-то» уже начинало недоумевать! – парировал Алан у самых его губ. Мартин хмыкнул, но лишь углубил поцелуй. Соприкосновение губ сразу пробило эротическим током оба тела, возбуждение теперь уже знало точный и короткий путь, оно научилось вчера, и тела еще не забыли, потому сработало сразу. Голос Дейва бубнил что-то вдалеке, в относительной безопасности. Было тихо, только слышались нетерпеливые шаги ходящего туда-обратно у самого крыльца Энди. Алан прижал Мартина к входной двери всем телом, горячо целуя в рот, даже сквозь чувственную горячку глумливо ощущая присутствие Энди меньше чем в метре от них, не представляющего себе совершенно, что сквозь деревянную перегородку они отчаянно сосутся у входа, как какая-то ебанутая парочка любовников. Хотя, строго говоря, именно ебанутой парочкой любовников они в этот самый момент и оказались. Вот в тот момент, когда Мартин его поцеловал сегодня, взасос и тайком. До того – это было черт знает чем, трахом по пьяни, дурью, экспериментами. После – стало понятно, что они – любовники. Этого ебаного момента он ждал весь день, он это понял, когда их с Мартином губы слились. Он сказал: да, я согласен быть с тобой.  
\- МАРТИН! – сквозь дверь громко сказал Энди. Он, видно, приложил ухо к двери, чтобы лучше слышать. Алан стал стараться не так громко засасывать товарища и даже задержал дыхание. Впрочем, он чувствовал, что на него, как и на Мартина, сквозь возбуждение и адреналин против воли накатывает смех из-за абсурдности ситуации.  
\- МАРТ! ЭССЕКСКАЯ ЭЛЕКТРИЧКА – НЕ ЭНДИ! ЭЛЕКТРИЧКА ТЕБЯ ЖДАТЬ НЕ БУДЕТ!  
\- ДА МИНУТУ, СЕЙЧАС, УЖЕ ИДУ! – сказал Мартин, старательно хватая ртом воздух. Алан уже не целовал его, просто лежал на нем сверху, тяжело дыша и лихорадочно облизывая губы. Он прижимал нижнюю часть спины Мартина к себе и слушал, как Энди бубнит себе под нос все, что он думает о некоторых суперзвездах, которые искренне полагают, что эссекские электрички их будут ждать. Лимузины могут ждать суперзвезд, минивены и частные самолеты будут ждать суперзвезд, но эссекские электрички – НИКОГДА!  
\- Не уходи, - как-то тоскливо, по-бабски получилось у Алана. Он сам себя запрезирал за эти слова, как только сказал. Он же знал, что Мартину надо идти, да и вообще он не собирался подставлять ни его, ни себя. Все, что произошло, было их личным делом, и никого это не касалось.  
\- Я и не хочу, - честно признался Мартин, - но…  
\- Да я понял, - Алан вообще много чего хотел ему в эту секунду сказать. «Я и не хочу» растопило лед и выпустило наружу то, что он старался в себе контролировать. Он сразу захотел сказать Мартину, каким адом для него был этот день и как он ждал от него хотя бы взгляда, как он чуть не умер от его «ничего». Но понял, что это будет как-то не по-мужски, потому просто тронул его щеку и тихо спросил:  
– Завтра?  
Мартин кивнул. И в этот момент его откинуло от двери мощным ураганом по имени Эндрю, ворвавшимся в тихую студию. Алан быстро сунул руку в карман штанов Мартина, вытаскивая его бумажник и со значением пытаясь сунуть ему под нос:  
\- Ну вот же он, - вторая рука Алана обнимала Мартина за плечо и выражала отеческую заботу. - Уже вернулся, Энди? – холодно поприветствовал Алан Флетчера. - Соскучился по мне?  
\- Ой, а чо это? А, мой бумажник, - радостно сказал Мартин.  
Флетч молча выпинал его на улицу. Алан некоторое время постоял у окна, ухмыляясь, глядя на рассерженно вышагивающего вдоль улицы длинноногого Флетча и как-то одновременно вальяжно и жизнерадостно вприпрыжку отстающего от него на полкорпуса Мартина. Когда Алан повернулся, чтобы идти в студию, в дверях он заметил задумчивую фигуру Дэна Миллера. Он меланхолично протирал очки своей застиранной майкой.  
\- Лимон съешь, - посоветовал он проходящему мимо Алану.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Алан.  
\- Чтобы рожа так не сияла.  
Алан поблагодарил старшего товарища за совет и долго ломал голову над вопросом, как долго он мог там стоять. Потом он вспомнил все, что было до. И что-то ему в первый раз в жизни стало как-то похуй, чего там кто мог о чем подумать. Ну, то есть не совсем похуй, но Дэн же далеко не дурак. Он вошел в комнату. Дейв как раз клал телефонную трубку.  
\- Чо ты такой веселый сегодня, Ал? - спросил Гахан, хихикая. - Это просто как-то противоестественно! Сколько человек ты сегодня убил?


	4. Chapter 4

_Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что моя жестокость – это просто способ победить._  
_Я хочу носить имя разрушителя._  
_Я хочу иметь спички на случай, если мне придется внезапно сгореть._  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что понятие «быть добрым» слишком переоценено._

  
Он был счастлив. Может быть, не единственный раз в своей жизни, зато совершенно абсолютно. Алан сидел и мечтал в наушниках, черт знает о чем мечтал - улыбаясь, туда-сюда водя ручку управления, имитируя занятость и творческий процесс. Ему не приходилось особенно стараться, потому что он сидел и, обрезав семпл случайно попавшего в микрофон дыхания Мартина, делал эротический полувсхлип. Эта деятельность поглощала его с головой. Завтра наступило. Была пятница. А стало быть, завтра будет суббота, а послезавтра воскресенье. Алан жаждал продолжения банкета. В первый раз заниматься любовью после бессонной ночи, спьяну, в четыре утра было клево, но совершенно как-то непотребно и, в сущности, противоестественно. В том смысле, что хотелось сделать это как-то более качественно и душевно. При всем том, что для четырех утра получилось как-то даже слишком охуительно, стало интересно, а как оно будет, если сделать это в полную силу. Мартин эротично стонал ему в уши, сам не зная того, и это провоцировало разгул эротической фантазии Алана.  
Правда, признаться, ко времени прихода Мартина он немного подрастерял свою смелость и его несколько затрясло в непонимании, чего же все-таки ждать. Но потом пришел Мартин и сел рядом с ним, рука об руку, с покорностью японской гейши и с таким же непроницаемым выражением на лице. Алан увидел, что он был одет в черный тонкий трикотажный свитер, который довольно откровенно подчеркивал все достоинства его фигуры, сладострастно облегая плечи, грудь и талию. Глубоким вырезом и закатанными рукавами давая достаточно кожи взору. Джинсы обтягивали бедра, задницу и прочие интересные Алану части тела так плотно, что вызывали желание пощупать и проверить, не слишком ли. Алан присмотрелся внимательнее. Мартин был выбрит тщательнее обычного. Алан остро чувствовал его запах. Он не был надушен, каким-то образом поняв, что Алан не большой фанат парфюмерии, но запах был теплый, его личный. Чуть только смешиваясь с запахом чистой одежды, он вштырил Алана сильнее любых духов с афродизиаком. Алан понял, что Мартин СОБИРАЛСЯ на свидание с ним. Это заводило. Нет, он вообще-то тоже примерил пяток рубашек, пока остался удовлетворен тем, как его рубашка с карманами расходилась на груди и в каком месте. И как стоило бы закатать рукава, и как зачесать назад волосы, чтобы они были чистыми и стильными, но, не дай бог, не вызвали бы мысли о том, что он делал прическу специально. Но мысль о том, что Мартин это ТОЖЕ делал, вызвало в нем прилив какой-то неожиданной теплоты.  
Он не был дураком и понял, что то, что произошло у них с Мартином, было у него в первый раз. Мартин не предупредил его до, не сказал ничего и после. Впрочем, и не надо было, потому что его энтузиазм и самоотдача полностью покрывали отсутствие явного опыта. Эта маленькая тайна еще более сблизила их в этот вечер. Мартин был мужчиной, которого он уважал и к которому испытывал симпатию, а стало быть, он бы не стал травмировать его выяснением нюансов в страхе унизить ненароком или как-то обидеть. Но про себя Алан чувствовал, как эта маленькая ложь стала таким Некоторым Особенным Подарком, который он получил. Некоторым Особенным Подарком, о котором Мартин никогда не заикнется. Которого он, скорее всего, на самом деле в глубине души стыдится. Но который стал определенным шагом желания и доверия навстречу ему. Он стал его первым мужчиной. Просто и без истерик и пафоса. Алан как-то подсознательно почувствовал, что обидит Мартина, если попытается акцентировать это. С другой стороны, это позволило ему посмотреть на игру, которую Мартин вел с ним, несколько иначе. И сейчас ОН сидел рядом, одетый так, как Алану нравилось, и не чувствовал ни малейшего угрызения совести в том, чтобы показать, что он хочет ему нравиться и хочет ему принадлежать. Алан подумал, что ничего на свете не хочет так, как зацеловать его за это от макушки до пяток. Это было какое-то откровение за словами, о котором он раньше только читал в книжках, и только сейчас, ощущая жар руки и бедра Мартина сквозь одежду, понимал, что оно существует на самом деле.  
Это был лучший день на работе. Наиболее продуктивный, и четкий, и приятный, но он как никогда хотел его закончить пораньше. Мартин был рядом, и он постоянно чувствовал контакт. Единственный раз, когда их контакт прервался, был в момент, когда Дейв в шутку лег на спину Мартину, радостно влезая между ними и крича им в ухо:  
\- А ЧО ВЫ ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?!  
Мартин напрягся и выгнул спину, как испуганная до усрачки кошка. Алан удивился. Потому что Мартин вообще очень любил, когда до него дотрагивались. Алан знал, что Флетч порой тискает его, как куклу, а Гарет, их саунд-продюсер, носил его спящего пару раз при нем на руках. Потому его крайне удивила реакция его тела на Дейва. Дейв не заметил и тем был блажен, а вот Алан долго не мог выбросить ее из головы. Он словно потерял связь с Мартином в этот момент. Он не мог понять, почему. Связь восстановилась, впрочем. Но Алан запомнил напомнить себе об этом при следующем удобном случае.  
Они поехали домой на такси. Сидя сзади, соприкасаясь бедрами, заранее доходя до крайней степени трясучки по поводу всего происходящего. Алан решил пошутить:  
\- Не жалеешь, что поехал? Дейв так звал тебя с Марком сегодня в клуб, - ему казалось это хорошей шуткой. Заодно он хотел проверить свои подозрения насчет Дейва. Мартин странно глянул на него. И когда он отчаялся получить какой-либо ответ, тихо и совершенно меланхолично спросил - однако в мягком голосе явственно зазвучала сталь:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Алан хотел сказать, что он почему-то ревнует его к Дейву, что ему явно кажется, что Дейв хочет показать преимущество своих прав на Мартина, потому что когда Мартин тихо отказался с ним пойти, сославшись на важные дела, Дейв устроил ему скандал, словно разъяренная супруга, которую муж отказывался вести на традиционный субботний продуктовый шопинг. С видом оскорбленного в самых святых чувствах и с четким ощущением того, что он имеет законное право на Мартина. Он чуть не расплакался от обиды и ввел Мартина в эмоциональный ступор. Как известно, Мартина нельзя было заставлять что-либо решать силой или давить: он погружался в какой-то интеллектуальный паралич и анабиоз, из которого его нельзя было вывести ни искусственным дыханием по методу рот в рот, ни каким другим методом.  
\- Отстань от человека! – строго сказал Дейву Флетч. - Сказал же, не может.  
\- Ничего, просто пошутил, - сказал Алан Мартину в такси. А что он еще мог ему сказать?  
В тот момент он чувствовал себя ревнивым параноиком. Не буди лиха, пока оно спит - так его учили в детстве. Прошло едва ли больше нескольких месяцев, когда у них состоялся тот примечательный разговор с Дейвом. Мартин с Дейвом в последнее время жили, словно кошка с собакой. Дейв бросался на каждое его слово, а Мартин, обычно спокойно пропускавший все мимо ушей, давал ему в лобешник со всей пролетарской ненавистью, провоцируя Дейва на еще больший взрыв словесных эмоций. Они к вечеру просто растаскивали их в разные стороны и думали, что писец подкрался незаметно, но поутру - соскучившись, видимо, за ночь друг по другу – они счастливо улыбались, шутили, терлись друг о друга и вообще вели себя, как два голодных котика в ожидании миски еды. Словно ангелы.  
Но к вечеру снова дрались.  
Так случилось и в тот примечательный вечер, когда Флетч увел Мартина на футбол, оттащив его от мордобоя с Дейвом за шкирку, а Алан с Дейвом ждали их в пабе и бухали пиво. Дейв жаловался на Мартина, что никак не может найти с ним общего языка. Ему кажется, что он делает для него все, а ничего не работает. Мартин вообще его не воспринимает, закрываясь в себе. Также хитро и незаметно пытался выпытать, что Мартин говорит о нем Алану, заметив, очевидно, что они с Мартином теперь очень много времени проводили наедине. Алану было интересно, подозревает ли он что-то, но Дейв был невинен, как святая дева Мария.  
\- Послушай, я так бы хотел быть ближе с ним, - внезапно выпалил Дейв.  
\- Ближе к нему? – уточнил Алан. Ему казалось, что по-английски так правильнее.  
\- Нет, ближе с ним, - упорно повторил Дейв. Все-таки в мысли Мартина о том, что Дейв очень любит спорить, очевидно, лежало рациональное зерно, - ну понимаешь, мы как бы друзья, а я хочу, чтобы мы были очень близкие друзья. Я хочу знать его, понимать, хочу чувствовать его, хочу быть ближе с ним.  
Алан задумчиво засосал пиво и холодно произнес:  
\- Ты что, гей? – в его случае нападение было лучшей защитой, так почему бы не?  
\- Не! Что ты! – Дейв даже не обиделся, просто всплеснул руками. - У меня девушка есть!  
\- Прости, - сказал Алан, - я все никак не освоюсь с вашим эссекским диалектом. Мне было показалось, что ты имеешь в виду, что ты хочешь с ним переспать.  
Он вправе был ожидать вспышки гнева от Дейва за свою довольно агрессивную шутку, однако Дейв рассмеялся и грустно сказал:  
\- Да ну… да он не такой.  
Обе брови Алана взметнулись высоко-высоко. Иногда он очень жалел о том, что только он понимал некоторые шутки. Дейв, однако, понял его выражение лица так, как хотел:  
\- А что, ты думаешь, может… Он? Ну… не знаю, ты вроде старше, опытнее, Эл… ты думаешь, я неправ, да? Нет, я иногда думаю, что, может быть, я ошибаюсь. Он иногда так смотрит пристально, в упор, я… это так жестко… у меня… я… даже забываю, что у меня девушка есть. Короче, у меня дыхание перехватывает и…  
\- Он плохо видит, - отрезал Алан, - но это почему-то оказывается не его проблемой.  
\- Ай да, ну ладно… значит, так и останусь гетеросексуалом, - как-то с грустью сказал Дейв, заставив их обоих расхохотаться.  
Алану нравился Дейв. За эту легкость, что он внушал. Он в первый раз понял, что ему неприятны те обстоятельства, которые ограничили рамки их дружбы. Впрочем, он уже не в силах это изменить.  
\- Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы ты был моим другом, - честно сказал он Дейву.  
\- Я не гей! – сразу отреагировал Дейв.  
\- Чертов Эссекс!  
\- Блядский Лондон! – парировал Дейв.  
Они ухохотались после этого, и как раз тогда их товарищи радостные вернулись праздновать победу «Арсенала».  
  
_Я хочу написать свой секрет на твоем небе._  
_Я хочу видеть, как ты теряешь контроль._  
_Я хочу видеть, как ты проигрываешь._  
_Я хочу точно знать, чего тебе это будет стоить._

***

Но это все случилось после.  
Сегодня они доехали до дома Алана. В следующий раз он пришел в себя от реальности происходящего только в тот момент, когда почувствовал остро, как сливаются и растираются капельки воды на их полностью обнаженных телах в прохладной спальне. Был адский прикол в том, чтобы заниматься любовью впопыхах, не успевая толком снять одежду. Но в этом каком-то викторианском ощущении темной спальни и голых тел рядом, специально приготовившихся к тому, чтобы заниматься любовью, оказывался какой-то особенный интим. Алан знал, что быстро сегодня все точно не пройдет. Потому и не торопился.  
Слабый холодный свет луны обрисовывал странную линию губ Мартина. Они казались сегодня не просто улыбающимися странно - они выглядели словно бы более пухлыми и манящими, чем обычно. Алан почувствовал, что если не притронется к ним прямо сейчас, то начнет предательски капать голодной слюной. Провел по ним медленно одним пальцем. По верхней и нижней, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Рот раскрылся сильнее, захватывая его палец в благодарность. Этого пока он не мог выдержать, потому впился в них судорожно, чувствуя мгновенно, как они поддаются, раскрываются под ним и двигаются навстречу. Разомкнуть губы, чтобы через секунду снова сомкнуть. Спальня становилась все теплее, и вовсе не из-за центрального отопления. Он лежал сверху голый, чувствуя тело Мартина от подбородка до пяток, и медленно ритмично посасывал его нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю, потом наоборот, чувствуя, как растет напряжение между ними.  
\- Мне нравится заниматься с тобой любовью, - прошептал Алан.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты заставляешь меня кончать, - сквозь зубы и совсем не с той нежностью, на которую рассчитывал Алан, просверлило раскаленным сверлом его мозг.  
Он отстранился, ухмыляясь, и снова повторил свой маневр с пальцем, на этот раз заставляя Мартина взять свой палец в рот и засосать. Мартин послушно сделал все так, как он хотел, прикусив напоследок зубами его палец, за что получил в шутку мокрыми пальцами по щеке. Алан знал, что играет с огнем тут, и сразу прошептал:  
\- Если захочешь остановиться, просто скажи. Ты понял?  
\- Понял. Дотронься до меня.  
Алан медленно спустился к его груди, захватывая между указательным и большим пальцем сосок. Не настолько, чтобы сделать больно, но настолько, чтобы дать понять, что он здесь не для того, чтобы гладить его тело. Мартин выдохнул судорожно, второй рукой автоматически поглаживая себя с другой стороны. Алану больно было делать то, что он сделал, но у него не было выбора, он вынужден был это сказать, хотя мозг его кричал: молчи, мудила!  
\- Не смей себя трогать, когда я рядом, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, разве что радостная ухмылка Мартина подсказала ему, что отказ в этом зрелище станет стоящей жертвой, - пока я тебе не прикажу это делать!  
Мартин опустил руку вниз. Послушавшись как будто, а фактически просто поглаживая себя по животу.  
\- Ну так не пизди, - удивительно любезно и оптимистично сказал Мартин, - а сделай что-нибудь.  
Алан в первую секунду не решил, что сделать - заткнуть ему рот или сказать что-нибудь гадкое, но потом решил пойти более сложным и более действенным путем. Медленно спустившись поцелуями по середине живота, прямо через лобок к толстому члену, деловито захватывая его ртом до середины сразу. Дальше не вышло. Как и следовало ожидать, желание шутить у Мартина как рукой сняло. Он раздвинул ноги перед ним, выгибаясь в сладостном стоне, когда Алан вытащил изо рта и облизал головку его члена, чтобы в следующем движении снова съехать по стволу вниз, чувствуя, как от соприкосновения с шелковистой кожей начинают похотливо гореть губы.  
\- ЕЩЕ! – услышал он, когда выпустил член и начал покрывать поцелуями бедра рядом. Вот это слово он готов был слышать от него круглосуточно. Он снова взял в рот еще дальше, чем мог, потом еще, чувствуя, что обретает контроль над телом внизу. Его захватило это ощущение дарения удовольствия не ради чего-то, а просто ради процесса. Он нарочито медленно скользил губами по члену Мартина,  
задерживаясь и не сжимая слишком. Поглаживая подтянутый живот, внутреннюю часть бедер - слегка, едва касаясь, одними кончиками пальцев, потом облизывая их и снова касаясь. Ему нравилось, что это погружает Мартина в эротический транс, так им удавалось хотя бы как-то разделить обуявшее его этой ночью ощущение. Он не хотел давать себе воли. Он хотел насладиться их близостью до конца. Он ласкал его так минут пятнадцать, так, что заболели челюсти, хотя ушам никак не надоело слушать тихие восторженные вздохи. Он поднялся выше по его телу. Прикусив сначала один сосок, потом второй, и заныв отчаянно.  
\- Я хочу тебя…  
Господи, он умер и попал, очевидно, в рай.  
\- Доставь мне удовольствие.  
\- Дай мне в рот.  
\- Как прикажете, сэр, - хмыкнул Алан, забираясь к Мартину на грудь. Мысль о том, чтобы отъебать его в рот в такой неудобной для него и зависимой позиции, невероятно взбодрила его, выведя из эротического транса в совсем другое настроение, с которого он задохнулся, опираясь руками об изголовье кровати, аккуратно вкладывая головку мимо припухших губ, с готовностью принимающих его. Руки. Руки Мартина, схватившие его за голые бедра. Сжавшиеся чуть сильнее, когда он задвинул глубже, чем тот бы мог выдержать.  
\- Гооосподитыблядьбожетыымой…  
Это было горячо. Он ритмично задвигал бедрами, входя и выходя несильно, но часто и настойчиво. Стон Мартина, упершегося ладонями в его живот, чтобы сдержать его напор, порвал нахуй ему барабанные перепонки, заставив их сладострастно кончить от самого прекрасного звука, который ему приходилось слышать. Только вот ему самому ни в коем случае не следовало это делать сейчас!  
Он развернул его, резко утыкая лицом в подушку, заводя руки за спину и коленом раздвигая ноги так широко, как только мог. Мартин был возбужден достаточно, но такое обращение лишь усилило его удовольствие. Алану очень хотелось связать ему сейчас руки. Тяжело дыша, он дотянулся до ближайшего ремня, обматывая его восьмеркой и потом вокруг обеих рук, сжимая до боли, продевая штырек застежки в дырку. Реакция Мартина четко говорила ему о том, что он был не единственным охуевшим перевозбужденным животным в этой комнате.  
Неверный свет луны мог врать, но он мог поклясться, что бедра Мартина двинулись вверх, навстречу ему, когда он, мокрый от пота и задыхающийся, осторожно провел членом по внутренней стороне бедра вверх, вниз, и снова вверх. В любом случае, он хотел в этом убедиться и выиграть еще хотя бы пару минут до того, как у него снесет нахер башку от секса по совершенно не объяснимой для него причине. Он закусил зубами руку Мартина в районе трицепса, потом между лопаток, снова заставляя выгнуться в пояснице. Облизал руки вплоть до самого ремня, потом аккуратно, опустившись вниз и упираясь подбородком в голую задницу, медленно взял в рот два пальца правой руки, заведенной за спину, так же, словно бы он ему снова сосал.  
\- Возьми меня, - прозвучало отнюдь не неожиданно.  
Член Алана вибрировал воистину на одной звуковой волне с этими частотами. Он подумал, что Мартин уже достаточно возбужден, чтобы принять его без особенных церемоний, но на всякий случай облизал ладони и несколько раз смачно и звонко ударил его по заднице, исключительно чтобы отвлечь нервы. Его потрясло сообщение Мартина о том, что если он не выебет его сейчас, тот планирует закончить этот вечер без него, и наполнило массой разнообразных картин. Впрочем, это же и заставило его забыть обо всех своих намерениях и присунуть свой гудящий от напряжения горячий член между широко расставленных для его услады стройных ног. Кажется, вторжение немного вернуло Мартина на землю, хоть Алан и старался, несмотря на свое тяжелое эмоциональное состояние, быть помилосерднее. Но это было даже хорошо, потому что он по крайней мере смог его хорошенько отъебать, медленно двигаясь, пока тот привыкал к его присутствию внутри себя, и быстрее засаживая, чувствуя, как тело начинает ему поддаваться и подмахивать навстречу, усиливая ощущения.  
Он кончил внутрь. Заставляя кончить и Мартина. И долго еще наслаждался ощущением собственной спермы, своим членом и рукой медленно поглаживая бедра Мартина в самом верху, когда уже вынул из него и ласково принялся покрывать поцелуями его шею сзади и затылок.  
\- Пить, - сказал Мартин.  
Он принес ему вина. Потом долго идиотничал, отказываясь развязывать руки, и поил Мартина из бокала сам. Вино, разумеется, пролилось где только можно, заливая простыни и тело Мартина. На простыни Алану было наплевать, но с других мест он старательно его слизал, заводя их обоих по новой. Эта ночь точно должна была продолжаться очень долго.


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло несколько месяцев.  
Алан сидел, нахохлившись, закрыв лицо рукой. Депеш Мод собрался в полном составе. Они слушали материал, предложенный Маэстро Гором. Все. Жизнерадостный Дейв в шортах, серьезный Энди, Миллер с помощниками. Все сосредоточенно слушали:

 _Вот новая игра, в которую мы так любим играть,_  
_Игра не без добавления реальности,_  
_Ты обращаешься со мной, как с собакой,_  
_Ставишь меня на колени._  
_Давай поиграем в хозяина и раба!_

И только Алан сидел красный, как свекла. Маэстро чувствовал себя великолепно. Дейв сидел и орал ему припев прямо в ухо, подпевая, ему чрезвычайно понравилась провокация. Мартин улыбался загадочной улыбкой Моны Лизы и периодически ежился, когда дыхание Дейва или его губы слишком задевали его чувствительную кожу около уха. На взгляд Алана, Дейв приставал к Мартину совершенно откровенно - еще более откровенно, чем Мартин в представленном демо откровенничал об их сексуальной практике. Все остальные словно сидели в каких-то свинцовых шорах, если не чувствовали, как раскалился этот гребаный воздух вокруг них троих.

 _Это так похоже на жизнь,_  
_Играемую в постели,_  
_С тобой наверху_  
_И мной под тобой._  
_Забудь все о равенстве,_  
_Давай поиграем в хозяина и раба._

Проблема была в том, что когда Алан слышал эти слова, которые говорил Мартин, у него, как правило, была полная эрекция. Была она и сейчас. Вообще, он очень конкретно вспоминал тот раз, когда Маэстро был в особо ебливом настроении и легком состоянии укурки, что, правда, никак не сказалось на реакции его тела на ласки в отрицательном смысле, и поеблись они как-то особенно феерично.  
\- Ха-ха-ха! – громко сказал Дейв, аплодируя. - А еще раз можно? Март, блядский ты сукин сын, ну ты жжешь! Ха-ха-ха… Эл?  
\- Что? – тихо спросил Алан.  
\- Тебе нравится? – спросил Дейв.  
\- Нет, - мрачно сказал Алан.  
Дейв закатился от хохота вместе с Энди и Дэном. На их взгляд, мрачное выражение лица Алана было чрезвычайно комичным.  
\- О, наш мистер Хороший Мальчик так смущен нашими дурными манерами! Март! Ты заставил его покраснеть! – насмешливо проговорил Дейв и пропел, передергивая с похабностью интонаций:  
\- О-о-о… ну да-ава-а-ай поиграем в хозяина и раба-а-а, ну давай уже, сделай меня, Эл!  
\- Хеее-хеееее-хееееее, – прозвучало отчетливо и громко, перекрывая все остальные голоса.  
\- Ну давай Алан, ну вернись на землю, тут ебутся! – польщенный реакцией Мартина, продолжил свой радостный глумеж над товарищем Дейв.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что в твоих консерваториях твои бабушки, пожизненные члены… Британского географического общества, не рассказали тебе про то, как люди ебутся раком… Но ты же уже взрослый мужик, Алан, ты старше нас всех! Тебе бы стоило нас поучить.  
Мартин откинулся в кресле назад и практически уже выл от хохота, по щекам его текли слезы. Дейв, правда, не понимал всего юмора ситуации. Он считал, что у Мартина такой дичайший восторг вызывает его неподражаемое чувство юмора. И он продолжал глумиться над высоким происхождением и тонкой душевной организацией Алана, которого шокирует мысль о том, чтобы надрать кому-нибудь задницу в ролевой игре. А Мартин держался за живот и тихо скулил.  
Алан убрал руку от лица. Губы его вытянулись в нитку. Он внезапно, неожиданно для самого себя разозлился настолько, что едва сдержал желание дать Мартину при всех наотмашь по лицу и сказать что-нибудь очень скабрезное на тему того, как он пару дней назад сам, стоя на коленях, сука, голый, давал ему во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позициях и просил еще. Алану хотелось вскочить на стол, схватив Мартина за грудки, и сладострастно поделиться с Дейвом своим первозданным восторгом, который заставил его самого истерически зарыдать, когда Мартин простонал ему заветные три с половиной слова. Он хотел посмотреть в глаза Дейву и сказать: а знаешь ли ты, как взрываются кишки и распадаются мозги от счастливейшего «Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ» под свист ремня, со смачным шлепком опускающегося на беззащитную растянувшуюся перед тобой вожделенную плоть. От экстатического крика, снова свиста, и снова этого страшнейшего яда. Я.Тебя. Люблю. Алан. Знаешь ли ты, как это бьет поддых, как капают слезы и сводит предательской судорогой рот? И хочется слиться с ним, внизу, впиться ртом в рот, войти внутрь, войти под кожу и застыть так, в отчаянной и неудовлетворимой жажде близости и единения. Хочется сбросить все защитные панцири и плакать, как маленький ребенок, обнимая его всем своим телом. Потому что это «я тебя люблю» - оно убивает. Так не должно быть. Он должен быть сильным и доставлять удовольствие тому, кто снизу. Тот не должен был прочувствовать его границы. Потому что это «я тебя люблю» оказывается сильнее. Выходя за рамки секса и чувственного удовольствия на грани боли. Как остаться тем, кто дарит это удовольствие, имея на это силу и мощь? Как это сделать, если тебя разрывает заживо? Как это сделать, если слезы застилают взор, а руки трясутся и хотят нежно касаться шеи и чувственных губ, губы хотят целовать глаза и лоб и шею - губы нельзя, табу, потому что это первый способ потерять человеческий облик и просто взять то, что хочешь в истерическом забвении, поэтому только шею, и лоб, и глаза - и стонать сквозь зубы, отчаянно в ответ крича одноклеточное: «Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Люблю. Каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждым вздохом, каждым движением. Это Я тебя люблю, ты просто чувствуешь мою любовь, впитываешь ее и получаешь от нее кайф». Совершать удар, причинять боль не причиняя боли, ровно настолько, чтобы понимать, что доставляешь удовольствие, и слышать экстатическое признание – это настолько извращенно, ненатурально прекрасно, что это просто неописуемо. И они даже не трахались для этого. Они ЕЩЕ не трахались, а ему хотелось орать от оргазма. Алану хотелось объяснить все Дейву как можно подробнее и натуралистичнее и спросить, глядя в глаза: ты, сукин сын, блядь, ты знаешь, что ради таких моментов стоит жить?!  
Алан вздохнул, с усилием потирая лицо, особенно подбородок и губы. Его неудовольствие смешалось с острой сексуальной фрустрацией и против воли еще и возбудило его, что было чертовски взрывоопасным коктейлем. Но воспитание, консерватории или бабушки, действительные члены Британского географического общества, делали свое дело: он взял себя в руки. Он молча выдохнул, внимательно посмотрел на свои пальцы, лежавшие на столе, и тихо сказал Миллеру:  
\- Ты правда полагаешь, что цензура пропустит это в эфир?  
Миллер слушал на повторе «ставишь меня на колени» и сосредоточенно кивал.  
\- А хорошо, - сказал он, - а мне нравится. Это хорошо. Скажем, что это социальная сатира. Пусть только попробуют показать, что не понимают, где. Жизнь всех ебет, а мы смело глумимся над тем, в каких позах. Остро. Социально. Пускаем в сингл.  
\- ЧО?! – в три голоса спросили Мартин, Дейв и Энди.

***

То, что произошло дальше, не стало для Алана неожиданностью. Оно вошло в его жизнь незаметно и плавно. Слишком незаметно и плавно, чтобы что-то решить. Слишком незаметно и плавно, чтобы осознать. Он вошел как-то в студию и увидел Дейва, нервно мацающего бутылку с пивом и хихикающего. На него орал Дэн Миллер:  
\- Если ты приблизишься к дому Мартина Гора ближе чем на сто метров, я вызову полисмена!  
\- А на сто один можно? – хихикнул Дейв.  
\- Узнаю, что ты туда опять пополз, убью нахуй. Матку вырву.  
Алан почувствовал, как его брови удивленно лезут наверх. С тех пор, как он видел Мартина, он явно что-то пропустил. Дэн был очень зол. Дейв был какой-то странный, он был пьян и его трясло, и он вел себя еще ненормальнее, чем обычно. Еще более ненормальный, чем обычно, Дейв - это о чем-то говорило, надо сказать! Алан подошел и молча встал рядом с разъяренным Дэном, очки которого съехали на кончик носа, а руки уперлись в бока с очень угрожающим видом.  
\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Алан, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Это было очень странно. Он начал волноваться.  
\- Какого черта вы там делали? – раздраженно спросил Дейва Дэн. - Ну какого гребаного черта?!  
Дейв закатился от хохота - на взгляд Алана, не слишком адекватно ситуации - и внезапно ткнул пальцем Алана в живот.  
\- Спроси у Алана. Он у нас такой МАСТЕР по таким вещам. Ох, он тебе и нарасскажет, что можно делать ночью!  
Алан мрачно ударил Дейва по руке, тыкающей ему в живот.  
\- Ты спятил, Дейв?  
\- Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО АЛАН ДЕЛАЕТ НОЧЬЮ, ПУСТЬ ХОТЬ КАРТИНЫ КАРАВАДЖО НА ДВЕРЦЕ ХОЛОДИЛЬНИКА ВЫЖИГАЕТ! НО ФЛЕТЧ ПОТОМ НЕ ЖАЛУЕТСЯ МНЕ, ЧТО ПЫТАЛСЯ ОТКАЧАТЬ МАРТИНА, КОГДА ТОТ ПЫТАЛСЯ ОТРАВИТЬСЯ, БЛЯДЬ!  
Внезапно лицо Дейва изменилось. Уголки губ повисли вниз, словно у куклы, и по щекам как по заказу скатились две увесистые слезы.  
\- Он меня не выносит, Дэн! – всхлипывая, сказал он. - ОН МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИ-И-ИТ! Тебя, кстати, тоже, - скорость смены эмоций Дейва воистину поражала, он снова получил по руке от мрачного Алана, пытаясь ткнуть пальцем ему в грудь. - Правда-правда, Мартин сам мне это сказал!  
Алану показалось, что его только что отпинали в живот изнутри. Он забыл, как дышать, на пару минут. Ему показалось, что это все ему снится. Это был какой-то бред. Однако ему, по всей видимости, удалось сохранить лицо, потому что скользнувший по нему взглядом Дэн незаинтересованно отвернулся и снова уставился на Дейва.  
\- Дейв, я тебя предупредил насчет Мартина, да?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты меня понял?  
\- Да.  
\- Иди работай, Дейв, - голос Дэна стал спокойнее, и это немного ослабило мерзкое тянущее ощущение внутри Алана.  
Дейв повернулся и пошел по коридору, внезапно остановился и повернулся:  
\- Даниэль Миллер! – позвал он.  
\- Что ты имеешь мне сказать, Давид? – усталым, но терпеливым голосом воспитателя в школе для умственно отсталых откликнулся Дэн.  
\- Дэн, почему он меня не любит?  
\- Дейв, я бы больше удивился, если бы он нашел причину тебя полюбить! Я тебя в данный момент просто ненавижу. Сгинь-пропади с глаз моих!  
\- Но он любил меня!  
Алан молился про себя, чтобы этот вечер откровений на сегодня уже закончился. Ему уже было более чем достаточно. Дейв скользнул по нему темным сумасшедшим взглядом и внезапно заявил:  
\- ЭТО ОН ЕГО НАСТРАИВАЕТ ПРОТИВ МЕНЯ!  
\- Дейв, если тебя не устраивает, как к тебе относятся другие люди, это не значит, что в этом виноваты они или кто-то третий, - тихим, едва слышным голосом, однако чрезвычайно корректно по интонации проговорил Алан. - Я не хочу выступать в роли судьи, но может быть, в том, как к тебе относятся, виноват все-таки ты сам?  
Дэн захохотал громогласно, хлопая себя руками по бокам.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал, Ал, в этом дурдоме, что бы я без тебя делал?!  
Как ни странно, Дейв тоже рассмеялся, хотя по его глазам не было заметно, чтобы он понял шутку Алана.  
\- Дэн, скажи ему, пусть он меня полюбит? – проныл Дейв, уже наполовину в шутку, но эта шутка заставила Дэна взвыть. - Дэн, ты старше! Он тебя слушается! Ну скажи ему, Дэн, а?  
\- Вы уже ступайте-таки, куда шли, мистер Гахан. Перестаньте испытывать мое терпение. Оно не безгранично.  
Алан, автоматически передвигая ноги, сделал пару шагов.  
\- Ну-ка, Алан, зайди ко мне в кабинет на секундочку, будь так добр, - сказал ему Дэн. - У тебя что-то болит? – заботливо спросил он.  
\- А? – спросил Алан, потом, проследив за взглядом Дэна, заметил, что держится рукой то ли за живот, то ли за грудь, словно человек, испытывающий колики. Руку свою он едва чувствовал, потому даже как-то удивился. - Ничего, все в порядке, - сказал он и проследовал за Дэном.  
\- Может, таблетку какую дать? – спросил Дэн. - Не надо терпеть боль!  
Алан как-то по-дурацки захихикал этому старому мудрому родительскому совету. «Не надо терпеть боль!» Боже… если бы от всего помогали таблетки. «Не надо терпеть боль!»  
\- Ха-ха-ха… охх… не надо, само отвалится, - сказал Алан.  
\- Ну, смотри. Обращайся, если что. Садись, я тебя надолго не задержу.  
Алан опустился на диван напротив стола Миллера. Миллер присел на краешек стола, озабоченно сложив руки на груди. Он закатал рукава клетчатой красной рубашки и задумчиво смотрел на свои запястья. Желваки его ходили ходуном. Тон, однако, которым он обратился к Алану, был достаточно спокойным и миролюбивым.  
\- Алан, я чего спросить-то хотел. Я знаю, вы с Мартином близки.  
Алана снова кольнуло в живот.  
\- Мы хорошие друзья, - на всякий случай сказал он.  
Дэн озадаченно на него посмотрел. Уточнение он счел излишним.  
\- Я о том и говорю. Ты… можешь узнать, что там случилось? У Мартина.  
Алан задумчиво поднял брови.  
\- Ну… с божьей помощью… А…что вообще на самом деле случилось, Дэн? Потому что вообще, когда я всех видел в последний раз, они все, и Мартин, и Дейв, были веселы и жизнерадостны и даже не сильно пьяны. Что произошло?  
\- Ну, с моей точки зрения выглядело это так. Я пришел на работу рано. Потом около двенадцати меня от зачарованного наблюдения за финансовым отчетом оторвали крокодильи вопли и повторяющиеся звуки ударов тупого предмета о твердую пустую поверхность. Или пустого предмета о твердую тупую поверхность.  
Алан заржал. Нервно. Дэн продолжил:  
\- Я вышел из кабинета и увидел, как Флетч пытается пробить головой Дейва раковину, очень нехорошо при этом ругаясь и выражаясь самым уродливым и непристойным образом, что вообще с Флетчем редко случается. У меня даже уши свернулись в трубочку вместе с мозгами, пока я пытался представить себе все то, что Флетч обещал с ним сделать.  
\- Хааа-хааа-хааааа, - Алан не мог удержаться. У него даже слезы выступили от хохота.  
\- Смешно ему, - пробурчал Дэн беззлобно.  
\- Извини, Дэн.  
\- Пока я пытался спасти лицо вашего бессменного фронтмена и изолировать находящегося в состоянии невменяемости Флетча, мне позвонил Мартин и голосом умирающей лебеди сообщил, что он сильно извиняется, но никак не может сегодня посетить ни одно из горячо любимых им мест работы по причине легкого недомогания. Я было решил, что у него банальный бодун, и хотел было ему вставить по первое число, но Флетч внезапно попросил меня не давить на Мартина. Я пообещал, что буду ласков с ним, как мамка, и дам сиську, если Флетч перестанет пиздить Дейва и объяснит мне, что происходит.  
Алан потер лицо рукой. Взял в одну руку стакан, в другую бутылку с минералкой.  
\- И что же сказал Флетч?  
\- Флетч выдал примерно следующее: «Я пришел. Они там. Черт его знает. Дерутся. Ор стоит на весь подъезд. Дверь не открывают. Чую пиздец». Потом из двери вылетает Дейв. Март целенаправленно пытается, по словам Флетча, или поставить рекорд по скоростному употреблению C2H5OH, или, что более вероятно, напиться вусмерть с непосредственной целью сдохнуть.  
\- Блядь! – стакан выпал из рук Алана, вода пролилась на ковер. - Я прошу прощения.  
\- Нет, ничего, я тоже как-то так и высказал свои мысли на этот счет.  
\- Я уберу, - сказал Алан, схватившись за стакан и, разумеется, порезавшись. И потрясенный отчего-то видом крови, стекающей по пальцу, замер.  
\- Сам уберу, - Миллер оттолкнул его обратно в диван, - хватит с меня на сегодня человеческих жертв в вашей стае товарищей. В общем, Флетч сказал, что он его эээ… в общем, привел его в чувство старым добрым деревенским методом «пальцы в рот», холодным душем и заставил проспаться. С утра, убедившись, что пациент подает признаки жизни - стонет, матерится и просит его пристрелить, - передал нашего красавчика с рук на руки прибывшим домой из самовольной отлучки в гости к родственникам матери и сестрам. Сообщив им, что их брат и сын отравился за пятичасовым чаем овсяным печеньем, но в данный момент чувствует себя лучше, и можно даже попытаться дать ему  
бульон или пару тостов. И отбыл на работу.  
\- Я правильно тебя понял? - переспросил Алан. - Ты хочешь сказать, что ты полагаешь, что Мартин э-э… проявил внезапно некие суицидальные наклонности?  
\- Хорошо ты это сейчас сказал, - сказал Дэн. – Да, некие суицидальные наклонности путем попытки отравиться, чтобы сдохнуть.  
\- Но зачем? – спросил Алан. - С чего бы это вдруг? Сроду не подозревал в нем ничего подобного. ПОЧЕМУ?!  
\- А вот это я бы и хотел, чтобы ты узнал у Мартина.  
Алан захохотал очень высоко и несколько даже, на взгляд Дэна, придурковато. Очень для себя нехарактерно, на взгляд Дэна. Алан хотел сказать, что он с большим успехом может пойти научить фонарный столб декламировать Канта, чем попытаться по-девичьи пооткровенничать с Мартином. Но на лице Дэна висело выражение абсолютной серьезности. Алан озабоченно облизал палец, чтобы унять кровотечение. Ну и убрать глумливую ухмылку с лица.  
\- Я просто хочу знать, к чему это приведет. И насколько это все серьезно. С чего бы это эти сволочи, которые тут дерутся каждый день, вдруг проявляли такую невъебенную чувствительность? - сказал Дэн. - Я хочу, чтобы поговорил ты, поскольку ты как-то с ними со всеми умудряешься разговаривать, и они тебе доверяют и не впадают при общении с тобой на непротокольные темы в анабиоз, или маразм, или сразу в анабиоз и маразм одновременно.  
Алан хмыкнул. Картина, представившаяся его внутреннему взору от слов Дэна, оказалась до ужаса красочной и до боли знакомой. Вообще… он как-то и сам уже на удивление сильно хотел узнать, что же такое случилось с Мартином, и естественно по сугубо личным причинам. Потому он кивнул и, озадаченно посасывая палец, пошел заниматься своими делами. Сказать, что у него откатились яйца – это просто было ничего не сказать. О черепную коробку изнутри билось, заставляя колотиться сердце: «Он тебя не любит. Он сам мне сказал». Нет, Алан знал, что Дейв та еще сучка и язык у него без костей, но как далеко от правды он мог бы зайти и зачем ему было бы нарочно перевирать слова Мартина? «Он тебя не любит. Он сам мне сказал». Ну не бывает же дыма без огня, в самом деле? Потом до него доперло, что шутки шутками, а Мартина сегодня могло уже и не быть. Его аж замутило. Внезапно ему показались его переживания слишком эгоистичными. Он вышел к телефону в коридор и набрал его номер, трубку взяла сестра и сообщила, что он спит. Он положил трубку и сомнабулистически направился к своему рабочему месту. Как будто бы он в самом деле сможет сегодня работать. Нет, он поимитировал рабочий оргазм пару часов но мысль о том, что ему надо съездить к Мартину, не отпускала.  
Дейву тоже не сиделось на месте спокойно. Флетча он боялся, а Алана от него по странной причине подташнивало. Дейв стал отпрашиваться у Дэна на концерт «Рамонез». Сигарета, три кофе, сигарета. Алан понял, что он не соображает, зачем пялится в монитор.  
\- Группа «Рамонез» выступала у нас на прошлой неделе, - сухо отрезал Дэн. - Я тебе что сказал про Мартина?  
\- Ну вдруг ему нужно чего? – сказал Дейв.  
\- То, что ему надо, ему даст Алан, - отрезал Дэн.  
\- А почему это АЛАН?! – с наездом спросил Дейв.  
\- Ну не может Флетч каждую ночь у Мартина ночевать! У него должна быть какая-то своя жизнь.  
\- Дэн, мне это вовсе не трудно, - начал Флетч, - я живу через улицу, за углом. Зачем Алану тащиться в нашу окраину? Побьют еще за то, что рожа незнакомая, а значит, подозрительная, или за то, что одет не как подобает на районе.  
Но Дэн перебил его:  
\- Ты мне сегодня нужен, Энди, по финансовым делам.  
\- Мне тоже не трудно, - подал наконец голос Алан.  
\- Так иди уже! – нетерпеливо проговорил Дэн.  
\- А как же я? – спросил Дейв.  
Но глас его остался гласом вопиющего в пустыне.  
В электричке Алан прочитал весь «Таймс», пытаясь отвлечься, включая объявления о потере кошек, посчитал циферки в биржевой сводке и долго медитировал на фотографию леди Ди в новом вечернем платье, под руку с супругом. Процесс захватил его, и дурацкие мысли сверлили голову уже не так болезненно. Он дошел до дома Мартина, предварительно сверившись с картой, и постучал в дверь. Ему открыла женщина, по всей видимости, мать Мартина. Он сказал, что его зовут Алан Чарльз Уайлдер, он музыкант из Лондона, является Мартину коллегой по работе, и сказал, что трудовой коллектив послал его проведать здоровье больного. А также узнать, не надо ли чем помочь. Если она и удивилась, то лицо ее ничего не показало.  
\- Проходите, пожалуйста. Нет, спасибо, ему уже лучше, я думаю, что мы ни в чем не нуждаемся, но еще раз спасибо вам за проявленное внимание.  
\- Это наш долг. На самом деле, это просто мелочи. Простите меня за беспокойство, миссис Гор. У вас очень уютный дом.  
\- Ох, огромное вам спасибо, молодой человек! Давайте свою куртку, мистер Уайлдер, я повешу ее в шкаф, комната Мартина наверху.  
Мартин! – крикнула она громче. – К тебе пришли с работы!  
\- С какой работы? – испуганно отозвался Мартин. Звук его голоса внезапно разбил лед в желудке Алана, так как все внезапно стало таким знакомым и обычным, и тайная надежда на то, что на самом деле ничего не случилось, ничего не изменится и все будет в порядке, воспряла в нем и восстала из пепла, словно птица Феникс. Он и не знал, как он испугался за него, ровно до того момента, как услышал его голос. У него словно гора с плеч упала.  
\- Это я, Март, - сказал он, входя в комнату.  
\- Ал?!  
Мартин сидел на кровати, поджав одну ногу под себя, и задумчиво тренькал что-то на гитаре. Судя по всему, с ним все было в полном порядке. Он выглядел бледноватым, да и вообще лицо было каким-то странноватым, но, видимо, в творческом отношении день для него прошел значительно толковее, чем для них всех. Алану очень хотелось в сердцах спросить: «Чего же ты творишь-то, засранец! Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет, что ты к ебаной матери парализовал мозг четырем человекам одновременно?! Как можно вести себя так безответственно?» Он просто не знал, как сформулировать, чтобы не спровоцировать внезапный взрыв Мартиновских эмоций, ну по крайней мере, до того, пока не поймет, что же все-таки его спровоцировало на нервный срыв. Взрослым тут в любом случае придется быть ему.  
\- Он самый, - сказал Алан мрачновато, - как ты?  
\- Не желаете ли чаю? - мать Мартина появилась в дверях.  
\- Спасибо, миссис Гор, ради бога, не беспокойтесь из-за меня!  
\- Что вы, мистер Уайлдер, никакого беспокойства. Я только что его приготовила, и мне было бы очень приятно вас угостить.  
Мартин одним ловким движением встал с кровати, отставил гитару, подошел и тронул Алана за плечо:  
\- Пшли, - шепнул он ему на ухо, - сопротивление бесполезно. Оно только продлит твои муки.  
Алан пошел вслед за Мартином по лестнице, разглядывая сюрреалистичную курчавую, пушистую рыжеватую макушку и испытывая целый спектр противоречивых эмоций сразу.  
\- Уважь мою мать, - сказал Мартин тихо, себе под нос, но Алан слышал прекрасно, - ей так редко случается поговорить с кем-то из моих друзей, кто может связать пару слов на хорошем английском. Она так обрадовалась, что я наконец-то связался с кем-то из приличных людей.  
\- Право, не знаю что сказать, Март. Я, конечно, крайне польщен твоими словами, но я в глубине души не очень уверен, что по сути своей твое знакомство со мной является для нее таким уж большим поводом для радости, - ехидно парировал Алан.  
Громкое жизнерадостное «ХЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ-ХЕ» убедило его в том, что пациент чувствует себя значительно лучше, чем ему казалось.  
Крепкий черный чай, впрочем, взбодрил его, да и есть уже хотелось довольно сильно, у него с утра маковой росинки во рту не было. Он сильно приналег на хлеб с маслом, заедая его печеньем, что не помешало ему битый час, практически не закрывая рта, обсуждать с миссис Гор новые платья принцессы Дианы – она тоже читала сегодняшний «Таймс», биржевые сводки и объявления о пропаже домашних животных. Старшая сестра Мартина покрутилась вокруг, но вскоре потеряла интерес к Алану, так как он не обращал на нее никакого внимания, разве что сказал, что у него есть два брата.  
\- А чем они занимаются? – спросила миссис Гор.  
Услышав, что они классические музыканты-пианисты, миссис Гор совершенно растаяла и завороженно слушала, как Алан полчаса рассказывал о своей семье, об учебе в музыкальном колледже. Алан, правда, умолчал, что ушел из дому со скандалом и с ними не общается уже несколько лет. Это показалось ему в данный момент лишней информацией. Может быть, потому что он отчасти тоже отдохнул в этот момент, хотя бы немного ощутив себя в семье. Ему не хотелось разрушать этот странный, но по-своему волшебный момент. Мартин все это время молчал. Судя по его лицу, он был чрезвычайно счастлив возможностью помолчать и очень благодарен Алану за эту самую любезно предоставленную возможность. Алан наблюдал за ним искоса, отметив про себя, что у Мартина слегка трясутся руки. Но держался он хорошо. И если не обращать внимания на пять раз упавшую чайную ложечку и судорожный стук белоснежной чайной чашки о блюдце, то в том, что ему незамутненное спокойствие улыбающейся физиономии дается с нечеловеческим трудом, заподозрить его было трудно. Большой белый пес Мартина, пришедший на явное оживление на кухне, выпросил и быстро проглотил Алановский последний бутерброд. Миссис Гор попыталась выгнать пса на улицу пинками, а пес испуганно попытался спрятаться где-то между ногами, под стулом Мартина, явно не подрассчитав сочетание высоты сиденья стула и собственных размеров. Мартин рассмеялся и ласково потрепал пса за ушами, схватив его обеими руками за шею.  
\- Иди на место, парень, - сказал он тихо, заставив пса деловито зацокать когтями и отправиться, куда сказал хозяин.  
Алан поблагодарил миссис Гор за чай, и они снова поднялись наверх в комнату Мартина.  
\- Ну, так что, собственно, произошло-то? - с места в карьер спросил Алан. Поняв, что если он не спросит Мартина сейчас, то не спросит, наверное, уже никогда.  
\- Э-э-э… я, наверное, напился, - сказал Мартин, снова поджимая под себя ногу и садясь на кровать.  
\- Это я в курсе, - сказал Алан. Мартин, разумеется, не предложил ему присесть где-то конкретно, потому он, взвесив все «за» и «против» и поколебавшись, сел на кровать рядом с ним. - Я не о том спрашиваю.  
\- Я, думаю что я… просто… напился. Я, в некотором смысле, даже уверен, - повторил Мартин.  
\- Да Флетч все рассказал. И как он тебя откачивал тоже, - совершенно спокойно парировал Алан.  
\- Все? – переспросил Мартин.  
\- Практически, - сказал Алан, - и вот это «практически» не дает мне покоя, друг мой. Вот просто знаешь, я и спать не могу, я и жрать не могу.  
\- Что? – с невиннейшей и наигрустнейшей из всех возможных интонаций спросил Мартин.  
\- Четыре буквы. «Ди». «Эй». «Ви». «И». Дейв.  
\- А что? – вроде бы одно и то же слово, два раза, но теперь на холке Мартина выросли едва заметные шипы.  
\- Вот в этом и вопрос, Мартин. А ЧТО? – повторил сквозь зубы Алан.  
\- Я уже сказал, я просто напился, ничего не было, - сказал Мартин.  
\- Мартин, - Алан судорожно сцепил руки на груди, - я ненавижу высказывать ультиматумы, ты меня прости, но если ты не будешь говорить со мной сейчас, я уйду, - он сам охренел от собственной смелости, но пробиться сквозь эту маску иначе было совершенно невозможно. - Я не из твоей комнаты уйду. Я вообще уйду, из твоей жизни, в очень широком смысле, потому что, блин, я к чертовой матери ранен в самое сердце, а ты выеживаешься тут. Я не послан тебе, чтобы играть со мной в кошки-мышки!  
\- Я не могу об этом говорить, - тихо, но очень отчаянно простонал Мартин.  
\- Я, значит, могу идти? – сквозь зубы спросил Алан. И даже встал. Для наглядности. Мартин молчал, он подобрал коленку к подбородку, обхватил ее обеими руками и замер, глядя в никуда, по-прежнему поджимая под себя другую ногу. Часы тикали, вися на стене, отсчитывая томительные секунды, но он не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Алан встал. Потянулся. Подошел к полке с пластинками. Смотрел на нее невидящими глазами минут десять, не меньше. Они все тогда не знали, как профессионально Мартин умеет пользоваться кнопкой «пауза». Вот и он надеялся, что она закончится раньше, чем его терпение. Однако все было не так просто. Мартин находился в своем анабиозе, и ему там было явно хорошо. Значительно лучше, чем нервно почесывающемуся Алану, в душе которого закипал адский огонь ярости. Он уже подошел к двери, когда услышал то, что он не ожидал услышать. Услышал и остолбенел. Он думал, что в последний момент Мартин не выдержит и скажет ему что-то вроде «не уходи».  
\- Брось меня, - сказал Мартин.  
Алан подумал, что ослышался.  
\- Брось меня. Я причиню тебе боль. Я не хочу. Вообще-то.  
Нет, он бы уже ушел. Если бы Мартин сам не предложил. Это как-то показалось ему странным. Как и тихий и пугающе серьезный тон, которым это все было сказано. Даже интонации голоса были какие-то… непривычные, не Мартиновские, слишком спокойные, уверенные и серьезные. Но формулировка была привычно изуверской, потому он снова подошел и присел на кровать. Потом взял подушку, подложил под голову и прилег параллельно с Мартином.  
\- Ты знаешь, Март, - задумчиво сказал он куда-то в потолок. Темнело, но свет они не включали, - а я уже это знаю. Я это понял сегодня. И тем не менее я тут. Точнее, я и поэтому тут. Знаешь, почему?  
\- Почему? – одними губами спросил Мартин.  
\- Потому что наши отношения для меня что-то значат! Потому что как-то вот так случилось, что ты что-то для меня значишь. Я знаю, что тебя колбасит от банальных разговоров про любовь, но я уважаю тебя…  
\- Я не достоин твоего уважения, - удивительно жестко, но совсем беззлобно отрезал Мартин. Алан аж привстал, чтобы на него посмотреть.  
Ай, была не была!  
\- Ты любишь Дейва?  
\- Я сейчас, в данный момент, как-то не очень в этом уверен, - сказал Мартин.  
Хоть у Алана и скручивало кишки в двойную спираль от манеры речи Мартина, он решил потерпеть. Вдруг еще чего скажет. Он уже подозревал, что не зря пришел и это стоило того. И действительно, Мартин продолжил.  
\- Я пьяный был, - сказал он.  
\- Я уже понял, - сказал Алан.  
\- А он ко мне влез.  
\- Влез?!  
\- Через окно, - уточнил Мартин, - тут с улицы удобно. Я сам… иногда так, хожу… домой. Или наоборот.  
\- Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть о Ромео и Джульетте, - понимающе процитировал Алан.  
Он приподнялся на кровати Мартина, задумчиво глядя в окно, словно оценивая на глазок высоту и удобство передвижения.  
\- Он, в общем… он знает про нас, - все тем же ровным тоном сказал Мартин.  
Алан кивнул. Он это уже понял. Он, правда, хоть убей, не мог понять, что в этом факте ТАК шокировало Дейва. Точнее, именно это его и интересовало больше всего.  
\- Он сказал, чем я хуже. В смысле, чем он хуже.  
О, это все объясняло! Алан закусил большой палец, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то, о чем он, скорее всего, пожалеет через минуту после того как скажет.  
\- Чем он хуже, чем ты, - сказал Мартин. - Я как-то не умею отвечать на такие вопросы, - признался он, почесав коленку и растянувшись на кровати рядом с Аланом, - и почему он тогда тоже не может иметь то же, что и ты.  
\- Это чего?  
\- Это меня, - сказал Мартин.  
Алан вынужден был признаться самому себе, что его ни в одном еще самом захватывающем триллере не колбасило так, как от этой монотонной и малосодержательной речи.  
\- И… что же… произошло потом? – сквозь зубы спросил Алан.  
\- Ничего, - сказал Мартин, - точнее, что-то произошло. Но мне стало очень плохо. Я не знаю, я, наверное, делаю что-то не так, но он сделал мне всем этим очень больно… так больно, что я…  
\- Охуел, - мрачно подсказал Алан, глядя в никуда.  
\- Охуел, - повторил Мартин.  
\- Ты любишь Дейва, - сказал Алан. Это был уже не вопрос. И тем не менее, Мартин попытался на него ответить.  
\- Я никогда не смотрел на это таким образом.  
Самое страшное, что Алан ведь же точно знал, что он не врет! Но при всем при этом Мартин не отрицает его слова. Скорее всего, это просто вопрос терминологии.  
\- Курить можно? – спросил он Мартина.  
\- В окно, - сказал Мартин.  
Они задумчиво перевернулись на кровати в коленно-локтевую позу и высунулись в окно одновременно, одинаково отмороженно пялясь на фонарь и пытаясь закурить сигарету от зажигалки в трясущейся руке. Алан понимал, что в нем только что поселилось сразу три чувства, и хоть он и считал себя человеком мужественным и решительным, он хоть его стреляй не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что так или иначе он вписался в ранее сформированный до него коллектив, со своими правилами и законами. Он понял, что с Винсом все было не так-то просто. Что эти очаровашки, Дейв, Мартин и его персональный секретарь Флетч, в сущности, объединившись, выдавили его из группы. Дейв, Мартин, Флетч и, он чуть не забыл… Дэн. Мартин перетащил на свою сторону и его. Он понимал, что Дейв дорожит своей позицией второго лица, после Мартина. Точнее сказать, того лица, которое может влиять на точку зрения Мартина. Мартин никогда не давил ни на кого, и он был до некоторой степени достаточно внушаем. До некоторой степени. Если ты не напарывался на некий неожиданный внутренний стержень глубоко сформировавшегося внутри него убеждения. Тут можно было Мартину в голову гвоздь забивать, он бы не заметил. Алан прекрасно понимал, что Дейв не хочет ему отдавать Мартина прежде всего по этой причине. Потому что Мартин был – его. Его, а не Алана. Потому, собственно, несмотря на то, что он пришел сюда с желанием прекратить их отношения, внезапно он понял, что у него нет повода не доверять Мартину. Все происходило именно так, как он говорит! У него не было повода не доверять словам Мартина о том, что у них с Дейвом ничего не было. Не было и не могло бы быть. Хотя о факте взаимного увлечения и интереса сомневаться не приходилось. Но не было бы. Если бы не появился он. Тот, кто отвлек внимание Мартина на себя. Тот, кто стал ему интереснее, чем Дейв. Ничего бы и не произошло. Отчасти он чувствовал и самого себя виноватым за то, что произошло между Дейвом и Мартином. Чувства Дейва были так чудовищно и по-животному предсказуемы. Впрочем, это не мешало ему при всем при этом отчаянно ревновать к ни с того ни с сего появившемуся сопернику. Потому что чувства Мартина предсказуемы как раз не были. Он очень хотел сказать сейчас Мартину, чтобы тот не льстил себе мыслью о том, что если его не будет, это продолжится. Но сильно не хотел выходить на один уровень действий с Дейвом, ему казалось, он дискредитирует себя этим.  
В конце концов, это он сегодня пил чай с миссис Гор, и он, а не Дейв, сейчас торчал кверху жопой, стоя на коленях на кровати Мартина вместе с ним, куря в окно в полнейшем пиздецовом охуении.  
На улице было удивительно темно, и фонарь бил в глаз слишком ярко. Алан посмотрел на часы и с удивлением понял, что уже почти девять. Вот это сюрприз. Он думал, что прошло от силы полчаса с окончания чайной церемонии.  
\- Мне пора, наверное, - сказал он неуверенно. Вообще он несколько опасался Бэзилдона и того, что ему придется шляться по нему ночью,  
потому если уходить, то уходить надо было прямо сейчас.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - сказал Мартин.  
\- Ты сам сказал: брось меня, - сказал Алан, - я подумал, ты хочешь от меня избавиться.  
\- Я так не говорил, - на Мартина его манипуляция не произвела ни малейшего впечатления, - я никогда не смогу этого сделать.  
Ну что ж, звучало, как признание в любви. К тому же на улице стал накрапывать холодный мелкий дождик. А тут, внутри, в комнате Мартина было тепло. И вообще было какое-то странное ощущения дома. Он не знал, что будет потом, он просто знал, что остаться было самой лучшей идеей на данный момент. Пусть даже завтра он и проклянет себя за эту идею. Сейчас это определенно выглядело замечательно.  
\- Оригинальная идея пообниматься, так сказать, в присутствии твоей семьи за стенами кажется мне условно извращенной, - сказал он со смехом.  
\- А мы тихо, - быстро сказал Мартин, щелчком ловко посылая бычок за соседский забор. Алан хотел было возмутиться подобными манерами, но потом понял, что в противном случае ему придется его или сожрать, или бегать по дому, выспрашивая всех и вся, где можно утопить свой окурок, потому повторил маневр Мартина, и Мартин резко закрыл окно, опуская его вниз. Алан схватил его за ногу сразу над коленкой, потому что он явно собирался встать. - И быстро.  
\- Я с тобой тихо не могу, - хрипловато сказал Алан.  
\- Я – мальчик, я найду, чем тебе рот заткнуть, - очень глумливо и очень цинично проговорил Мартин и дернулся, чтобы освободиться. Алан усилил хватку, потянув на себя, и Мартин, потеряв равновесие, на него упал. Рука Алана при этом не осталась на месте. Он медленно провел ею вверх, гладя бедро Мартина изнутри и чуть сзади, по той штанине, по которой надо было. Внезапный, испуганно-восторженный тихий выдох прямо у самого его уха сделал ему день, определенно. - Ну или постелю тебе на раскладушке, тогда…  
\- Раскладушка слишком громко скрипит, знаешь ли, - Алан нашел его губы, сразу же поняв, что они его тоже искали. Они сцепились в сладкий замок, не в силах разлучиться ни на секунду, потому что на тот момент, что они разлучались, у них словно бы отключали истекающий живой водой прозрачный солнечный источник. Их тела начинали жить, как только соединялись их губы. Алан засунул свои ладони под пояс светло-голубых джинсов Мартина, так что они теперь лежали плашмя на его пояснице, а точнее, немного под. Губы Мартина съехали вниз, к расстегнутой на груди рубашке - точнее, прошлись по груди, отчего спина его выгнулась, заставляя его ладони съехать еще ниже, демонстрируя совершенно недвусмысленные желания.  
Он себя чувствовал желанным, как всегда. И он себя чувствовал умелым. Это было то, что - кроме естественного сугубо физического удовольствия всячески тереться и ласкаться об кого-то - исподволь, где-то очень глубоко морально подсадило его на Мартина. Опыта у Алана в этом деле, по правде говоря, было ничуть не больше. Он блефовал, как подорванный, потому что ему нравился похотливо-восхищенный заинтересованный взгляд, который был адресован ему. Он думал, что скорее всего зассыт от страха и стыда в процессе, но… только потом понял, что он об этом забыл. Все, что они делали, казалось ему таким естественным. Не в том смысле, что его это не заводило, не перехватывало дыхание и не заставляло ерзать весь день на месте при мысли, о том, что может произойти при их следующей встрече. А просто получалось как-то само. С ним было легче, чем с девушкой, потому что он был парнем и знал, чего хочет он, и Алан прекрасно знал, чего хочет другой парень. То, чего хочет Мартин, он научился замечать с полувзгляда. Это было нетрудно. Хотел он практически всегда.  
Когда Алан стал смотреть на Мартина с сексуально заинтересованной точки зрения, он и сам оказался удивлен тому, насколько все, что делает Мартин, апеллирует к сексу. Его долгий, немигающий взгляд в упор, то, как он облизывает губы, да и даже сама его манера речи, раздражающая при поверхностном взгляде, замедленная, чуть высокомерная, вызывающая, прикрывающая это все невинностью миловидной мордашки и сияющей придурковатой улыбкой - вся эта манера внезапно тоже выстроилась для Алана в одну непрерывную чувственную линию, и он внезапно понял, что это все тоже далеко не просто так. Мартин не то чтобы флиртовал с ними, нет, он не заигрывал с ними и не предлагал себя в традиционном понимании слова «флирт», но он заставлял их думать о сексе. И, в некотором роде, говоря прямо, он заставлял их думать о сексе с ним. Черт его знает, понимал ли он это сам - скорее нет, скорее, это просто было тем, что шло у него изнутри, из самой его сути.  
Он был как кот. Независимый, когда был сыт и доволен, и жадный до ласки. А что бы вам не погладить котика? Он же тут ходит и мурлычет и трется о вас? Ну вы просто полный же урод, если не погладите котика. Не потискаете его, не накормите - это противоестественно человеческой природе! Но вообще, если вы не хотите его гладить, то он не это имел в виду и вообще имел вас и факт вашего существования! Если уж даже он, Алан, наивно расслабившись, отдал свой мозг на растерзание этому коту, только спустя несколько месяцев поняв, что произошло, то строго говоря, Дейв с его сугубо животной чувственностью просто инстинктивно шел на этот зов. И в отличие от Алана, Дейв точно не страдал приступами рефлексии и мучениями уязвленного самолюбия от факта того, что оно вынуждено униженно и растоптанно следовать сексуальным позывам своего хозяина. Дейву на это было точно насрать. Дейв даже не видел, что этот гребаный сексапил предназначается вовсе не ему одному. Алан прекрасно видел, что Флетч действует, как абсолютно завороженный; он видел, как Дэн, достаточно скептически настроенный к Мартину, в сердцах не раз матерящий его как бестолкового мямлю, зачарованно повторял за ним слово в слово то, что тот ему говорил, и чувствовал себя при этом счастливым. Это был какой-то своего рода массовый гипноз. Только он, Алан, страдал больше всех. Потому что у них, в отличие от него, это все не соединялось в восприятии с воспоминанием об ощущении голой кожи на голой коже, судорожного дыхания-всхлипа, дрожащего в унисон с его перевозбужденным членом, быстрого-быстрого биения сердца под своей рукой, стонов, взрывающих ему мозг, словно тринитротолуол. Только Алан страдал от того, что в ответ на длительный, немигающий хищный взгляд из-под светлых длинных полуопущенных ресниц и удивленно полуоткрытый, все еще слегка припухший от вчерашних поцелуев рот он отчаянно хотел аккуратно и цинично положить это тело на звукооператорский пульт и сделать с ним то, что с ним надо было сделать.

***

И тем не менее, они вынуждены были прервать поцелуй. Алан стоял посреди комнаты в позе «пенальти» и, глупо улыбаясь, прикрывался пластинкой Stooges «Идиот» в районе не слишком неожиданной эрекции. Мартин играл в хорошего мальчика и маменькиного сынка, и он не мог отказать себе полюбоваться на это шоу образцового лицемерия. Ах, коллега так далеко живет, ах, в Бэзилдоне ночью так опасно! Он с умилением наблюдал за наволочкой в цветочек на раскладушке и даже пару раз пытался помочь миссис Гор, перекладывая «Идиота» из одной руки в другую. Мартин отчаянно кусал губы, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос, уж он-то, в отличие от миссис Гор, страсть Алана к творчеству Игги Попа понимал как никто в этот момент. В общем, когда они наконец собрались, устроились и выключили свет, Алан, чертыхаясь, вскочил к двери, поворачивая ключ, и без лишних разговоров плюхнулся в кровать к Мартину под одеяло, молча хватая его и заваливая на себя, продолжая ровно с того места, с которого они прервались.  
С утра они вскочили от третьего звонка будильника, матерясь и собираясь на ходу, на ходу хватая что-то пожевать и влезая в куртку. Флетч ждал их на углу по пути к станции, нетерпеливо меряя шагами узенькую бэзилдонскую улочку. Точнее, ждал Флетч Мартина. Увидев Алана, он слегка удивился, брови его изогнулись вопросительно, но не было времени разводить светские беседы. Электричка уходила через десять минут, да и сонный и злой, вытащенный из теплой постели Алан был не в настроении поболтать, потому буркнув Флетчу что-то, что условно можно было принять за приветствие, он сунул ему руку, Флетч коротко ее пожал. Так же молча пожал руку Мартина и буркнул им обоим:  
\- Быстрее, опаздываем.  
И почесал вверх по улице.  
Флетч шел благородной длинноногой иноходью, Мартин рядом двигался как-то вприпрыжку. Алан шел, меняя аллюр с одного на другой, пытаясь приспособиться к их скорости - получалось плохо в обоих случаях. В общем, пока они добежали до поезда, он так измотался, что отрубился, только лишь коснувшись задницей сиденья, и счастливо проспал на Флетче всю дорогу. Мартин, сидя напротив, надвинул кепку на нос и уткнулся головой в окно.

  
****

 _Я хочу видеть, как ты вписываешь себя в славу._  
_Я хочу, чтобы твои прикосновения оставили на мне шрамы._  
_Так я буду знать, где ты был._

Картины прошлого, одна ярче другой, накатили на Алана как-то совершенно внезапно. Вроде бы он сидел тут, в офисе Миллера, расслабленно раскинувшись в кожаном кресле, и вроде бы помнил, кто он и какой сегодня день. Но алкогольное тепло, растекающееся по его телу, дало отличную смазку поневоле обрушившимся на него воспоминаниям, и они проникли внутрь и расцвели пышным цветом.  
Голос Миллера убаюкивал. Он рассказывал о разводе Мартина и всей санта-барбаровской котовасии. О том, как и за что Мартин уволил своего музыканта и как тот сбежал к Дейву, и тот его радостно ухватил. О быте и нравах калифорнийской деревни и об отжогах мистера Гора. Алан расхохотался над всей этой душераздирающей историей. Нет, это было совершенно не по-товарищески и уж точно не по-мужски, но он отчего-то удивительно обрадовался тому факту, что Мартин развелся с Сюзанной. Он даже не слишком разделял обеспокоенность Миллера о том, что Мартин запил горькую, а в случае с Маэстро – ЭТО о чем-то точно говорило. Он в жизни не вышел на сцену, не приняв на грудь пары бутылок вина - и то в лучшем случае; он объяснял, что так ему не было страшно.  
\- Ты что, людей боишься? – спрашивал его Алан.  
\- Нет, - доверительным шепотом отвечал Мартин, - я просто… я, понимаешь… я боюсь.  
Алан смеялся, пока сам не увидел на нем, что такое приступ панической атаки до сердечного приступа и обмороков, и после этого решил, что пусть уж лучше пьет. Тем более, как правило, по нему это не было особенно заметно. Ни по кому из них никогда не было это особенно заметно, особенно по молодости. Алан всегда гордился собой и своей компанией за это, но иногда всерьез задумывался об этом с другой стороны: так ли адекватно они себя в принципе вели, будучи трезвыми.  
Миллер рассказывал о так называемом дележе имущества и смертельной битве за детей, причем выигрыш был далек от стороны Мартина.  
\- Надо быть идиотом, чтобы разводиться в Калифорнии! – сказал Алан.  
\- Я именно так и сказал, - кивнул Дэн, - Мартин ответил, что надо быть идиотом, чтобы родиться Мартином Гором. Я не нашелся, что ответить.  
Алан начал ржать. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хохотал до слез, сгибался пополам, запрокидывал голову назад, бился о мягкую спинку кресла. Он, наверное, лет десять так не смеялся, а может быть даже больше. Ему даже плохо стало с непривычки. Перехватило дыхание и заболел живот.  
\- Налить тебе еще? – спросил Миллер заботливо.  
\- Давай, - пытаясь отдышаться, сказал Алан.  
\- Вообще, я был крайне удивлен, что он о тебе заговорил, - внезапно тон Миллера стал предельно серьезным. - Джонатан говорил мне как-то, ну чуваки рассказали, которые с Мартином по кабакам санта-барбаровским шляются, что он вообще запретил им твое имя упоминать при нем.  
\- Во-от как… - протянул Алан. Возможно, Миллер боялся его этим задеть, но он лишь странно ухмыльнулся. Вот как. Значит, ему все еще не все равно. Кажется, Алан зря убедил себя в том, что все давно закончилось. - Хе-е-е… – сказал он, - как интересно. Значит, он попросил тебя поговорить со мной, да?  
Или алкоголь был такой забористый, или внутри него начало формироваться странное забытое ощущение немотивированного идиотского восторга.


	6. Chapter 6

Три слова.  
Эти три слова сломали его.  
Сломали его мир, разбили хрупкое ощущение счастья, спокойствия и доверия. Разорвали ему внутренности и мозг. Выбили почву из-под ног. И попросту его убили. Всего лишь три слова.  
Мартин вошел в студию, было рано, никого еще не было, и сообщил, даже не поздоровавшись, в лоб, не поднимая глаз:  
\- Я переспал с Дейвом.  
Будь Алан умнее, он бы отреагировал иначе. Будь он равнодушнее, он бы отреагировал иначе. Он не смог быть ни умнее, ни равнодушнее, он молча наотмашь ударил Мартина по лицу. Мартин отлетел к стене и так же молча пулей вылетел обратно в дверь на улицу.  
\- Блядь, - сказал Алан сам себе.  
Он автоматически дошел до своей куртки, дрожащими руками вытащил пачку сигарет и зажигалку и вышел покурить в туман под моросящий дождь. Он долго стоял с незажженной сигаретой во рту, глядя в одну точку. Он раньше не знал, что бывает так больно. Вроде бы они никогда ничего не обещали друг другу с Мартином. Вроде бы они точно знали, что оба независимые и взрослые мужчины и у каждого есть право быть собой. Но, блядь, это было так больно, что у него разрывало кишки. Да еще и Дейв. Ну ебаный в рот. Спустя минут пятнадцать он попытался закурить намокшую сигарету, но это у него не получилось. Он, чертыхаясь, кинул ее на газон и полез за другой. То, что капли дождя скатывались у него по лицу с волос, его мало волновало. Он не знал, чего он хотел сейчас больше: убить Мартина, убить Дейва или сдохнуть самому.  
Первая нервная затяжка немного вернула ему ощущение реальности, и он хотя бы немного стал видеть, что происходит. Мимо него прошел Флетч. Кажется, он что-то ему сказал, но слух к Алану еще не вернулся. Он еще раз затянулся, Флетч обернулся и подошел к нему:  
\- Ты чего тут мокнешь? - спросил он Алана. Алан хотел ответить, но судорогой свело рот. Он молча протянул Флетчу пачку сигарет. Флетч с удовольствием угостился, закурил от зажигалки, отвернулся, потом резко повернулся и уставился на Алана, как баран на новые ворота, у него даже отвисла нижняя челюсть:  
\- Ты чего, ревешь, что ли? - спросил он удивленно, - случилось чего?  
\- Нет, это дождь, - сказал Алан, внезапно поняв, что Флетч был прав. Потому что отчаянно щипало глаза. - Или, - он шмыгнул носом, - дым, что ли, в глаз попал.  
\- А где Мартин? - спросил Флетч.  
Алан не нашелся, как ответить. Он пожал плечами.  
\- _Когда я с тобой, малышка,_  
_Мне сносит крышку,_  
_Мне просто всегда не хватает,_  
_Мне просто всегда не хватает!_ \- жизнерадостный голос Дейва, напевающего хит Винса, огласил серую дождливую улицу.  
\- Блядь, - снова сказал Алан. Сегодня это слово явно вознеслось на вершины его хит-парада.  
\- Здорово, Дейв, - Флетч протянул ему руку.  
\- Здорово, Энди, здорово, Эл! Алан сделал вид, что не заметил протянутой ему руки Дейва, и учтиво кивнул, старательно раздвигая губы в гримасу, которая, по его мнению, должна была изображать дружественную улыбку.  
\- Я слышал, твоя футбольная команда вчера проиграла, - заявил Дейв, сам ухохатываясь от собственной искрометной, по его мнению, шутки.  
Чертов эссекский пидорас, он просто светился счастьем изнутри! Алану очень хотелось приложить его круглую сияющую физиономию об асфальт. Но ему не очень хотелось посвящать Энди в детали своей интимной жизни, а в том факте, что Дейв молчать не станет и выпалит все, что знает и даже то, о чем представления не имеет, он не сомневался так же, как в том, что его зовут Алан Чарльз Уайлдер.  
\- Ничего, - произнес он сквозь зубы, - в следующую игру отыграемся.  
Дейв снова громко захохотал, скаля зубы.  
\- Мечтай-мечтай, - сказал он. - А где Мартин?  
Определенно, это был второй по популярности вопрос на сегодня.  
\- Я здесь, - тихо сообщил вынырнувший из тумана Мартин. Он ни с кем не поздоровался, прошел мимо, не поднимая глаз. Алан снова почувствовал, как его что-то ударило в живот. Господи, напиться и забыться. Как он сегодня будет работать? Как он будет разговаривать с Мартином? Как?! Черт, надо валить из этой чертовой группы, пока не поздно. Если бы он только знал, чем это все обернется. Нет, он подозревал, но наивно думал, что у него будет больше времени. Во много раз больше времени.  
Дейв жизнерадостным щенком поскакал за удаляющейся фигурой Мартина, сразу же потеряв интерес к товарищам, продолжая напевать Винскларковский хит на все, блядь, времена:  
_Мы скользим и соскальзываем,_  
_Когда начинаем любить,_  
_И мне просто, видимо, не достаточно._  
\- Господи, какой извращенный бред, - сказал Алан.  
\- Мы знаем, - сказал Энди.  
\- Он трезвый писал? - спросил Алан.  
\- Мы не знаем. Но это лучше чем, «Эй, ты такой красивый мальчик, Кэ-рэ-а-эс-и-вэ-ы-й…»  
\- Ха-а-а, - Алан рассмеялся, - как хорошо, что я не был знаком с вашим творчеством до того, как к вам пришел.  
\- Мартин полагает, что ты врешь, - холодно заметил Энди.  
\- Эй, чуваки, пойдемте уже, что ли? - обернулся прямо от входной двери Дейв.  
\- Мы идем, - сказал Энди, - пошли, хватит гулять.  
И направился в студию. Алану ничего не оставалось делать. Не мог же он стоять тут вечно.  
Мартин в сердцах швырнул куртку на кресло и рванул по лестнице вверх бегом. Дейв подорвался за ним прямо в верхней одежде. Алан повесил свою куртку, поколебался пару минут, пока Энди разматывал шарф и занудно складывал его в ровный рулон, чтобы положить на полочку. Алан подошел к креслу, взял куртку Мартина, педантично и медленно поглаживая, стряхнул с нее капли воды, расправил в плечах и аккуратно повесил на вешалку.  
Энди искоса удивленно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Там дождь. Не высохнет иначе, - зачем-то стал оправдывать свои действия Алан. Судя по лицу Флетча, зря. Он покраснел.

***

_Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, как я сгораю в огне._  
_Я хочу список отвратительных вещей, сделанных во имя тебя._  
_Я хочу протянуть руку во тьму и почувствовать, что оттуда протянет руку мне._

Миллер уехал в Берлин на неделю. Они в студии были одни. Вчетвером. Алан надел наушники - это избавляло его от необходимости имитировать какого-либо рода социальные интеракции. Дейв по-прежнему светился и нездорово сиял. Чисто технически это было хорошо, потому что его голос еще никогда не звучал так нежно, вдохновенно и звонко. Алан даже заслушался. Мартин меланхолично бухал пиво в углу. Тихо, спокойно и методично. Уперши свой взор в потолок и оборотивши к Алану свой точеный, до болезненности эротичный профиль. Эта картина сводила с ума. Алан не нашел в его чертах ни капли сожаления или раскаяния. Нет, ясное дело, Мартин не был радостен и счастлив, но виноватым он себя тоже не чувствовал. Даже обида на Алана, которую он немудрено что чувствовал, выражалась у него на лице каким-то высокомерным презрением.  
Алан был зол как черт. У него просто все клокотало внутри. Он был зол на Мартина за его маску полнейшего похуизма, за нежелание сделать хотя бы что-то для их отношений. У него на лице было написано, что он и не собирается просить прощения. И он был зол на себя, что дал ему пощечину, потому что этим он подставил сам себя. Март теперь может легко впасть в обиду и, элегантно махнув хвостом перед носом Алана, срулить к Дейву. И дать этому малолетнему полудурку восторжествовать. Божественно! Прекрасно! Его поставили перед отличным выбором: проиграть или... проиграть! Спасибо, Март. Большое спасибо тебе за все, Март. И это все, чего стоило это чертово доверие, все, чего стоили их усилия, все, чего стоили их отношения!?  
У него было чувство, что его втоптали в грязь. Блядь. Да кто угодно на свете, только не Дейв. Он ненавидел Мартина в этот самый момент. Но он не мог проиграть.  
Зевнув, Мартин встал и отправился по своим делам вниз. Энди попросил его зайти по дороге в кабинет Миллера и принести ему папку. Все знали, что когда Энди садился за стол, поднять его мог только подъемный кран.  
\- Конечно, - сказал, Мартин.  
И Алан решился. Он снял наушники и проследовал вниз за ним. Он бы не сделал этого больше никогда, но в данный момент решалась его жизнь. И пусть он проклял себя потом за это, но он это сделал. Он подошел к Энди и сказал ему на ухо, чтобы он всеми правдами и неправдами задержал Дейва, потому что ему пиздец как смертельно нужно поговорить с Мартином наедине. Даже если Энди и удивился, он не подал виду и сказал:  
\- Без пизды. А…у тебя точно все в порядке?  
\- Да. То есть, нет. Пожалуйста, Энди, мне это важно. Мне нужно с ним поговорить, а я не знаю, как это сделать.  
\- Мордобоя не будет? - строго нахмурился Энди.  
\- Ничего такого, о чем тебе бы следовало волноваться, зуб даю.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно сказал Энди, - если чо услышу, пасть порву. Обоим.  
\- Можно я поцелую тебя в щечку?  
\- Дитынахуй.  
Алан все-таки ткнулся носом в щеку Энди, чмокая губами в воздухе. Просто потому, что сложно было избежать этого искушения. Он подождал на верхней ступеньке, пока дверь кабинета Дэна закроется за Мартином, и ловко съехал по перилам вниз. Рванул на себя дверь, закрыл ее и встал, растопырив руки - так, чтобы ясно дать понять Мартину, что он оттуда не выйдет.  
Мартин стоял, растерянно обзирая шкаф с папками в поисках нужной.  
\- Ударь, - сказал Алан.  
Все еще не глядя на него, Мартин красноречивым жестом предложил ему как минимум отъебаться.  
\- Серьезно, - сказал Алан, - Март, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, знаешь, я просто физически не могу попросить у тебя прощения. Мне кажется это глубоко противоестественным. У меня речевой аппарат парализует, ну, ты понимаешь…  
Странно, но Мартин кивнул. Все так же, в профиль. Но слушал.  
\- Потому я ничего не могу тебе сказать, - сказал Алан.  
Нормальный человек бы сказал: а хуле ты приперся тогда, но Мартин слабо подходил под это определение. Он повернулся к Алану и уставился на него в упор.  
\- А я…думаю, что, - внезапно сказал Мартин, совершенно не агрессивно и не нагло, но как-то патологически уверенно, - я как-то не вправе просить прощения.  
А вот это было уже даже интересно.  
\- Я бы мог сказать, что я этого не хотел, был пьян или это случайно получилось, но ты знаешь, это на самом деле не так, - все также ровно продолжил Мартин. - В общем, ты знаешь сам, что я знал, что делал. Это не значит, что я горжусь этим, пожалуйста, не подумай, что я хочу это сказать.  
Ей-богу, приступы патологической откровенности Мартина были еще хуже, чем приступы его патологического вранья. В первый раз в жизни Алан понял, что он предпочел бы ничего не знать. Ну или по крайней мере предпочел бы слезливое и сопливое трогательное раскаяние и пару лживых обещаний. Когда он смог расцепить челюсти, он спросил только одно:  
\- И что ты предлагаешь мне делать со всем этим?  
Мартин пожал плечами.  
Алан очень не любил вести себя по-бабски, но не нашел другого выхода.  
\- Он тебя не любит, - сказал он.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Мартин. Его не впечатлило, как видно.  
\- Не потому что он не любит тебя, а потому что, блин, он никого не любит, кроме самого себя. Может быть, я плохо тебя знаю после того, как мы спим вместе полгода, но ты кто угодно, только не гребаный альтруист. Хотя тебя сам черт не раскусит…  
\- Ал, понимаешь, нам не всегда дано право выбирать.  
\- Чушь собачья! Я всегда выбираю свою судьбу сам, уж по крайней мере, находясь в здравом уме и светлой памяти, я отдаю себе отчет, с кем я собираюсь переспать и почему!  
\- Ты прав, - сказал Мартин, - но это не совсем так. Ты совсем не все можешь…выбрать… решить…не все. Это…просто…происходит, потому что так должно было быть. Я знаю, что я сделал, но это…это не то, что я…вправе…решать.  
\- Мартин, это была самая нелепая отмазка, которую я когда-либо слышал. Ты бы хоть потрудился что-нибудь придумать?  
\- А зачем? - спросил Мартин.  
\- Ради наших отношений. Ради уважения к ним. Если они тебе хоть чего-то стоят. Стоили.  
Глаза у Мартина заблестели слезами, он наклонил голову. Ебаный в рот, да скажи же ты хотя бы что-нибудь?! Алан сам едва держался. Он не знал, что ему больше хотелось сделать: отчаянно разрыдаться или еще раз вмазать Мартину по физиономии. И то и другое было одинаково паршиво.  
\- Давай, - сквозь зубы прошипел он, - я был неправ. Извини. Черт тебя дери. Извини меня, я не должен был давать тебе пощечину, это против правил. Давай, подойди и сделай то же самое. Мы будем квиты и спокойно разойдемся. Прояви свое уважение ко мне хотя бы так!  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Мартин.  
Алан на всякий случай как-то автоматически закрыл глаза. Потому пропустил тот момент, когда Мартин, встав на цыпочки, подхватил его лицо в ладони и нежно поцеловал его в губы. Никогда еще в жизни Алан не бывал так шокирован поцелуем, сказать по правде. Легчайшее прикосновение пронзило его током по оголенным нервам, заставив ослепнуть, оглохнуть и не чувствовать телом ничего, кроме острой боли, от губ до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он чуть не заорал от этого прикосновения, но через секунду оно сменилось сладостной истомой, и он уже не в силах был открыть рот. Он не в силах был оторвать свой рот ото рта Мартина, пропуская тот момент, когда он чисто автоматически начал отвечать на поцелуй. Это было неправильно и педагогически неверно. Это все этот чертов вкус их поцелуя, который подсадил на себя, как на какой-то наркотик. Алан возбуждался даже при воспоминании этого вкуса у себя во рту. Это все это чертов запах кожи, едва слышимый, но так напоминающий о том, что приносило ему оргазм почти каждую ночь. Он подхватил голову Мартина, скользя пальцами по коротко стриженному затылку и зарываясь в курчавые волосы, не то чтобы автоматически - он просто знал, что это безумно торкает Мартина, а ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы его торкало, когда он рядом с ним. Ему хотелось, чтобы он попал от него в зависимость. В зависимость от его внимания, в зависимость от его настроения, в зависимость от его ласк. Его заводила мысль об этом. Его заводила мысль, что Мартин _зависим_ от сексуальных взаимоотношений с ним. Это ниточка, за которую он мог потянуть - обещанием ласки или угрозой ее не дать. Невидимая связь, которая простиралась далеко за пределы одной комнаты. Она заводила сильнее, чем, быть может, самое искреннее заверение в самой горячей любви. Это была власть и _контроль_.  
А может быть…может быть и… хуй с ним, с Дейвом? Что он сделает, чтобы отобрать у него Мартина, кроме того, что уже сделал? Догадается, как с помощью секса можно им управлять? Да ему и в голову это не придет. Он отпустил голову Мартина, когда тот спустился по его шее туда, куда позволяла расстегнутая рубашка, ежась от кайфа. Какой смысл ради принципов отказываться от хорошего регулярного секса? Как говорит известная пословица, если он сам добровольно и выкинет Мартина из своей постели, так только для того, чтобы трахнуть его на полу.  
Мартин совершенно искренне растрогал его тем, что опустился перед ним на колени. Он по-прежнему ничего ему не сказал, просто опустился на колени и обхватил его талию. Это было очень трогательно. И заставило Алана искренне расчувствоваться и даже простить. Вообще если бы его так сильно не волновало то, что в такой позе наверняка утыкалось Мартину под подбородок, он бы так и стоял, завороженно глядя на коленопреклоненного Мартина. Но оно его очень волновало.

***

В новом кабинете Миллера, в новом офисе Мьют спустя где-то лет двадцать после этого памятного события, вспоминая этот эпохальный поцелуй Иуды, Алан снял пиджак и кинул его на тот самый диван, где примерно через полчаса после того момента их с Мартином и застал Флетч, полуголых и с упоением лижущихся, с нужной ему папкой где-то приблизительно под жопой Мартина. Не то чтобы они всерьез собирались заниматься сексом в кабинете Миллера, но просто они как-то никак не могли остановиться.  
Он раньше и не знал, что Энди умеет так вычурно выражаться. Смысл его выражений в целом сводился к «Чтобы я, блядь, еще раз тебя, Алан, прикрывал. Поговорить он, сука, пошел! Разговорчивые, вы блядь, мои…коммуни-блядь-кабельные…» Но конечно, это было во много раз непередаваемо более красиво в его исполнении. Кажется, он наградил их парой пинков под зад. Мартин просто громко ржал, потому что ему все это показалось удивительно смешным. Алан тоже не обиделся, потому что заслушался. Алан посмотрел на камеру в углу нового кабинета Миллера и внезапно заржал. Он никогда еще не был так рад недоразвитости техники в начале восьмидесятых, как сейчас. Он представил себе восторг Миллера, узнай он историю своего потрепанного дивана. И это рассмешило его еще сильнее. Миллер не понял внезапного приступа его веселости.  
\- Послушай, Даниэль, - внезапно сказал Алан, - я тут вспомнил. Знаешь, мне как-то Март сказал, что я не понимаю, но на самом деле… у нас далеко не всегда есть выбор. Я ему не поверил тогда. Ну, у меня были свои личные причины ему не поверить. Но я сейчас начинаю думать, что, наверное, он был прав.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - осторожно спросил Дэн, пристально глядя на Алана через очки.  
Алан залпом допил виски, шмыгнул носом, ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на продюсера:  
\- Знаешь, в чем правда, Дэн?  
\- В чем?  
\- Правда в том, Дэн, что на самом деле я ведь сделаю все, о чем он меня попросит.  
Лицо Миллера мгновенно окаменело и приняло традиционный рабочий вид. Кажется, с этого момента моральные колебания Алана перестали его волновать.  
\- Это значит «да», и мы договорились, Алан? - уточнил он.  
\- Это значит «да», и мы договорились, Дэн.

****

Творчество и секс. Все строилось на этих вещах. Это то, что держало их вместе. Алан только не всегда знал, где начиналось одно и кончалось другое. То, что делал Мартин, захватывало его изнутри, пусть он и не говорил ему этого никогда. Его поддевало под больные места каждое его слово. Каждая нота. Он знал, о чем каждое слово каждой песни - правда, он также знал, что Дейв думает, что каждое слово в каждой песне о нем. Он просто знал, что это не так. Он считал откровенность Мартина неприличной, но она заводила. Он имел секс. Остальное время он рисовал образ идеальной любви. Их идеальной любви. Все началось просто: с исследования новых образов и звуков, с поисков поэтического стиля и звучания в целом. И чтобы он, еб его мать, знал, когда это перешло в завораживающее исследование Мартиновской сексуальности и в мечтательное воплощение его эротических фантазий об их любви.  
Он видел, что нарисованный им образ завораживает Мартина. Он лучше других знал, что Мартина мало что интересует в этой жизни, кроме музыки и эротомании, переходящей в острых своих приступах в отчаянную и неудовлетворимую жажду любви. Правда, полная атрофия восприятия социальных норм и стереотипов сильно усложняла для него процесс вступления в отношения. И это, наверное, было хорошо, а то он бы в студии вообще не появлялся. Алан вообще подозревал, что если бы не их сугубо творческая заинтересованность друг другом, они бы никогда не смогли продержаться вместе и полгода. Однако, он влюбился в их любовь, нарисованную им самим. И он заставил Мартина в нее влюбиться. Это самое большее, что он мог для них сделать.  
Первое, что он сделал, это слегка подставил Мартина, впрочем. Это была его маленькая месть за измену с Дейвом. Ну, он имел на нее право, раз они оба согласились на эти правила игры. После их предварительных облизываний Мартин был в таком состоянии, что согласился бы на все что угодно, и он прекрасно это знал. Он предложил ему снова «поиграть». Как правило, это значило заняться чем-то большим, чем просто секс. Мартин посмотрел на него так, что он понял, что тот готов ему отдаться в ближайшей подворотне в самой непристойной позе. Его глаза убийственно сияли, словно изумруды в брильянтах на солнце. На лице его, во всем его теле читалась одна членораздельная мысль: «я хочу тебя сейчас же». Она у него почти всегда читалась. Но сейчас совершенно непристойно.  
В свою очередь Алан сделал все что мог и даже больше. Он сделал все от души. Ему никогда так не хотелось доказать и утвердить свою власть над этим телом. Он заставил его биться под ним, едва не сорвать голос под ним. Он чувствовал запах восторга, наклоняясь, чтобы очередным засосом оставить на его теле еще чуть больше отметок, чем он бы мог, он чувствовал запах кожи и адреналина. Это было чертовски не по-товарищески - так думать, но в тот момент он понимал, что о лучшей шлюхе он и мечтать-то не мог.  
Он поставил Мартина на колени, заставляя у себя отсосать самым, наверное, наигрубейшим образом. Он надел на него наручники, оставив руки за спиной и сделав Мартина еще более беспомощным, чем он мог бы быть, оказавшись между его раздвинутых ног абсолютно голый, на коленях. До боли вцепившись ему в волосы и изо-всех сил насаживая на свой крепкий ствол. Ему нравилось, что несмотря на то, что Мартин уже раз пять едва не подавился его хуем, он не демонстрировал ни единой попытки каким-то образом защитить свою жизнь от вполне явной опасности. Он отлично отрабатывал свою роль. Это заводило, черт возьми, почти как и мысль о том, что бы случилось с Дейвом, если бы он увидел это после празднования своей мнимой победы.  
Он минут пятнадцать зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как его член скрывается во рту любовника. Вытаскивая его только затем, чтобы медленно и сладострастно отшлепать им по нижней припухлой губе услужливо приоткрытого, чтобы угодить желаниям хозяина, рта. Чтобы увидеть, как язык облизывает головку, подхватывая снизу, обводя вокруг, скользя прямо по впадине посередине, потом потираясь об него щекой. И чтобы потом опять всунуть его до отчаянного всхлипа и попытки вырваться из его жесткой хватки. Впрочем, он был уверен, что ему нравится то, что он с ним делает. Иначе он не делал бы это ТАК хорошо. Он никогда не знал, насколько хорош Мартин был в постели с женщинами, но он бы мог поклясться здоровьем всех своих родных, что этот засранец от природы слишком хорошо знал, как надо обращаться с хуями.  
Он развернул Мартина навзничь на кровати, бесцеремонно засовывая ему в рот средний и безымянный пальцы левой руки, заставляя обращаться с ними так же, как со своим членом, мягко и ритмично засовывая их внутрь. Он облизал его грудь и шею, он знал, это заводит. Он сменил свой язык на сознательно неаккуратно и беспощадно щиплющие пальцы на его соске, заставив против воли сжать зубами его пальцы, за что он совершенно безбоязненно хлопнул Мартина по щеке. Сейчас было можно.  
\- Ты - моя шлюха, - не мог он жизнерадостно не сообщить, присасываясь к его губам. Они только поддавались в ответ, заставляя его углубить поцелуй, закрепляя свое право на владение. Он спустился вниз, продолжая подвергать длительной и целенаправленной пытке его соски. Губы сменялись языком, снова сменялись пальцами и снова губами. Единственное, что Алан не смел трогать, так это член Мартина. И вовсе не потому, что у него не было желания взять его бархатистую тяжесть в рот - просто ему нравилось ощущать отчаяние тела Мартина, понимающего, что ему не получить разрядки привычным и ожидаемым способом. Он был готов делать все что угодно, чтобы держать Мартина в этом состоянии как можно дольше. Он хотел его с каждой секундой все больше, не в силах этого скрывать, не в силах этого контролировать. Очень хорошо, что он сковал его руки наручниками, иначе это веселье закончилось бы уже очень давно. У Мартина бы просто не хватило силы воли.  
Алан тоже был возбужден до крайности, но его желание измотать Мартина вконец держало его в некоторых рамках. Ему нужно было оставить на нем следы, ему нужно было заставить его унижаться перед собой, ему нужно было заставить умолять, целовать свои ботинки, прося его трахнуть. Ради этого он был готов вытерпеть не только созерцание твердого, возбужденного и истекающего желанием члена Мартина. Ради этого он бы вытерпел пару пыток самой Святой Инквизиции. Он вцепился в Мартиновский сосок ртом, присосался, как вампир, едва прикрывая зубы от соприкосновения с возбужденной плотью.  
Он знал, что это уже далеко не приятно - то, что он делает. В смысле, далеко за той степенью, которую бы можно было охарактеризовать словом «приятно». Другое дело, что то количество эндорфинов, что должно было наполнять тело Мартина к этому моменту, уже искажало восприятие стимулов настолько, чтобы принимать боль за удовольствие. Он кричал, уже сам не зная толком, чего прося от Алана - остановиться или продолжать. Он уже сам этого не знал.  
Впрочем, Алану все сложнее было контролировать, что происходит, потому что его собственная плоть напоминала хозяину, что таким образом она может закончить все, так и не начав. Он поднял раздвинутые бедра Мартина на себя, пользуясь его возбуждением, вошел в него полностью, заглушая сдавленный стон Мартина хриплым своим. Он едва принял его целиком, ему далось это с явным трудом. Парень внизу не мог оттолкнуть Алана или придержать, потому что руки были скованы за спиной. Крупные капельки холодного пота и зажмуренные в отчаянии глаза - это все, что он видел, но черт его дери, это его заводило, и он не стал останавливаться, чувствуя, как с каждым медленным толчком тело на нем расслабляется и поддается. Но это чертово напряжение сначала и гримаса боли слишком завели Алана, чтобы тупо удовлетвориться дальнейшим стандартным внутренним массажем для обоюдного удовольствия.  
Он сам не знал, как догадался и что стукнуло его по голове в эту секунду. Перекоротило, наверное, что-то. Он просто хотел, чтобы это ощущение повторилось. Алан схватил рукой Мартина за шею, не прекращая своих движений внутри, придавливая большим и указательным пальцем сонные артерии, понижая возможность кислороду проходить в мозг. Черт, это было приятно сразу по нескольким причинам. Он чувствовал испуг Мартина, то, что тот не мог контролировать. Его тело снова судорожно сжалось на нем, он отпустил руку, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица Мартина. Тот, однако, ничего не говорил ему. Если только все еще находился в сознании.  
Он проверил это снова, пару раз шлепнув Мартина по щеке. Мартин возмущенно послал его на хуй, как нельзя лучшим образом убедив его в том, что он находится в полном порядке. Алан склонился над ним, благодарно целуя в рот, но трахая его все сильнее и быстрее. Он хотел снова чувствовать этот контроль над тем, что контролировать нельзя. Он продолжал целовать Мартина, одной рукой закидывая его коленку себе на плечо, другой фактически снова сжимая его шею, чуть слабее, но на более продолжительное время, заставляя картинки мира значительно видоизменяться в глазах Мартина. Он не знал, слышал ли Мартин его отчаянный вой:  
\- Ты - мой, ты принадлежишь мне, - потому что глаза у того с трудом фокусировались.  
Он знал, что надо прекращать, потому что он больше не контролировал себя.  
\- Давай, - Мартин простонал из-под низа, из того ебанутого клубка из тел, что они из себя представляли, - доделай, что делал! Твою мать, ты дашь мне кончить сегодня?  
\- Дам, - рявкнул Алан, скатываясь с него разом, разворачивая Мартина животом вниз - так ему будет проще. Трясущимися руками он расстегнул наручники под аккомпанемент стонов Мартина, у которого явно затекли руки, и резко рванув, прицепил их за изголовье кровати, даже будучи в таком сумасшедшем состоянии замечая, как кожа на запястьях порозовела и стерлась. - Когда посчитаю нужным!  
В общем, не мудрствуя лукаво, стоило бы отметить, что кончить он ему дал. Очень энергичной долбежкой. Он засунул ему снова пальцы в рот, заставляя вцепиться зубами в свою руку, заставляя кончить без помощи рук, только от того, что он его трахал. Ну…это, в общем, не так страшно, что у него тоже оказалась содрана кожа на пальцах - в конце концов, это даже было честно.  
Нужно ли говорить, что когда он узнал, что Мартин с Дейвом подрались в студии на кухне на следующий день, он был в экстазе. Подрались именно после этого всего, потому что Дейв, может быть, будучи дурачком во всех иных ипостасях, в этой дурачком не был и точно понял причину засосов и краснеющих нарывов на запястьях Мартина.  
Энди, который их растащил по разным углам, как котов, тоже понял. Понял даже больше, чем должен был понять. Алан в первый раз в своей жизни увидел такую откровенную ненависть во взгляде человека, обращенную к себе.  
Ничего, переживем и это.  
У Дейва случилась сущая истерика, когда он понял, что у него отобрали его игрушку. Он перевернул половину студии вверх дном, обложил всех отборнейшим матом и пошел в коридор, демонстративно стал оттуда названивать Миллеру и говорить, что он уходит из Депеш Мод. Удар предназначался одному светловолосому курчавому перцу в углу, который едва фокусировал взгляд на данный период времени и находился в чистейшем анабиозе от укурки, но вздрагивал периодически, когда до него доходил смысл сказанных Дейвом слов. И тут Алан с ужасом понял, что у Дейва тоже есть ниточка, с помощью которой он может управлять Мартином. И сложно на самом деле предсказать, что может оказаться сильнее в управлении Мартином.  
\- Депеш Мод не будет существовать без Дейва, - сказал он патологически спокойным и ровным голосом тем же вечером, когда они шли к Алану домой и когда Алан в сердцах посоветовал ему послать Дейва на хуй и положить уже конец этим чертовым истерикам, которые проникали в его, Алановскую, жизнь все глубже и глубже.  
\- Депеш Мод не будет существовать без тебя, - ответил он Мартину.  
\- Я чувствую себя не вправе принимать такие решения, - сказал Мартин, - и я… я все-таки  надеюсь, что, несмотря ни на что, мы найдем возможность продолжать.  
\- Да я как-то, наверное, именно этого и боюсь, - сказал Алан, - что МЫ ее найдем.  
Он подчеркнул слово «мы», он имел в виду, что он даже и не сомневается в том, что Мартин найдет способ убедить Дейва, и он даже знал, какой. Этот проклятый Депеш Мод заражал сумасшествием всех, кто его касался. Даже сам Алан, никогда не сомневавшийся в собственном рационализме, подозревал, что какая-то неведомая сила уже начинает его толкать делать совершенно не то, что ему казалось правильным. И он уже запутался в своих поступках, как в лабиринте Хэмптон Корт, и потерял выход.  
\- То есть получается так, - сказал он, хохотнув, - каждый раз, когда Дейву захочется получить что-то от Мартина, ему достаточно будет немного пошантажировать его своим уходом. И Мартин сделает все.  
Он надеялся обидеть Мартина своей прямотой. Но как обычно сработало как-то не так, как предполагалось:  
\- Ты слишком хорошо меня понимаешь, - сказал Мартин абсолютно металлическим тоном, - меня это напрягает.  
Это был слишком двусмысленный комплимент, даже на вкус Алана.


	7. Chapter 7

Я хочу помнить, когда мои ночные кошмары были четче.  
\- Дейв, я тебя люблю, - сказал Алан. - Ты просто молодец, Дейв! МОЛОДЧИНА! Просто герой! Обожаю тебя, Дейв.  
Дейв даже как-то опешил. Особенно когда Алан полез к нему целоваться, от души обмусолив ему обе щеки. Прямо посреди улицы, где Дейв его догнал на полдороге до студии.  
\- А Мартин уже знает? – спросил Алан, неприлично сияя глазами.  
\- Нет, - Дейв внезапно помрачнел, - не знаю, как ему сказать…  
\- Да ладно тебе, ты уже все сделал, - Алан хлопнул его по плечу. – Уж сказать-то об этом легче легкого…  
\- Мартину?! – ужаснулся Дейв, - Сказать Мартину?! Легче легкого?!  
Алан расхохотался, как больной. Дейв такой Дейв.  
\- Боже мой, я сойду с ума, - сказал Дейв, - а если он мне по роже даст?  
\- Я попрошу его быть аккуратнее и не портить тебе лицо, потому что ты фронтмен и ты им типа работаешь!  
\- Спасибо, Алан, - Алан не понял в этот раз, был ли это сарказм, лицо Дейва было очень озабоченным, - а может, ты тогда сам ему и скажешь?  
\- Что ты женишься? Ну что ты, Дейв, конечно же категорическое «нет». Хотя бы потому, что я бы предпочел посмотреть на это со стороны, - ухмыльнулся Алан. - Говоря по правде, я бы даже продал на это пару билетов.  
\- Сволочь, - пробурчал Дейв, - все бы тебе глумиться над товарищем только… Дай сигаретку…  
\- Свои надо носить, - парировал Алан, заставив Дейва скривиться, как случалось каждый раз, когда Дейв стрелял у Алана сигареты, а Алан разными способами намекал ему о том, что надо прекращать эту пагубную привычку. Стрелять сигареты. Пачку сигарет, однако, протянул. - Или это был весь ваш свадебный бюджет?  
Алан думал подъебнуть Дейва, однако тот грустно кивнул:  
\- С деньгами ща совсем херово. Надеюсь, Миллер даст зарплату перед Берлином - не представляю, как я там буду жить…  
Алан не стал спрашивать, что за спешка жениться на подруге детства, с которой они знакомы много лет, и на второй день после этого уезжать в Берлин, где в студии Ханса они должны были дозаписать альбом по идее Даниэля, которому подсказал его знакомый бухгалтер, который работал в Хансе и хотел работать на него. Даниэль был уверен, что новые впечатления их встряхнут. Из всех истерик Дейва с Мартином и Ко он сделал один вывод: что жеребцы в стойле застоялись, осатанели от скуки и невозможности пристроить куда-то свою разыгравшуюся удаль. И решил, что новые впечатления от проживания в Берлине, новая страна, новая обстановка однозначно помогут им сублимировать собственную дурь во что-то значительно более общественно полезное.  
Нет, он не стал бы спрашивать Дейва, почему нельзя было сделать это после возвращения из Берлина. Кто лучше него мог знать причину. Боже, он ожидал подобного фортеля от Дейва, но даже не думал, что это произойдет так быстро и так просто. Он ожидал хотя бы каких-то, пусть даже нелепых, попыток вернуть себе Мартина. Алан приготовился к долгой и изматывающей борьбе. Но у Дейва все всегда было или просто, или никак. Ах, Мартин мне изменяет! Вот я пойду и в пику ему женюсь! Пусть так и знает! И пусть мне же будет хуже. Ха-ха-ха. Но ему даже как-то стало внезапно жалко Дейва, потому что он не думал, что тот так быстро сольет ему партию. Жалко. Он был приятным соперником. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь они смогут, наверное, стать друзьями.  
\- Ай, ладно, пошли уже, что ли.  
\- Ну, пошли, герой-любовник.  
Алан дал ему фору в пять минут, пока вешал куртку и наливал себе чай. Дейв без всяких эротических игр и прелюдий ляпнул все громко с порога, поняв, что если не сейчас, то потом он скорее пойдет скажет Джоанне, что передумал, чем Мартину - что он решил жениться. И не важно, что он не спал неделю, не важно, что он изжевал нахрен угол своей подушки, чтобы не реветь от отчаяния, как девчонка. Не важно, что он считал себя преданным, что ненавидел Мартина больше, чем кого бы то ни было на свете. Не важно, что он решил, что больше никогда не позволит себе зависеть от него, никогда не продаст душу за еще один его взгляд. Не важно, что он решил доказать ему, что тоже не пальцем делан, что не умрет без него.  
Дейв вошел в комнату и увидел Мартина, развалившегося на подушках, поджавшего под себя ногу, с остывшей кружкой кофе, которую он как-то по-детски трогательно сжимал обеими ладонями, и смотрел куда-то мимо стены, мимо Флетча, сидящего на том же диване и читающего газету, совершенно расфокусировшимся взглядом и, очевидно, просто отсутствовал в этом измерении. Внезапно обида на Мартина показалась Дейву ничтожной и малозначительной. Особенно сейчас, в тепле студии, где он был рядом - сонный, домашний, полуодетый и родной. Ну, трахнулся с бывшим по привычке, все же живые люди, ну с кем не бывает! Да и вообще, они все мужики, так что какие счеты могли у них быть?! Но Алан угрожающе звенел внизу чашками, и Дейв подумал, что в его глазах он точно будет выглядеть лохом тогда, и вообще, если бы это была какая-то телка – один разговор… но изменить ему… ему, Дейву, с их же товарищем, с АЛАНОМ! – это было чистейшее святотатство и надругательство над их с Мартином дружбой. Потому он подавил в себе эту мысль невероятным усилием воли. Алан поднимался по лестнице, когда Дейв нарочито бодрым голосом быстро выпалил:  
\- Мы решили с Джоанной пожениться в эту субботу!  
Мартин не пошевелился. Ни один мускул ни дернулся на его лице, а глаза все так же смотрели сквозь Флетча.  
\- О, молодчина, Дейв, МЫ вас поздравляем, - сказал Флетч, не поднимая глаз от газеты. В этот самый момент в студию, держа фарфоровую чашечку на блюдечке, вошел ухмыляющийся Алан.  
\- Доброе утро и отличная погода, джентльмены, - сказал он, делая вид, что все происходящее его не касается, - чертов дождь холоден, как лед, и солнца Лондон не увидит, видимо, до следующей весны, да и утро как-то не задалось с самого начала.  
\- Здравствуй, милый Алан, - сказал Флетч, - солнышко ты наше. Если бы не ты, день бы правда прошел впустую.  
Мартин дернул головой и уставился на чашку Алана. Кажется, его внимание привлекло движение.  
\- Мартин, - тихо сквозь зубы проговорил Дейв, - МАРТИН!  
Мартин с трудом оторвался от слежения за чашкой Алана и вперил немигающий взгляд в Дейва.  
\- Мартин?  
Мартин молча смотрел на него в упор. Вот черт, и почему он всегда выглядит идиотом, как бы прав ни был?!  
\- Я ВАС приглашаю, - сказал Дейв, сверля Мартина взглядом в ответ в поисках какой-либо реакции.  
\- Мы обязательно придем, Дейв, - сказал Флетч, - да, Март?  
Мартин внезапно отчаянно зевнул, едва прикрывая рот рукой. Дейв ожидал от Мартина всего, чего угодно, только не такого изуверского демонстративного похуизма. Мартин был мастер изображать похуизм, но сегодня он просто превзошел самого себя. Дейв нетерпеливо стукнул кулаком в стену; черт, он едва держал себя, чтобы не броситься на него в отчаянном желании ударить, встряхнуть - все что угодно, чтобы только он не смел сидеть тут с таким похуистичным выражением лица, словно личная жизнь Дейва волнует его не больше личной жизни садовой гусеницы.  
Алан сел в кресло, с легким стуком ставя чашку на блюдце и прикрывая лицо рукой, искоса внимательно наблюдая за всей этой мизансценой. Он, пожалуй, был вторым человеком в этой комнате, которого также сильно интересовала игра Мартина. Впрочем, глядя на то, как начинает злиться Дейв, и на невозмутимое лицо Мартина, он, скорее, начинал внутренне радостно хихикать. Все-таки он был прав, это было шоу.  
\- Она что, залетела, что ли? – спросил Флетч. Он явно подозревал, что в повисшей тишине что-то не совсем так, и старался несколько разрядить обстановку. Ну, как умел, знаете ли.  
\- Нет! – отрезал Дейв.  
\- А что так внезапно? – спросил Флетч.  
\- Не твое дело! – отрезал Дейв с неожиданной агрессией.  
Мартин тоже поставил чашку на столик, встал, потянулся, поскреб подбородок и направился к двери.  
\- А я не смогу, - сказал он неожиданно, проходя мимо Дейва. Они все втроем вздрогнули, потому как не ожидали услышать сегодня голос Мартина. - Мне надо собачке прививку делать.  
\- Ты не сможешь прийти ко мне на свадьбу, потому что твоей собачке надо делать прививку? – медленно повторил Дейв. Алан прыснул. Флетч укоризненно покачал головой. Кого он укорял, впрочем, было не очень понятно.  
Мартин не удостоил его ответом. Он, как всегда, испытывал идиосинкразию на необходимость как-то объяснять свои поступки или оправдываться. Он взялся за ручку двери.  
\- А как-тус тебе побрить не надо? – сочась желчью, спросил Дейв.  
\- Все, что мне надо… я сам побрею, без тебя, Дейв, – неожиданно быстро парировал Мартин и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Алан сдавленно заныл от сдерживаемого восторга. Дейв схватил его чашку со стола и в сердцах кинул ее в захлопнувшуюся дверь, обливая чаем все, рассыпая белые фарфоровые осколки. Алан очень хотел зааплодировать, но врожденная осторожность напомнила ему о том, что блюдечко все еще стояло на столе.  
\- Это был мой чай, Дейв, - тактично отметил он.  
\- КАКОЙ, НАХУЙ, ЧАЙ?! – так же тактично, ну как он обычно это делал, спросил Дейв.  
\- Мой, нахуй, чай, - спокойно повторил Алан, - зачем ты бросил мой чай в дверь, Дейв? Я его не на хуй готовил. А чтобы пить, Дейв. Если бы я знал, что тебе надо обязательно покидать фарфор в дверь, я бы и тебе приготовил. Но я, извините, не знал.  
\- Ой, прости, Алан, - внезапно Дейв словно очнулся, - Флетч, ну не смотри на меня так!  
Флетч снял очки даже. На его лице было написано, что он сейчас Дейва просто прибьет.  
\- Ну уберу я, уберу сейчас, - Дейв поторопился схватиться за ручку двери.  
\- А НУ, С-С-СТОЯТЬ! – раскатистым басом рявкнул Энди.  
Алан подумал, что в этом определенно есть смысл. Внизу в кухне явно свободно разгуливал Мартин, а это значило, что Дейва без намордника туда отпускать было совершенно нельзя. Дейв вздрогнул и остановился. \- Пошел и сел рядом со мной, быстро, – металлическим голосом сказал Энди. Дейв послушно занял место Мартина рядом с Энди, поджав под себя ноги, обнял обеими руками подушку, к которой прислонялся спиной Мартин, глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе жалостливо заскулил. Эндрю встал и пошел вниз за метлой и совком, чтобы собрать с пола все это безобразие.  
\- Я же правильно все сделал, да, Алан? – несчастным голосом произнес Дейв.  
\- С моей точки зрения – абсолютно, - совершенно искренним тоном сообщил Алан. С его личной точки зрения ничего лучшего Дейв сделать просто в принципе не мог. Неужели Дейв на полном серьезе полагал, что ему стоит следовать его советам? – Спасибо тебе за все, Дейв.  
\- В каком смысле «спасибо»? – на лице Дейва вначале выразилось совершенно искреннее и чистое, как слеза ребенка, удивление, а потом он вдруг резко помрачнел. - Блядь, - сказал он.  
Момент триумфа сменился полным провалом.  
***  
Настал день Х.  
Они должны были вылететь в Берлин.  
Энди, разумеется, на свадьбу Дейва тоже не пришел. Вообще, они втроем нажрались в полнейшее говно перед самым полетом. Вдруг там, в Западной Германии, нету пабов?! Алан вообще очень плохо помнил, как они погрузились в самолет. Он помнил только навязчивую мысль перед аэропортом: не забыть свои чертовы чемоданы и еще Мартиновские вещи тоже. Он, конечно, надеялся, что Мартин сам позаботится о своих вещах.  
\- Ты, блядь, вообще помнишь, где твой чемодан и что тебе надо ехать?! Ты можешь следить за своими вещами?!  
\- А мне похуй, - Мартин в ответ радостно расхохотался. Тринадцатая кружка пива была в этот момент точно лишней.  
В этот момент Алан понял, что ему придется везти тело, и спрашивать Мартина он больше не стал. Еще он помнил, что сам начал ржать, как безумный, уже в аэропорту, когда увидел потного, взъерошенного Энди с косо сидящими очками на лице, который обреченно толкал вперед тележку со своим чемоданом, на котором вырубился Мартин. Лицо у него было отчаянным. Посадка на их рейс уже заканчивалась. Алан вообще не понял, как он потерял их - они шли рядом, потом ушли. Он уже было начал психовать, но тут они появились, точнее, появился Энди, обреченно толкающий тележку.  
\- Вы где шлялись, сволочи?! – спросил Алан заплетающимся языком.  
\- Все пропало! – громким шепотом проговорил Энди.  
\- Что, Флетч?  
\- ВСЕ!!! – в ужасе сказал Флетч. - Мы никуда не летим!  
\- Ты с ума сошел, Флетч?  
\- Это пиздец!  
\- Флетч?!  
\- ПАСПОРТ! – сказал Флетч. - Мы с Мартином не можем найти Мартиновский паспорт!  
Алан одним глазом посмотрел на сладко сопящего на чемодане Мартина и выразил свое сомнение в том, чтобы Мартин сильно помогал Флетчу в поисках. Он вообще выразил свое сомнение, что Мартина в принципе интересует вопрос, где его паспорт.  
\- Господи, что же делать? Миллер его убьет! – запричитал Флетч. - Без паспорта нас не посадят в самолет! Миллер нас всех на мацу пустит!  
\- Вас – пустят. Стоило бы, честно говоря, - сказал Алан, хихикая и доставая оба паспорта из сумки, - а нас посадят. В самолет, я имею в виду… хи-хи.  
\- У тебя паспорт Марта? – у Флетча вытянулось лицо. Он явно хотел спросить, какое отношение личные вещи Мартина имеют к Алану, но их фамилии уже стали объявлять в громкоговоритель.  
\- Ох, блядь, надо торопиться, - сказал Флетч, - а его как-то можно поставить на ноги?! – спросил он про Мартина.  
\- Лучше сдай в багаж, - мрачно сказал Алан. Но когда Флетч понял его буквально и стал толкать тележку по направлению к ленте, он заорал:  
\- Давай уже, подними его на ноги как-нибудь!!! Я его подержу – сдавай багаж быстрее!  
Молодожен Дейв, как видно, уже давно метал икру в самолете по поводу их отсутствия. Он наверняка был зол как черт. Во-первых, их групповым игнором величайшего события в его жизни. Нет, Алан хотел пойти, просто они все немного напились, и когда он вспомнил о свадьбе Дейва, тот, скорее всего, уже должен был сладко спать после качественно отработанной первой брачной ночи, а Алана шатало на поворотах, и потому он не пошел. Мартин, естественно, делал вид, что ничего не происходит, ну а Энди делал так, как скажет Мартин.  
Этот путь до самолета Алан не мог забыть еще очень долго. Никогда еще путь до своего места в самолете не давался ему с таким невероятным трудом. Ему казалось, они шли час. Вообще, Мартин не был особенно тяжелым, но ему казалось неудобным нести его в самолет на руках, а так как он его вел, Мартин периодически падал. Наконец они прошли внутрь, явившись под черные, горящие огнем возмущения и ненависти очи Гахана как были, разящие перегаром: Энди с покореженными очками – кто их ему погнул и в какой ситуации, Алан, честно говоря, не понял, - и собственно Алан, покачивающийся, но крепко держащий то и дело сползающего вниз Мартина за талию.  
\- Вы что, охуели?! – спросил их фронтмен, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не завизжать.  
В ответ Алан уронил Мартина на колени какой-то пожилой даме в вишневом пальто и елизаветинских буклях, продолжив череду фееричных падений за сегодня. Мартин открыл глаза, воззрился на даму и спросил:  
\- А…а… э…то не…оч-ч-ень… заметно… что я… пьяный?  
\- Ну что ты, совсем нет! – заверили, подбирая его, Флетч и Алан.  
\- Извините, мадам!  
\- Ради бога, простите!  
\- Х-хорошо, - сказал Мартин и снова упал, на этот раз в проход.  
Когда Алан сел в свое кресло, с помощью Флетча со второго раза кинув на соседнее кресло рядом тело товарища, он был близок к тому, чтобы вознести благодарственную молитву Богу, хотя принудительные походы в церковь по настоянию родителей в детстве отбили у него желание это делать в принципе. Последним штрихом, завершающим их славный отлет в глазах Дейва, стала картина, поражающая своим циничным натурализмом. Алан с закрытыми глазами, спящий в кресле, и… Мартин, растянувшийся поперек его коленей так же доверчиво, как и на чемодане Флетча до. Дейв понял, что если он не напьется в такое же состояние во время полета, то точно не долетит, потому что его разорвет от злости. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт! ЧЕРТ!!!

***  
Алан поселился в небольшой, но уютной квартире за углом от студии. Все было не так плохо, нужно сказать. Вообще, все как-то сложилось наилучшим из всех возможных образов. Они провели с Мартином в постели больше суток. Нет, они ничем не занимались, они просто спали, валялись, пялились в телевизор, часа два с упоением стервозничали на разные лады по поводу музыкального канала и того дерьма, что там крутят. Потом сходили за едой. Потом попили пива из бутылок, задумчиво глядя на подсвеченный закатным солнцем Берлин, и лениво поболтали о работе, о клубах и о Дэвиде Боуи. Потом снова легли спать. От этого отдавало какой-то застарелой рутиной, но странным образом в этом было что-то, что Алану очень нравилось. Это было очень сложно объяснить, конкретно чем. Но он чувствовал себя спокойно.  
Поутру к нему зашел Дейв.  
\- Зомби чует кофе, - потянув носом, вместо «здрасьте» сказал Дейв.  
\- Доброе утро, Дейв.  
\- Привет, Ал. Я пришел к тебе сказать, что сегодня прекрасное утро!  
\- Это так мило с твоей стороны, Дейв.  
\- Я просто проснулся и понял, что живу всего лишь через дорогу от тебя!  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Дейв, - Алан все так же стоял, негостеприимно придерживая рукой дверь. Дейв нетерпеливо приплясывал и, очевидно, ждал, когда тот пригласит его войти. Но Алан отнюдь не торопился это делать.  
\- У меня нету кофе, - сказал Дейв.  
\- Соболезную, - сказал Алан.  
\- А кафешки все еще закрыты. И магазины тоже. Бля, ну пусти уже…  
Алан встрепенулся:  
\- Послушай, Дейв, я очень рад тебя видеть, ты не подумай, пожалуйста, ничего такого, но просто… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Слушай, тебе что, кофе жалко?  
\- Нет, - сказал Алан, - просто я как бы… не одет.  
Дейв удивленно воззрился на Алана, который стоял перед ним в пижамных штанах и сверху надетом черном банном халате. На его взгляд, он был даже слишком одет.  
\- Окей, я не буду на вас смотреть, милорд! Давай, сходи надень свой шейный платок, цветок в петлицу, ночной колпак… ночной горшок… или чего там не хватает в твоем утреннем смокинге, только скажи, где у тебя кофейник, - сказал Дейв, отодвигая Алана и без всякого стеснения врываясь на его территорию. - А кухня там?  
Он бодро направился в спальню.  
\- В другой с-с-стороне, - сквозь зубы сказал Алан.  
Он потер лицо обеими руками сверху вниз и обреченно посмотрел на себя в зеркало, висящее над полочкой у двери. Заодно наблюдая в зеркале жизнерадостно хихикающего, так же оптимистично скачущего в обратную сторону, теперь уже по направлению к кухне, Дейва.  
\- Ко-офекофекофекофекофе. Если я не выпью кофе с утра – я труп! - радостно проорал с кухни Дейв. - Молчаливый, вялый и обездвиженный труп.  
\- Да ну?  
\- Да точно тебе говорю! Совершенно не могу жить без кофе! Как хорошо, что у меня есть мой лучший друг Алан Уайлдер, у которого есть кофе.  
\- Д-дело в том, что я не один, Дейв, - наконец решился он сказать это вслух.  
\- Ничо, пусть привыкает, - сказал Дейв, наливая себе в чашку горячий ароматный напиток, - а сливки есть?  
\- К… чему… привыкает? – настороженно спросил Алан.  
\- Сливки, говорю, есть?!  
\- Да на, подавись, - в сердцах сказал Алан, ставя на стол молочник.  
\- Спасибо, ты такой добрый, Чарли, - расхохотался Дейв, намеренно называя Алана по второму имени, как его называли домашние.  
\- Так к чему пусть привыкает, Дейви? – Алан нарочно употребил его уменьшительное имя, но Дейва его сарказм абсолютно никак не задел. Он его попросту не заметил.  
\- К твоим товарищам, - Дейв шумно втянул в себя кофе и выдохнул в восторженном экстазе. - Я в раю! – сказал он.  
И вот именно тут из ванной вышел Мартин Гор. Он задумчиво вытирал полотенцем голову. Он был в костюме Адама. Алан стоял к двери спиной, и ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что происходит. Лицо Дейва сказало ему все.  
\- О, Дейв, какими судьбами? – тон голоса Мартина был так же ровен и спокойно любезен и учтив, словно бы он находился на приеме у королевы и был одет во фрак с бабочкой.  
Алан посмотрел на него с интересом. Дейв тоже смотрел. Молча. Лицо его выдавало просто не выразимую словами смену чувств. Мартин медленно-медленно встряхнул полотенце и так же мучительно медленно обернул его вокруг своих бедер. Алан едва удержался, чтобы не зааплодировать этому импровизированному стриптизу наоборот. Если бы он всерьез не опасался того, что здесь начнется мордобой, он бы так и сделал. Мысль о мордобое странным образом соединилась в его мозгу с тем фактом, что Мартин был абсолютно раздет, и он почувствовал, что щеки его пылают. Ему стало внезапно неудобно за самого себя.  
\- У него… кончилось… кофе, - заставил себя сказать Алан.  
\- Ах, кофе кончилось, – сквозь зубы повторил Мартин так, что прозвучало как пощечина. Дейв дернулся, словно от боли.  
\- А у тебя что кончилось, Март? – мгновенно отреагировал он. - Вода?!  
\- Хее-хеее-хееее-хеееее, – сказал Мартин издевательски, - смешная шутка, Дейв. Сам придумал?  
Алан раньше не замечал в Мартине такого сладостного упоения от актов садизма над товарищами. Он шокированно засмотрелся, замерев с кофейником в одной руке и чашкой в другой, на медленно входящего в кухню и присаживающегося на стул юношу. Лицо Мартина сияло какой-то наиизвращеннейшей радостью и самодовольством. Дейв, судя по всему, тоже прилично опешил, потому что от его разговорчивости внезапно не осталось и следа.  
\- Ты же говорил, что будешь жить у своей подруги, Кристины, - несчастным голосом прошептал Дейв.  
Мартин вздохнул и съехал по стулу чуть ниже, раздвигая ноги шире, заставляя пушистое белое полотенце сформировать аккуратный разрез на своем левом бедре, которое как раз попадало в зону обзора Дейва - ну и Алана, конечно.  
\- Блядь, - выругался Алан, проливая горячий кофе себе на руку и чуть не уронив чашку. Поведение Мартина было настолько двусмысленным, что он снова залился краской, как девственница, несмотря на то, что он точно понял, что у них предыдущей ночью ничего не было, как и ночью до, и ночью до той, которая до. Он только благодарил Бога за то, что это не он был сейчас на месте Дейва.  
\- Март, ты будешь кофе?  
\- А дашь? – маэстро явно был в ударе.  
\- Тебе – дам, - в тон ему ответил Алан.  
\- Кристина уехала, - спокойно сказал Мартин. Поверил даже Алан, хоть и сам слышал вчера, как Мартин с ней разговаривал по телефону и говорил, что скоро приедет в Берлин, и как он ее любит, и как он сильно по ней скучает. Ну, настолько-то Алан немецкий язык, конечно же, понимал. Он, правда, не знал, в курсе ли Мартин, что он знает.  
\- М-м-м, - сказал Дейв, - а до тех пор, пока она не вернется, Март, ты ебешься с Аланом?  
Алан с грохотом поставил чашку перед Мартином.  
\- А до тех пор, Дейв, - спокойно сказал Мартин, - я ебусь с Аланом.  
Алан закашлялся нервно, прикрывая лицо рукой. Мартин, еб твою мать!  
\- Черт, - сказал Мартин, протягивая руку за молочником, - я же забыл, я сюда пришел, потому что у меня воды нет. Извините. Спасибо за кофе, мистер Уайлдер, вы так неожиданно любезны сегодня.  
\- Мне доставляет удовольствие за вами ухаживать, мистер Гор, - сквозь зубы сказал Алан. Если Дейв его сегодня не убьет, то он точно это сделает. Так или иначе. Он отодвинул стул и сел рядом с Мартином.  
Мартин очень оригинально повел себя с молочником. Он задумчиво попытался накапать себе сливок в кофе, но у него это не получилось, потом заглянул в него. Взболтал в руках, поднял вверх, открыл рот… Алан спрятал лицо в ладонях, с него на сегодня шоу было уже достаточно. Он удивлялся, что Дейв это терпит, он бы уже давно встал и ушел. Просто идти было некуда. Но даже с закрытыми глазами он чувствовал запах чистой кожи Мартина. И чувствовал, что он рядом, практически или даже фактически голый. Он сидел и думал, что они не трахались уже две недели. Он вообще больше ни о чем, кроме того, что они не трахались уже две недели, думать не мог. Черт, когда же Дейв уже уйдет? Он ненавидел это дурацкое слово, но ему приспичило. Дейв залпом допил свой кофе. Мартин захихикал совершенно по-идиотски и, неприлично причмокивая, облизал свой палец. Алану не надо было на него смотреть, чтобы понять, что он, естественно, пролил сливки мимо рта, потом стер их с голой груди. Алан всерьез подумал, что стоит сделать вначале: трахнуть Мартина, а потом убить, или действовать в его случае следует все-таки в обратной последовательности. Дейв даже дышать перестал.  
\- Какой же ты… какая же ты сука, Мартин! - вскакивая из-за стола, бросил Дейв. В его голосе так явственно прозвучали слезы, что Алан чуть не упал со стула: он слышал что-то похожее на сдавленный всхлип.  
\- Дейв! – он тоже встал из-за стола, пытаясь догнать Гахана, пока Мартин циничнейшим образом громко и звонко хохотал над срывом Дейва и жизнерадостно хлопал себя по коленке. Кроме него, юмор в ситуации, кажется, не видел никто, но его это ничуть не смущало.  
Дейв выбежал из квартиры, хлопнув дверью, оставив озадаченного Алана задумчиво закрывать за ним замок. Мартину стало скучно глумиться на кухне в одиночестве, потому он задумчиво прошлепал в коридор за ним. Алан повернулся. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то Мартину. Ну хотя бы то, чтобы он никогда не пытался сделать с ним что-то подобное. Но тут же закрыл. Парень стоял за его спиной, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел на него удивительно тяжелым взглядом. Налет юмора с Мартина как рукой сняло. Чернейшая меланхолия, злость, тоска и какое-то смертельное отчаяние - это было все, что Алан видел в нем сейчас. Мартин смотрел на него, не видя, и даже не моргал. Его челюсти, его руки словно судорогой свело. Алан внезапно совершенно расхотел на него наезжать.  
\- Эй, - тихо, даже как-то нежно, сказал он, - иди сюда… иди ко мне.  
Он осторожно коснулся руки Мартина, заставляя его вздрогнуть и дернуться назад.  
\- Т-с-с… тише, спокойно, - он схватил Мартина за руки крепче и потянул на себя, - не дергайся, эти руки никогда не делали тебе плохо. Они никогда не делали тебе больно. Они делают тебе только хорошо. Только хорошо и никак иначе.  
Он крепко схватил Мартина за голову, фактически рывком вжал Мартина в себя. Точнее, его лицо себе в голую в вырезе халата грудь, сцепленные руки Мартина вдавились в его живот. Он не сопротивлялся, но и положения не менял. Алан медленно погладил его еще влажный курчавый затылок.  
\- Эх… Кучеряшка ты… ебанутая… кто тебя в голову-то укусил?  
Мартин хмыкнул прямо ему в грудь, расцепил руки и соединил их ровно у Алана за спиной, на талии. Он нарочно назвал Мартина прозвищем, которым они обзывались в студии, чтобы поржать. Тут тоже сработало. Мартин сразу расслабился, размяк в его руках. Алан стоял и чувствовал себя счастливым. Наверное, в первый раз в жизни чувствовал себя счастливым. Он даже потом, когда вспоминал, понимал, что никогда ни до, ни после не чувствовал себя настолько беззаботно счастливым. Он чувствовал дыхание Мартина своей кожей, Мартин так и стоял, уткнувшись лицом ему в голую грудь. Он чувствовал, как у него по телу от каждого вдоха Мартина расползаются щекочущие мурашки абсолютного счастья, а каждый выдох поднимает тепло, рождающееся внутри его тела, на градус выше. Одной рукой он держал Мартина за спину, пальцы второй судорожно зарыл во влажные кучеряшки, прижимая его голову к себе.  
Он чувствовал что они рядом, что они вместе. Он знал, что это только на несколько минут, но он просто и наивно, совершенно по-детски, сейчас отчаянно хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. Ему даже совершенно не мешала уткнувшаяся ему в спину холодная и твердая ручка входной двери, спиной к которой он стоял. В тот момент, когда он уже совершеннейшим образом размяк и превратился в тупое и счастливое существо, Мартин медленно поднял голову, и совершенно непередаваемым голосом выдал:  
\- А у тебя стоит.  
\- Да ну? Быть не может! – засранец, испортить такой святой момент! Ладно. Испортить ли?  
Он попытался прижать к себе Мартина за талию, особенно в нижней части тела к себе ближе, но Мартин уперся обеими руками ему в грудь. Не всерьез, конечно, лицо его украшала счастливейшая улыбка от уха до уха в тридцать два с половиной зуба, делая его похожим на Диснеевского персонажа.  
\- Дразнишь? – со смехом спросил Алан.  
Улыбка в ответ стала только еще шире и ослепительней. Хотя секунду назад казалось, что шире и ослепительней просто не бывает. Я тебе поржу! Я щас твою ехидную ухмылочку разом с лица сотру! Алан рывком сорвал полотенце с его бедер, с легким шлепком опуская обе руки на Мартиновскую круглую задницу. Не важно, каким тощим бы ни был Мартин, задница его никогда не теряла удивительной заманчивой округлости. Он сам даже несколько смущался этого факта. Алан тоже, но по другой причине.  
Он подхватил снизу, чуть сжал, прижимая к себе уже резко, без всяких церемоний. И руки уже не упирались, схватили его за плечи только спазматически резко, чтобы не упасть. Губы мгновенно нашли губы, осторожно и мягко касаясь. Медленно ощущая, как прикосновение включает зажигание и нарочно не торопясь, чтобы насладиться этим ощущением сполна. Алан медленно провел рукой вдоль спины Мартина. Помимо всего прочего его удивительно заводил тот факт, что он был почти полностью одет, а Мартин - абсолютно обнажен. У него мгновенно сбилось дыхание, как только он проговорил эту мысль для самого себя. Ощущение его незакрытости и беззащитности ударяло его в пах каждый раз с энергией несущегося по автобану грузовика. Ударило и теперь, он аж вынужден был подавить рвущийся наружу низкий хриплый стон, прозвучавший как тяжелый выдох.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - не давая ему ни малейшей передышки, прозвучало шепотом у самых его губ. Если это не было любовью, то значит, этого чувства попросту не существовало, потому что Алан никогда не испытывал ничего более крышесносного, чем шум крови в ушах от резкого скачка давления, после которого он становился уже не собой, а кем-то еще. Он явно действовал не по велению мозга после, он просто терял весь гребаный контроль над собой - это было отвратительно, он каждый раз очень болезненно переживал это после, но он испытывал такой непристойный кайф, теряя его каждый раз, что это закрывало для него дорогу назад.  
Он развернул Мартина, не отпуская из рук, так, чтобы тот оказался прижатым спиной к стене. Провел рукой по груди, животу, вниз, подхватывая рукой Мартиновский член, радующий своим оптимизмом ничуть не меньше его собственного, вызывая у парня стон, наисчастливейший из возможных. Ну еще бы ты меня не хотел! Алан наклонил голову, с силой челюстями раскрывая себе рот Мартина и засовывая ему свой язык, принимаясь одновременно с этим рукой в довольно среднем, но очень уверенном темпе дрочить ему хуй. Чувствуя буквально через какие-то полминуты, как пальцы Мартина впились в его руки. Не разделяй их и его кожу толстая ткань халата, он бы точно оставил на его предплечьях характерные синяки. Он знал, что Мартин просто не может дышать, не может контролировать свое тело, потому что слишком много стимулов сразу, и резко отпустил его, заставив обессилено чуть сползти по стене, удержавшись только на его руках, подхвативших его под подмышки.  
Алан нежно поцеловал вспотевший лоб Мартина. Такая благодарная реакция тела любовника удивительнейшим образом замотивировала его. Алан почувствовал себя в ударе. Он подумал, что возьмет свое позже. А теперь пришло время для приватного шоу. Мартин снова потянулся к нему губами, и он не мог не ответить на это движение, конечно, намеренно делая его нежным и очень медленным.  
\- Потрогай меня, - обожгло ему уши. Это было так восторженно, так сексуально, так мягко, так нежно…но… это был очень жесткий… приказ. Он не сразу научился понимать нюансы мягкости Мартина и не раз едва не поплатился за это, фактически выпуская контроль из своих рук, когда они занимались своими ролевыми развивающими играми для детей от восемнадцати. Сейчас это было не так важно, но тон он узнал.  
\- Нет, - потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы это сказать, потому что ему очень хотелось подчиниться, - Мартин, нет!  
Он схватил его голые бедра, впечатывая их обратно в стену. Он сделает что-то получше. Алан резко опустился перед Мартином на колени. Продолжая поглаживать бедра большими пальцами, подхватил кончик его напряженного члена щекой и осторожно и медленно зажал головку между своими губами. Музыку этих стонов он мог бы слушать вечно. Нет, определенно, в том, чтобы показывать шоу для особенно заинтересованного зрителя, был свой изысканный кайф. К тому же это странным образом усиливало у Алана ощущение контроля. Контроля над ситуацией, над телом и удовольствием Мартина. Он вытащил его изо рта, подхватив рукой и задирая по направлению двенадцати ноль ноль, слегка надавливая, провел языком по обратной стороне. Понимая, что Мартин с величайшим на свете интересом, удивленно приоткрыв рот, смотрит на него, и стараясь не показать свое разыгравшееся самодовольство этим фактом, все так же придерживая толстый член у самого основания, медленно засунул его себе в рот. Не то чтобы сильно глубоко, ну как умел. Он положил одну руку на живот Мартина, пока, зажмурившись от прикладываемых усилий, старательно сосал его член. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Мартину это понравилось. Естественно, ему бы все равно понравилось, что у него сосут, но в смысле, он очень хотел показать себя с наилучшей стороны, потому разве что не считал про себя при этом, чтобы это чувствовалось идеально.  
Он чувствовал ладонью, что вздохи его становятся все короче и судорожней, чувствовал что сам уже сбивается с дыхания, увлекшись своим делом, и резко отстранился, садясь на пятки.  
\- Еще! - сказал Мартин. И черт его дери, это снова был приказ. Алан тяжело дышал и смотрел на него снизу вверх. - Иди обратно, Алан. Сейчас же!  
Охуеть можно было. Алан подумал, что охуел бы значительно сильнее, если бы от того, что он делал, у него так отчаянно спазматически бы не пульсировал от возбуждения член. И каждое слово, сказанное Мартином, отпружинило от его чресел сладкой болью, растекшейся по всему организму. Он бы точно сообразил, что этого не надо делать, находись он в чуть более трезвом состоянии. Но блядь, он не соображал же уже ни черта! Он просто видел тело, видел голую кожу перед собой и, опершись на руки, оказавшись головой примерно на уровне коленки Мартина, очень медленно поцеловал эту коленку. Потом высунул язык и повел по внутренней части бедра вверх, останавливаясь в некоторых местах, чтобы слегка прикусить нежную податливую плоть. Он знал, что завтра будет презирать сам себя за это, но восторженный, совершенно бесстыдно довольный тем фактом, что Алан стоит перед ним на коленях и целует ему коленки, вопль Мартина сейчас казался ему… высочайшей наградой.  
Он спустился по другой ноге почти до самого пола, заставляя Мартина расставить ноги шире, чтобы дать его ласкам лучший доступ. И он их дал ему, потому что у него не осталось больше ничего внутри, кроме животного желания близости. Еще ему хотелось заставить Мартина кончить. Он был уверен, что это завело бы его еще сильнее, вряд ли в этом смысле Мартин сильно бы возражал, впрочем. Алан подхватил его яйца снизу собственническим жестом, показывая, что все-таки не стоит с ним так расслабляться, потому что он помнит о своих правах на особо нежные и интимные части этого тела, засовывая отчаянно стоящий хуй Мартина так глубоко себе в глотку, что сам этого не подозревал. Несколькими, буквально несколькими энергичными движениями заставляя Мартина выгнуться в пояснице, запрокидывая голову назад:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, сейчас, - он подхватил рукой напряженный ствол, усиливая стимуляцию и продолжая касаться пульсирующей головки губами, - я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот.  
Первый выстрел спермы пришелся ему в щеку, заставив повернуться и начать отчаянно ловить это губами. Это действительно, блядь, возбуждало до невозможности. Он продолжил ласкать его губами, чувствуя, как судороги оргазма потихоньку замирают, совершенно четко понимая как никогда, что теперь этот человек – его. Ну, по крайней мере, до завтра.  
\- В койку, быстро, - хриплым голосом скомандовал он, отстраняясь от Мартина и пытаясь встать, - я блядь, не шучу, - Мартин, конечно, умудрился захихикать над ним по дороге. Как же его заебало уже это Мартиновское извращенное чувство юмора! – Сейчас кто-то точно доржется, - мрачно рванул он пояс своего халата.


	8. Chapter 8

_Я хочу быть там, где твоя раскаленная ярость вырвется наружу._  
_Я хочу посмотреть, чего я стою._  
_Я хочу, чтобы меня завернули в мокрые холодные простыни,_  
_Чтобы я мог увидеть: а по ту сторону, там что-то разве как-то иначе?_  
_Я хочу, чтобы ты стал сильнее._  
_Я хочу захлопнуть дверь перед твоим носом._  
_Я хочу ровно того же, чего и раньше… но иначе._  
_Я хочу легких наркотиков… немного легких, легких наркотиков._  
_Я хочу тебя бросить._  
  
Солнце светило ярко, ехидно и нагло продираясь сквозь белые металлические полоски жалюзи в студии, вызывая приступы тошнотворной мигрени своим пугающим жизнерадостным оптимизмом. Алан застонал от странной боли в щеке, через несколько секунд приходя в себя настолько, чтобы понять, что причина боли в тумблерах на аппаратуре, на которых он вчера поздно вечером, точнее сегодня рано утром, как видимо, прямо за работой и заснул.  
\- Твою мать, Чарли, уже два! Скоро придут гости!  
\- А… ка-кие гости? – спросил Алан. Ну, в шутку спросил. Риторически. Надеясь, что супруга поймет юмор. Вообще, он любил ее именно за то, что она понимала его юмор. Весь его жизненный опыт говорил ему, что сожительствовать с человеком без угрозы для своей и его жизни можно только при обоюдном наличии чувства юмора. Именно поэтому он в свое время так безбоязненно решился соединить свою жизнь с ее. Потому что она смеялась над его шутками, и даже порой, к чести ее нужно отметить, в нужных местах.  
Обычно она понимала его юмор. Но только не сейчас. В ответ на свою неуклюжую попытку загладить собственный прокол он услышал, что она устала быть единственным мужиком в доме!  
\- Кто кого трахает в этом доме?!  
\- Хе-хе-хеее, - Алан аж сам испугался собственной реакции. Хорошо, что она не поняла. Ладно, это в любом случае было лучше, чем то, что он чуть было ей не ответил.  
\- Ты мне клялся и божился вчера, что ты поставишь тент у бассейна!  
\- О, боже… Хеп, у меня было до чертовой матери работы, я как раз собирался… - честно говоря, он вообще забыл про этот гребаный тент. Вот делать ему нечего, чтобы помнить об этом гребаном тенте так, будто бы в его жизни нету других проблем. - И вообще, могла бы мне напомнить вчера!  
\- Много работы, - Хеп брезгливо схватила двумя пальцами пустую бутылку водки и липкий стакан с мутноватой смесью талого льда с содовой, - ур-р-работался, - она подобрала еще бутылку у двери, - двенадцать часов, не покладая рук. Поставил стакан – поднял. Поднял – поставил…  
Алан виновато потер щетинистую щеку с красноватым отпечатком тумблера, на котором он вырубился вчера.  
\- Мне бы… чаю бы… - несмело сказал он.  
\- Вода в кране, угощайтесь, сэр, – Хеп громко хлопнула дверью.  
Алану мгновенно полегчало, когда Хеп ушла, словно унеся с собой грозовые облака. Даже голова словно бы прошла. Он выдохнул с облегчением, что обошлось малой кровью, и встал. Хеп словно почувствовала это: дверь снова открылась, и она грозно напомнила:  
\- Тент.  
\- Мне надо побриться, принять душ… и… чаю…  
\- Сейчас же.  
\- Да, босс.  
Алан вышел на улицу, щурясь, и ежась, и шарахаясь обжигающего кожу солнца, чувствуя себя, как в лучшие времена Дивоушнал-тура, когда им приходилось выходить из отеля утром: несчастным вампиром, которого откровенно намереваются убить. На улице противно полыхала сочной зеленью листьев и ровными рядами свежеподстриженной травы на газоне жизнь. Патологически жизнерадостно чирикали гребаные птички, и медленно плыли по небу легкие воздушные облачка. Он сразу застеснялся своей немытой головы, несвежей майки и небритой рожи. Ему хотелось вернуться обратно, где было прохладно и тихо, уверенно и спокойно, полутьма и бухло. В полутьме с бухлом он чувствовал себя дома, а тут, на этом блядском свежем прозрачном воздухе с него словно сняли кожу и выставили на всеобщее обозрение его кишки. Там, у аппаратуры, среди океана звуков, в которые он уверенной рукой создателя вдыхал душу и жизнь, - он был богом. Здесь, под беспощадным солнцем, он был небритым алкашом, не первой свежести отцом семейства, каких миллионы. Реальность разочаровывала. Он растворялся в той Вселенной, которая существовала вне измерения времени. Она была создана им еще тогда, десять лет назад, но когда он сидел вчера погруженный в нее, он чувствовал, что она вновь и вновь рождается и оживает под его прикосновениями. Мартин был чертовски прав в том, что свято чтил его право на его Вселенную и категорически отказался к ней подпускать кого-то кроме Алана. Алан внезапно почувствовал острый прилив бесконечной благодарности Мартину Гору за это. Кажется, он вновь начинал вспоминать, несмотря на любовно выпестованные обиды, что в этом человеке было до невыносимости, чудовищно хорошо и правильно. Наверное, это все-таки было хорошо, что он принял его предложение… хоть и испугался поначалу того, что такое активное расковыривание старых ран его наверняка убьет.  
Дети носились на улице, на лужайке у бассейна. За размышлениями Алан не заметил, как почти подошел к своему дому.  
\- Пэрис! А вот и не догонишь!  
Сын и дочь принялись бегать вокруг него друг за другом, играя, словно вокруг дерева.  
\- Стенли! Отдай туфлю, придурок!!!  
На пятидесятом круге у Алана закружилась голова, он поймал Стена, выхватил у него туфлю, вручил ее Пэрис, отвесил Стену подзатыльник и гордо вошел в дом с чувством выполненного отеческого долга по воспитанию детей.  
\- Тент уже стоит, да, Чарли? – собственный дом не встретил его ожидаемым гостеприимством.  
\- Черт!  
Спустя два с половиной часа он все-таки собрал этот гребаный тент. Естественно, как всегда, части его друг к другу внезапно перестали подходить, и чего-то, как всегда, потерялось и нашлось после получасового скандала засунутым в пасть фарфоровой собаке, сидящей в гостиной у камина. Алан матерился, а Стен катался от хохота на пушистом ультрамариновом ковре. Шутка показалась ему исключительно забавной. В педагогических целях Алан заставил сына ему помогать, но тот вовсе не был обижен и даже собрал свою сторону быстрее. Алан, конечно, раскритиковал недоработки с той стороны, но Хеп погладила сына по голове.  
\- Как же он меня задрал! Сколько можно мучаться? Давно пора купить новый тент! – возмущенно сказал Алан, направляясь в душ.  
\- Ну, вот пошел бы и купил, - кинула Хеп себе под нос.  
\- Я, между прочим, работаю! – сказал Алан, не оборачиваясь.  
\- За последние десять лет мы ставили этот тент чаще, чем ты работал, - мстительно сказала Хеп, - несмотря на то, что ставим мы его едва ли раз в год перед твоим днем рожденья!  
Определенно, яростный хлопок двери ванной будет единственным аргументом, на который она не найдется, что ответить!  
\- И не хлопай так сильно дверью, Чарли, в ванной плитка отваливается! – крикнула Хеп.  
Гости позвонили, что скоро будут. Алан взъерошил волосы и решил выйти на улицу, дабы искусственно усилить чувство любви к человечеству путем употребления аперитива с прибывшим раньше временем тестем. Или точнее, притупить боль от общения с представителями человеческой расы подручными способами.  
В этот момент из спальни, яростно благоухая агрессивной пудреной лавандой, вышла одетая в открытое платье на бретельках Хеп.  
\- Как я выгляжу? – кокетливо спросила она, игриво дуя обведенные блестящей темно-красной помадой губы. - Я - секси?  
\- Сотри это сейчас же, - скривился Алан.  
\- Алан, ты никогда не был дамским угодником, но сегодня ты сам себя превзошел, - оскорбилась Хеп.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне не нравится яркая помада.  
\- Она мне идет!  
\- Я что-то перепутал, и у нас предполагался вечер в борделе вместо теплой семейной вечеринки?  
\- О, Чарли, как мило… значит, ты ревнуешь, – рассмеялась Хеп, - интересно, к кому? Может быть, к Полу? Или, может быть, к мужу моей сестры, Джону? Злой Отелло! Что ты сделаешь со мной, если я буду строить глазки Полу?! М-м-м?  
Хеп насмехалась над ним, но Алан был совершенно не в настроении шутить по этому поводу. Она, кажется, заигрывала с ним, и потому он автоматически, скорее потому, что так подобало себя вести, игриво шлепнул ее по заднице, чтобы смягчить несколько грубость своего поведения и жесткость слов.  
\- Я бы все-таки хотел, чтобы моя жена выглядела поприличней, - несмотря ни на что, слова его прозвучали очень желчно и сухо.  
***  
Ох, эта чертова алая помада! Сколько крови она ему попортила. У него на нее развилась откровеннейшая идиосинкразия с того самого Памятного их Жития с Несвятым Мартином в Берлине.  
Ему уже тогда сильно не нравилось, что Мартин красится, как девица легкого поведения. Не потому, что ему не нравилось, как красятся девицы легкого поведения, а прежде всего потому, что Мартин вообще был, по его экспертному мнению, мужиком. Он пытался донести до него эту мысль, но Мартин только смеялся в ответ как безумный.  
\- Мне претят гендерные стереотипы, - отвечал он.  
\- Мне претит, что на меня оборачиваются и показывают пальцем, - говорил Алан.  
\- Они не на тебя оборачиваются, - отвечал ему, как правило, Мартин, - а меня все устраивает.  
\- Господи, дай мне сил, - на этом обычно все попытки усовестить Мартина и заканчивались. В лучшем случае. В худшем, он умудрялся в следующий раз вырядиться еще более вызывающе. Алан скоро понял, что даже если он очень недоволен, ему в любом случае лучше молчать. Так получается менее болезненно для него самого.  
В самой восточной окраине Западного Берлина, в Кройцберге, где они жили и где отрывались тогда все мало-мальски уважающие себя маргиналы, вообще было неприличным одеваться нормально и ничем не выделяться из толпы. Это было так же неприлично, как не иметь днем синяков под глазами после бессонной ночи, проведенной в клубе. Это было так же непристойно, как оказаться утром на работе трезвым и не с бодуна. Это было так же непристойно, как не сожрать пару экстази, или так же нереально, как отказ выкурить косячок. Потому они каждую ночь ходили в клуб. Мартину удалось не остаться незамеченным даже среди самых выдающихся фриков и отморозков Западного Берлина. Не сразу, правда. Но он очень старался. Он всегда очень старался, что бы он ни делал. И ему удалось.  
Алан стоял на коленях у головы Мартина, лежащего поперек кровати практически нагишом, и увлеченно ебал его в сочно накрашенный алой помадой рот. Практически нагишом, если не считать… черных женских чулок на резинках на широко раздвинутых ногах. Алан задыхался и не знал, на что смотреть - то ли на становящуюся все краснее и краснее от возбуждения и размазывающейся помады чувствительную кожу собственного хуя, то ли на подрагивающий в такт упругим движениям его губ по выпуклостям и впадинам члена напряженный и лежащий на животе хуй Мартина. Хуй этот, окруженный блядской дорожкой светлых волос с одной стороны и убийственными старомодными кружевами черных дамских чулок с другой, вызывал у него совершенно чудовищный взрыв противоречивых эмоций. С одной стороны, это казалось ему совершенно отвратительным и неестественным сочетанием. Это было некрасиво, немужественно, неэстетично и даже, кажется, неэротично, это было где-то за границей пошлости. Ему просто свело все в штанах, когда он это увидел. Потому их пришлось сразу же снять, чтобы сдавливание не вызвало асфиксию и смерть мозга от полнейшего непоступления кислорода. Он ебал его теперь, сжав зубы и хрипя от отчаянного желания сдержать рвущийся наружу ядерный взрыв, начинающийся где-то между его бедер, прямо у яиц, которые он слегка придерживал рукой, направляя свой член в принимающий его с превеликим энтузиазмом рот.  
Чем больше он терпел и чем интенсивнее ебал теперь Мартина в рот, тем более четко вырисовывалась в его мозгу мысль о том, чтобы вернуть ему долг с процентами, тем более возможность отсосать хуй лежа между раздвинутыми ногами в женских чулках представляется не каждый день. Боже, он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться от своих мыслей, но совершенно точно, что эта идея казалась ему теперь очень опасно эротичной. Кажется, теплые, нежные, ласковые объятия влажных губ Мартина стали причинять его члену боль. Подвывая от невозможности более терпеть, Алан буквально вырвал невероятным усилием воли свой собственный хуй изо рта Мартина, с садистическим нажимом размазывая большим пальцем по его щеке остатки алой краски с губ. Ему каждый раз хотелось это сделать при всех, когда он видел эти губы так нагло накрашенными. Но он опасался чего-то в глазах Мартина и не делал этого. Сейчас ему было на это наплевать, потому он это сделал, едва не кончив тут же в эти радужные разводы, смешавшиеся с ручейками потекшей туши - так Мартин старался его ублажить, и так отчаянно он пытался ему засадить поглубже в горло.  
Алан перенес второе колено обратно через голову Мартина, отползая от него на трясущихся руках, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя и отсрочить все неумолимее приближающееся семяизвержение. Он чувствовал себя обдолбанным и тяжело пьяным одновременно, хотя за последние сутки едва ли выпил больше пары пинт пива. У него горел лоб, сердце болезненно пульсировало в обоих висках, в груди и внизу живота, посылая в голову фантазии все более и более непристойные и непрерывно усиливая это разрывающее его мозг возбуждение. Он просто хотел продлить это сумасшедшее эротическое опьянение так долго, как только сможет. А он едва мог.  
Мартин попытался ухватить Алана за бедро. Алан всхлипнул:  
\- Не трогай… не... не… Мартин… не трогай меня… в смысле… я не шучу - вообще… не трогай, - он пытался вообразить себя в этом самом виде, в котором он был - в рубашке, без штанов, ползущим раком на дрожащих руках и коленях, с отчаянно торчащим блестящим, кораллового оттенка хуем - на рождественском обеде у своей бабушки, со всей присутствующей при этом семьей при параде, но даже это ощущение, которое обычно ужасом сводило ему челюсти, не сильно помогало ему избавиться от понимания, что он, скорее всего, кончит сейчас, даже если Мартин только взглянет на него.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – озадаченно спросил Мартин, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Алан наклонил голову, задумчиво глядя на свой пульсирующий хуй, и внезапно захихикал.  
\- Oriflamme*, – сказал внезапно он с французским прононсом и захихикал еще сильнее, - я чувствую себя героиней Теннеси Уильямса…  
\- Ал, ты уже вконец ебнулся, что ли? – дружелюбно поинтересовался Мартин, заинтригованно глядя туда же, куда смотрел Алан, и переворачиваясь ради этого на бок и задумчиво почесывая живот.  
\- О... она, она… – Алан ржал, - искала. Искала… идеальный… знаешь… идеальный цвет, оттенок красного, чтобы не морковный… не вишневый, знаешь… не грязно-кирпичный…  
\- Ты вконец ебнулся, - устало констатировал Мартин.  
\- А этот, который… чистый алый… знаешь… идеальный красный цвет. Цвет орифламмы. Так вот, мне… – он сел на коленках, ухохатываясь. К счастью, приступ веселья сработал лучше, чем мысли о лице собственной бабушки на рождественском обеде - он смог думать о продолжении, – мне кажется… я его нашел. Этот цвет. Он просто идеален, ты не находишь? – Алан подхватил свой член рукой, задумчиво поводя им по воздуху.  
Он ждал, когда воздух спальни прорежет наотмашь знакомое до боли «хе-хе-хе», но Мартин был патологически серьезен. Он снова повернулся на спину, откинул голову и несколько нервно облизнулся. Ему не слишком нравилась идея Алана взять перерыв, он не очень понимал, какого, собственно, черта они тут делают…  
\- Liberté, égalité, fraternité, – очень мрачно изрек на почти не ломаном французском он.  
\- Что, простите? – уточнил Алан.  
\- Кончай там махать своим алым стягом французской революции и иди сюда, - не очень скрывая раздражение, сказал Мартин.  
\- Орифламма – это не флаг революции… это...  
\- Да мне, как бы, в общем-то, посрать…  
Алану, в общем-то, как бы, было тоже. Ему было интересно бесить Мартина. По правде говоря, это удалось ему в первый раз, и потому это было чертовски интересно. Мартин явно бесился его равнодушием, а Алана это начинало заводить.  
\- Ты что, это читал? – спросил он, послушавшись, однако, и осторожно залезая на Мартина снова – теперь уже с более обычной стороны, оказываясь над ним лицом к лицу, увлеченно рассматривая его сверху вниз.  
\- Нет, - жестко отрезал Мартин.  
\- М-м-м, - сказал Алан, голос его просто источал мед, он насмешливо улыбался, - жаль.  
Глаза Мартина сузились внезапно. Алан почти физически почувствовал, как его мгновенно наотмашь обдало холодом. Мартин понял, что Алан над ним глумится, и это ему совершенно не понравилось. Его это взбесило. Нет, Алан не делал это ради того, чтобы поглумиться - просто как-то так получалось, что здесь, полуголым, в полутьме зашторенных окон темно-серого берлинского зимнего то ли утра, то ли вечера, среди скомканного постельного белья, только здесь он чувствовал его настоящие, живые эмоции. Такие… обычные и человеческие… прямо, знаете, до боли… Это было так трогательно, это было то, ради чего, в сущности, это стоило делать. Это было тем, что обычно называется словом «близость».  
Алан наклонился и так нежно, как только мог, осторожно прикоснулся губами к его лбу, словно заверяя Мартина в том, что он совершенно не собирался его обидеть. Мартин замер. Кажется, даже дыхание задержал, каким-то удивительным образом мгновенно подаваясь ему навстречу. Алан застонал от нежности.  
Потом отодвинулся снова, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он так растрогался, что понял, что сейчас просто расплачется.  
\- А там хорошо кончается? – внезапно спросил его Мартин, проводя рукой по щеке Алана кончиками пальцев, и Алан не сразу понял, о чем он. Рука спустилась к подбородку, потом перешла на другую щеку, легкостью щекотливого прикосновения дразня нервные окончания, внезапно заставляя Алана задуматься, что у него есть и пара других эрогенных зон в самых неожиданных для него местах. Пальцы Мартина остановились на его губах… точнее, у самых его губ, не касаясь, только обжигая теплом.  
\- Нет, - сказал он медленно, заставляя губы коснуться пальцев Мартина и тут же обжегшись прикосновением. И тут же начиная без этого прикосновения тосковать. - Плохо кончается. В общем, все умерли, - сказал Алан.  
Последнее ему не очень явственно удалось сказать, потому что Мартин не просто прикоснулся пальцами к его губам, а осторожно, но настойчиво пропихнул ему в рот кончик среднего, а потом и указательного пальца. Не то чтобы сильно, чуть за нижнюю губу, однако очевидно побуждая его взять их в рот добровольно.  
\- Как так? – спросил Мартин как ни в чем не бывало. В голове снова начало несколько шуметь, мешая чувство нежности с возрождающимся отзвуком затихшего было возбуждения. Он снова вспомнил про свой член, и, честно говоря, ему самому стала уже далеко не так интересна мировая литература. Он пожал плечами, закрыв глаза и обхватывая пальцы Мартина губами.  
\- Я не люблю, когда плохо кончается, - сказал Мартин, - надо, чтобы кончалось… хорошо. Я люблю, когда хорошо… кончается.  
Алан понял, что он имеет в виду, потому что пальцы его медленно трахали его в рот, намекая на то, чего Мартин, собственно говоря, хочет от него. Он и сам хотел дать ему то, что он хочет, но раз уж они тут начали дразнить друг друга, он не мог остановиться. Он хмыкнул и слегка прикусил пальцы Мартина.  
\- Да ну ее нахуй, - сказал он Мартину, зашипевшему и резко отдернувшему руку.  
Потом долго и задумчиво смотрел, открывши рот, на то, как мокрые от его слюны пальцы чертят круг по темному соску. Потом не вынес неумелости обращения - на его субъективный, конечно же, взгляд, - отпихнул руку Мартина, защепив сосок между большим и указательным пальцем, сразу же заставляя его заостриться, а Мартина - зашипеть то ли от боли, то ли от удовольствия, что в данном случае было не так принципиально различно по воздействию.  
Не давая Мартину прийти толком в себя и заставляя стонать дальше, коршуном бросился вниз, впиваясь в нежную кожу груди. Сполз ниже, лаская губами и царапая зубами живот, заставляя извиваться под собой. Так хорошо, что это было просто невыносимо. Невыносимо хорошо. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Мартина вцепились ему в волосы, кольцо от кожаного бондажного браслета ударило его по виску; вряд ли Мартин пытался его от себя оттолкнуть - скорее, подтолкнуть к тому, чтобы они продолжили. Он спустился вниз, забрасывая себе на плечо ногу Мартина в этом чертовом чулке, и быстро взял в рот так много, как только в принципе мог, и даже чуть сильнее, потому он с трудом сдержал головокружение и вспыхнувшую панику, что не сможет дышать.  
\- А-а-а-а, - в который раз разорвало его уши, заставив двигаться быстрее, чувствуя, как само соприкосновение его губ и ощущение того, как Мартин подается ему навстречу, судорогой наслаждения сводит его бедра; чувствуя запах и ощущая нейлон на своем плече. Наверное, только так он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым вне поглощающих его фантазию образов и звуков, вне творчества, вне музыки и вне студии. Общего между этим всем было только то, что ему так же хотелось насладиться каждой секундой ощущения. Он рывком сбросил с себя рубашку, оказываясь полностью раздетым: ему надо было почувствовать тяжесть тела Мартина на своей голой коже.  
Толстое старомодное кружево царапало его плечо и щеку. Подперчивая ощущение толстого хуя за щекой ощущением тотальнейшего распада мозга и декаданса. Он хотел только отсосать, но, черт его дери, раздвинутые перед ним ноги на плечах заставляли его думать уже совсем о другом. Он уже видел перед собой раскинутые в изнеможении после ебли аппетитные и не слишком мужественной формы бедра, заранее очаровываясь красотой и идеальностью формы похабно сияющих молочной белизной капель спермы их обоих на трогательном старомодном женском кружеве.  
Алан выпрямился резко, даже и не пытаясь сбросить с плеча ноги Мартина, просто расположив его бедра под удобным для себя углом. Он просто смотрел Мартину в глаза, тяжело дыша, весь мир теперь зависел только от этого взгляда, только от ЕГО слова, потому что он никогда бы не сделал ничего такого, чего бы ОН не хотел. Все просто теряло для него весь свой смысл. Незачем было делать то, чего не хочет ОН. Алан точно помнил те слова, на которых он потерял ощущение времени, ощущение экстаза и боли, ощущение себя.  
\- Я хочу тебя. Сейчас же, - сказа Мартин.  
***  
Алан помнил, как однажды сказал Дейв: «Берлин нас испортил, но мы сами больше всего на свете хотели, чтобы он это с нами сделал». Это были наиболее точные слова, какие были сказаны об их пребывании в Берлине.  
Кесслер рассказывал историю о том, как пару дней назад в клубе их разложил, как детей на танцполе, Frankie Goes to Hollywood со своим «Релаксом». Дело в том, что они носились со своим треком про Хозяина и Раба как с писаной торбой, вылизывая его во всех возможных и невозможных местах, в ужасе от того, как его могут принять местные клубы и… в итоге забыли прописать дорожку ударных и басов.  
\- И тут феерично, - сказал Кесслер, покачивая ногой, хихикая и держа обеими руками чашку с кофе, - все как сдрыснули с танцпола при первых звуках… О! Лучше бы мы тогда просто сразу провалились под землю!  
\- О, боже, - Миллер закрыл руками лицо. Ему было и больно и смешно.  
Им всем было и больно и смешно. Кроме Мартина. Судя по виду Мартина, ему было все равно. Его вообще не волновала эта чертова песня. Он ее в гробу видел в белых тапочках. Его волновали какие-то значительно более всеобъемлющие и эпические размышления.  
Смотреть на самого Мартина было больно. И вместе с тем, это рождало какие-то совершенно нездоровые радостные эмоции. На его лице висела каменная маска, он сидел, закрывая нижнюю часть лица рукой, над похабно обгрызанным маникюром отчаянно блестели глаза, выражавшие в себе всю боль еврейского народа. Его глаза даже как-то посерели внезапно, потеряв свою бесстыдную зелень. Алан нечасто видел Мартина в шоке. Мартин был в шоке. Он, с позволения сказать, выглядел несколько обескураженным от самого себя.  
Что было вполне объяснимо. Алан думал, что ему тоже будет больно. Или стыдно. Но ему отчего-то стало невероятно весело. Нет, определенно, на месте Мартина он бы сейчас находиться не хотел. Да и не мог бы, конечно, его бы так не смогло разнести во все стороны, так что тут мироздание раздало всем по заслугам.  
Они распланировали, что и как нужно доделать, и глумились на тему того, как они придут в клуб с видом «И снова здравствуйте!». Разговор постепенно перешел на другие песни.  
Миллер объяснял им что-то уже полчаса, даже нарисовал что-то фломастером на пластиковой доске, висевшей в углу. Даниэль находился в явном вдохновении, был взъерошен и небрит, но глаза его сияли сквозь толстые стекла очков, как у психа, а это значило, что их продюсер вдохновился какой-то новой суперидеей и определенно не слезет с них, пока не заставит хотя бы пошевелиться в нужную ему сторону. На первом этапе надо было хотя бы смотреть и периодически кивать, делая заинтересованное лицо. Иначе он бесился. Мартин сидел прямо напротив него. Мартин не подавал никаких признаков разумной жизни. Он просто сидел и смотрел в одну точку.  
Флетч тоже смотрел в одну точку, сложив руки на груди - смотрел куда-то вдаль поверх очков, но у него было значительно более разумное выражение лица, и он периодически кивал. С Мартином, кстати, он сегодня не разговаривал. Флетч с Мартином не разговаривал. Это было просто феерично, вчерашний вечер определенно удался, Алан был в восторге.  
\- Мартин?! Ты меня слушаешь?  
\- Я? – Мартин вздрогнул, когда Миллер внезапно рявкнул ему на ухо.  
\- Ты!  
\- А… че-чего сразу я? - испуганно спросил Мартин.  
\- Ты по-английски понимаешь? А?  
\- Я?  
\- Ты!!!  
\- У… у… меня голова болит…  
Дейв заржал, как дикий мерин, объевшийся анашой. Очень высоко и надрывно и очень издевательски.  
\- У него голова болит! Хиии-хиии-хиии… го-ло-ва-а-а… - не мог успокоиться Дейв.  
\- У ТЕБЯ НЕ МОЖЕТ БОЛЕТЬ ГОЛОВА, МАРТИН! – вопил Миллер, выведенный из себя.  
\- По-че-му? – испуганно переспросил Мартин, вытаскивая палец изо рта.  
\- ПО ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЮ! – рявкнуло руководство.  
Дейв рыдал. Миллера вчера с ними не было, но он был с ним очень согласен. Джонатан Кесслер вытирал слезы в углу. А вот он - был. Алан тоже прикрыл нижнюю часть лица рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку и не бесить Миллера, начиная ржать в голос, потому что истерика Дейва была ничуть не менее феерична коматозу Мартина Ли.  
\- У тебя не может болеть голова, Мартин Ли Гор, потому что у тебя ее нет!!! – продолжил разъярившийся босс. - НЕ МОЖЕТ БОЛЕТЬ ТО, ЧЕГО НЕТ, ПРОСТО ПО ОПРЕДЕЛЕНИЮ!!! НЕ МОЖЕТ.  
Мартин внезапно с ненавистью сверкнул глазами на Миллера и на шароебящегося туда-сюда перед его глазами хихикающего Дейва, неизвестно что внезапно вывело его из себя, потому что он как-то неожиданно злобно огрызнулся:  
\- Я бы сказал, что у меня болит жопа, но здесь дамы.  
Алан завыл и скатился с кресла.  
Он не знал, кого точно имел в виду Мартин, но поскольку из-под его куртки виднелось то самое знаменитое платье, шутка вышла слишком искрометной даже для самого Мартина.  
Дейв рыдал, стонал сдавленное:  
\- Бля-а-а-а, - уткнувшись в плечо Флетча, который под это дело тоже сменил гнев на милость, тело его начало подрагивать от смеха. Алан держался за живот, влезая на кресло обратно, ему очень не хватало воздуха, он искренне стал бояться задохнуться. Миллер тоже начал улыбаться, не смеялся только Мартин.  
\- Убейте меня, а? – тихо сказал он.  
\- Ма-мар-тин, мы не можем, - у Алана не сразу получилось ответить. - Видишь ли, Мартин, наблюдение… за… твоими… твоими… э-э-э… с позволения сказать… моральными страданиями… это настолько по-нездоровому захватывает, что…ка... ка-жется… вызывает предэякулятивное состояние…  
\- Пре-е-ед-ээээ-я-я-якуууляяятииивнооое… - проскулил Дейв, ему определенно понравилось слово.  
Мартин молча встал, не глядя ни на Алана, ни на Дейва, и сосредоточенно направился к двери.  
\- Ты куда? – спросил его Миллер.  
\- Я сам себя убью, - сказал Мартин.  
\- Пока не доделаешь песню как следует, даже не смей, - строго сказал ему в спину Миллер, - я тебя с того света достану, стервец!  
\- Хорошо, - миролюбиво сказал Мартин, - тогда я схожу поссать, пока эти ржут.  
Дейв вытер лицо руками.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали? – строго спросил Миллер, почему-то воззрившись на Дейва.  
\- В клуб ходили, - невинно хлопая длинными ресницами и дуя губки с безотказной харизмой хорошего еврейского мальчика, ответил Дейв.  
Тяжелый взгляд Миллера переместился на Алана.  
\- В принципе, то же, что и обычно, - сказал Алан, - ничего БОЛЕЕ противоестественного, чем обычно! Отвечу за обоих.  
Все было бы хорошо, если бы Дейв так ехидно не хихикал.  
\- ФЛЕТЧ?!  
\- Я воздержусь! – сказал Флетч.  
\- Он и вчера тоже, кстати, воздержался! – быстро ляпнул Дейв, получая свернутой в трубочку газетой по голове, - е-единственный, кто… воздержался…  
\- Бо-же… я больше не могу… - Алан встал и направился к балкону, у него просто не было сил больше смеяться. Не смеяться у него тоже сил не было. А плакать он уже к этому моменту, кажется, разучился. - Дэн, мне срочно надо на балкон, иначе я просто не доживу до вечера.  
\- Алан, ты курить?  
\- Что, опять сигареты не взял, Дейв?  
\- Не жадничай, Алан!  
Алан пожал плечами и протянул ему не открытую еще пачку.  
\- А зажигалка есть?  
\- Дай говна… дай лопату… - любезно поддразнил он народной мудростью Дейва.  
\- Б-лядь, - злобно ответил Дейв, взвешивая про себя, стоит ли обида на Алановское хамство того, чтобы гордо вернуть ему сигареты и больше не стрелять сегодня, потом решил, что нет, потому что у Мартина он уже стрельнул последнюю, а тот точно вряд ли озаботится в ближайшее время мухой сбегать в ближайшую лавку.  
***  
Что произошло прошлой ночью, рассказать было легко. Но понять, почему это произошло, никто из них троих не мог никогда.  
\- Я не могу удовлетвориться, – хрипло надрывались колонки в берлинском баре голосом Мика Джаггера. Алан сидел у стойки, задумчиво нюхая стеклянный край пивной кружки и завороженно глядя на ряды Егермайстера. Вообще он пил пиво уже полчаса. Ровно с тех пор, как потерял в баре Мартина, и ему это все уже стало надоедать. Поэтому он впал в легкий ступор, скрывая от самого себя изрядную долю раздражения, которое сверлило его изнутри, как бур от перфоратора.  
Дейв жизнерадостно заржал прямо у него над ухом. Он пахнул Дэйвом, потом, алкоголем и травкой. Не газонной травкой, что, в общем, было крайне предсказуемо.  
\- Алан, я тебя люблю… - жарко дыша в ухо, сказал он.  
\- Что у нас случилось на этот раз? Я надеюсь, кто-то умер? - с тоской в голосе сказал Алан, и читатель не должен его обвинять в недружелюбии: радость Дейва была так подозрительно неожиданна, что у Алана как будто все внутренности оторвались и ухнули куда-то вниз.  
\- Нет, - сказал Дейв, - просто хотел тебе сказать что-то хорошее.  
\- Я так тронут, Дейв. Что тебе от меня нужно?  
\- Ха-ха-ха, – захохотал Дейв радостно, с третьего раза забираясь на деревянный барный стул рядом с Аланом, - то, что мне надо, я сам беру, – он снова расхохотался собственной шутке.  
Он наимилейшим образом разулыбался с бородатым немецким гомосексуалистом с мускулистой седоватой волосатой голой грудью, на которого он все три раза неуклюже упал. Любезный берлинский медведь-бородач с ловкостью подсадил губастенького обдолбыша на стул почти с таким же удовольствием, как посадил бы его на себя.  
Алан соизволил окатить Дейва взглядом и брезгливо ткнул пальцем в воротник белой рубашки Дейва.  
\- Как недавно женившемуся, как новичку в этом деле, так сказать, скажу по доброте душевной, что на месте твоей супруги я бы устроил тебе мерзкий и отвратительный мелочный скандал, - кисло сказал он, - потому что весь воротник твоей рубашки и, кстати, даже шея измазаны пошлой алой помадой.  
\- ХАААААААААААААААААА, – запрокидывая голову далеко назад и сияя своей небритой физиономией с красными разводами и красными, опухшими губами, закатился от хохота Дейв, - а я бы сказал ей: ДУРА! ДА ЭТО Ж МАРТИН ГОР!  
\- Я узнал этот уникальной красоты оттенок, - все так же кисло сказал рядам Егермайстера Алан. - Liberté, égalité, fraternité.  
\- А? – переспросил Дейв.  
\- Свобода, равенство и блядство, - сквозь зубы сказал Алан.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - сказал Дейв, - ты такой смешной, Алан. А при чем тут свобода и равенство?  
\- И правда, при чем тут свобода и равенство? Блядство. Кругом сплошное блядство, - кисло сказал Алан.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Забудь, - сказал Алан, - просто забудь, Дейв. Расслабься.  
\- Я расслаблен, - сказал Дейв, – я а-а-абсолютнейшим образом… ха-ха-ха… - он сам решил, что звучит двусмысленно, и сам захохотал, – расслаблен. Это ты какой-то напряженный. Вы что, поругались?  
Алан внимательно посмотрел на Дейва. Он вначале решил, что тот над ним издевается, и хотел дать ему в лицо. Но судя по лицу, Дейв так искренне переживал, что он процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Послушай, а я даже и не знаю, что тебе сказать, - сказал Алан. - Где он, кстати? Последний раз, когда я его видел, вот это дерьмо, – он снова указал на отдающий оттенком французского боевого знамени воротник Дейва, - было еще на нем - значит, ты был последним. Хотя последним ли, вот в чем вопрос?  
\- Хаааа…. – Дейва не впечатлили его намеки. - Вон там, ориентируйся по Флетчу, – сказал юноша голосом опытного следопыта, - он длинный, рыжий и все время ржет, потому что пережрал экстази - его видно, а точнее, слышно издалека. У него больной вид маньяка-педофила.  
Флетч и правда торчал над клубящейся толпой, словно поплавок, и сиял. Мартина Алан вначале не сразу нашел, но потом рассосавшаяся толпа облегчила ему задачу. Он сидел на стуле, легкомысленно забросив ногу на ногу, в том самом легендарном платье, более похожем на длинную майку с разрезами до самых тазовых костей по бокам, которое он, по легенде, позаимствовал у своей легендарной девушки Кристины. В обе эти легенды Алан не очень верил. Проводя с Мартином каждую ночь в клубе и уж как минимум половину каждого дня в одной постели, он догадывался, что роман вряд ли перешел у них платоническую фазу больше, чем пару раз, да и глядя на Кристину, он очень сомневался, как такая приличная девушка может в это вырядиться.  
Мартин сидел на стуле и трепался с кем-то, совершенно не смущаясь того факта, что фактически демонстрировал человечеству совершенно голое бедро, высотой разреза совершенно четко дающее понять, что кроме идиотской подвязки на черном толстом чулке, доходящем до середины бедра, другого белья на нем, по всей вероятности, просто нет.  
\- Пиздец, - сказал Алан Дейву, но, обернувшись, понял, что его внезапно и след простыл. Какой-то зачарованный был этот клуб. Все его согруппники появлялись и исчезали в мгновение ока сами собой.  
\- Noch ein Bier, bitte!** - попросил он бармена дать ему еще пива.  
И вечер чудес на этом не закончился, потому что, когда бармен дал ему еще пива, Мартин внезапно материализовался рядом с ним, отбирая у него кружку.  
\- Я по тебе соскучился, – с предельным сарказмом сообщил Алан.  
Мартин предпочел изобразить, что не понял сарказма, и, отставив половину кружки в сторону и толком даже не облизав пивных усов, засосал его у стойки прямо в рот. Алан слез со стула, потому что при росте Мартина ему было не слишком комфортно целоваться с ним в такой скукоженной позе. Алан вытер пивную влагу, отпечатавшуюся от лица Мартина на его, зажимая его животом в стойку бара, крепко обхватывая поперек живота, так что тот толком не мог двинуться. Мог только повернуть голову, чтобы встретить его поцелуй, что, собственно, он и делал.  
В гей-клубе этого пошиба бармен сразу же перестал обращать внимание на то, что они, собственно, делали. И это было чертовски хорошо. Вообще, всем было в общем наплевать на то, что они там делали, было шумно, душно, темно, и они были не единственной обжимающейся парочкой в этом клубе. Хотя Алану все-таки поначалу казалось это все несколько экстремальным. Но постояв минут десять, упираясь полувозбужденным членом фактически в голую жопу Мартина, едва прикрытую тонкой трикотажной материей, он, конечно, не забыл о существовании мира вокруг, но критическая оценка его собственного поведения изрядно снизилась. Алан стоял, уткнувшись хуем в жопу Мартина, и вспоминал о красочных полосках на рубашке Дейва. Все это наполняло его довольно странными эмоциями. Мартина из своих медвежьих объятий он выпускать не хотел, да и Мартина, как видно, все очень устраивало. Но отыграться за свое унижение ему хотелось просто совершенно чертовски, просто никак не приходило в голову, как. Просто сказать: «Блядь, ты ебался с Дейвом?» – казалось удивительно банально, да и хуй его возражал подобной постановке вопроса, понимая, что в этом случае ему, скорее всего, будет обеспечена ночь сексуальной фрустрации, потому что да, он очевидно именно это и делал, и очевидно, что Алан не мог это принять просто так, и это потребовало бы чрезвычайного напряжения всех его моральных и эмоциональных сил. А он устал. Он хотел только покоя и регулярного секса. Черт вас подери, Небеса, разве это так много, чтобы просить?! Как там говорится в старинной мудрости: Господи, дай мне сил изменить то, что я могу изменить, терпения, чтобы принять то, что я не могу изменить, и мудрости, чтобы отличить одно от другого. Алану хватило в этот раз мудрости.  
Он собственнически просунул руку в блядский вырез на бедре, понимая внезапно, что не так уж Мартин был глуп по части ношения этого платья - скорее, глуп был он, что не испробовал его преимущества уже давно. Он подхватил член Мартина, находившийся в ничуть не менее напряженном состоянии, чем его собственный, и со стороны это выглядело чуть более похабным, чем милое объятие. Ток, однако, что пронзил их обоих, был именно тем, что говорил им, что назад пути нет. Мартину, разумеется, нравилось, что Алан незаметно гладил его член под этой дурацкой юбкой, кто бы мог в этом сомневаться. Ему чертовски нравилось, что он это делал, Алан даже смел предположить, что он об этом только все последнее время и мечтал. Алану, конечно, хотелось сделать то, чего хотелось Мартину, но ему также хотелось сделать что-то и лично для себя.  
Он просунул руку назад, заставляя Мартина расставить ноги шире и отклячить задницу дальше назад. Как он и ожидал, на внутренней поверхности бедра, сзади, там, куда он просунул свою ладонь, между ног, было чуть более влажно, чем предполагала естественная влажность кожи. Мартин сразу понял, ЧТО он понял, испуганно напрягшись. Алан, однако, не собирался это делать легче для него.  
\- М-м-м, какой-то добрый самаритянин обеспечил меня лучшей смазкой на сегодняшний вечер, - сквозь зубы сообщил Мартину он, одновременно обращаясь с его задницей не слишком джентльменским образом.  
\- Алан, какого черта…  
\- Я бы на твоем месте молчал, - честно сказал Алан. В общем давая Мартину понять, что он дает ему выбор. Рука его по-прежнему сжимала его сзади, задрав платье так, как было нужно. Второй рукой Алан рванул зиппер собственных штанов, вытаскивая свой член наружу и приставляя его непосредственно туда, куда он планировал в данный исторический момент им войти.  
Он не ожидал, но Мартин и правда замолчал, хотя по напряжению его тела Алан прекрасно понял, что он находится в приступе совершенно неконтролируемого ужаса. Это несколько примирило его с происходящим. И несколько даже заставило пожалеть своего партнера - просто потому, что он не любил насилие как таковое, а тут он был близок к нему как никогда.  
\- Кто это был, Мартин? - все так же жестко спросил он, однако снова принимаясь гладить его там, где ему было нужно, путая к чертовой матери его мозги в ощущении возбуждения и страха.  
\- А-а-а-ал… - в этом тоне была мольба. Каким бы чертом он ни решил сегодня ебаться с Дейвом, он отчаянно просил его, Алановского, милосердия за это, и это было тем, что в некотором роде примирило его со всем происходящим. Он никогда не называл его Чарли. Только Алан и Ал.  
\- Кто. Это. Был, Мартин, - палец его вошел в него полностью, поняв, что и правда, смазки в этом случае им не понадобится, - Дейв?!  
\- А-а-х-хх… – Мартина хватило только на то, чтобы выдохнуть отчаянно.  
\- Тебе бы лучше сказать, что это Дейв, - сказал Алан, - мне совсем не хочется ебаться с тобой после акта твоей неоправданной незащищенной доброты к местному аборигену…  
Кажется, он недооценил тот факт, насколько был заведен Мартин.  
\- Это Дейв, - всхлипнул он под ним, потому что, похоже, ничего более страшного, чем его нежелание трахнуть его прямо сейчас, для него не было. Это было так просто, почти неинтересно.  
\- Ты ебался с Дейвом, - сказал Алан, прижимая свой член к самому входу в тело Мартина. Он мог бы поклясться, что бутылки Егермайстера игриво подмигивали ему теперь. Еще бы! В сущности, стоя у барной стойки многолюдного клуба посреди чертового города Берлина, легко и непринужденно и, самое главное, малозаметно для окружающих задрав платье Мартина, он вдумчиво вставлял свой хуй ему прямо в жопу. Этот факт завораживал сам по себе, как и тот факт, что у Мартина не было ни одного веского аргумента, чтобы воспротивиться этому.  
\- Только не надо говорить, что ты об этом сожалеешь, блядь, потому что ты ни хуя не сожалеешь, - он вошел в него полностью, чувствуя, как сперма Дейва ему помогает в этом, и точно потерял способность соображать окончательно. То, как сжимало ему теперь хуй, точно не давало возможности ему думать, он только не хотел совсем уж адски переступить все приличия сейчас. Ему было достаточно насаженного на него испуганного Мартина, чтобы получить свой оргазм.  
Он начал двигаться, грубо поворачивая лицо Мартина к себе, потому что ему было интереснее теперь ебать его и одновременно целовать в губы, в этом был тот самый уровень цинизма, который был ему нужен. Мартин, впрочем, не испортил ему вечер тем, что сразу стал подмахивать и в физическом и моральном смысле, простонав ему прямо в рот, как ему нравится, когда он ебет его по Дейвовской сперме.  
Он тоже сказал ему все, что он думал о его манере поведения в общественных местах, в крайне возбуждающей и одновременно доходчивой форме, потому что все выдавало тот факт, что Мартину нравится, что он пользуется им и наказывает его в подобной форме. И с точки зрения секса он вряд ли мог бы быть сегодня лучше удовлетворен. Но лично его, Алана Уайлдера, больше всего удовлетворило обескураженное лицо Флетча, который, не подозревая ничего плохого и радуясь, что увидел-таки потерянных товарищей, подошел к ним ближе. Мартин, стонущий прямо ему в рот оттого, что он совершенно откровенно долбит его сзади, было тем, чего, стоя рядом, не заметить было невозможно.  
Черт, как же его удовлетворил этот ужас, который он увидел, кончив где-то между яиц Мартина, размазывая свою сперму и смешивая ее со спермой Дейва, который он увидел на лице Флетча. Ради таких моментов стоит жить.

***  
_Я хочу чтобы ты знал: я - знаю._  
 _Я хочу знать, если ты меня читаешь._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oriflamme – В русском переводе этот рассказ Теннеси Уильямса вышел под названием «Красное полотнище стяга». Фактически переводится как Орифламма (от латинского aureum — золото, flamma — пламя) – красно-золотой штандарт французских королей.
> 
> ** Еще одно пиво, будьте добры! (нем.)


	9. Chapter 9

Миллер давеча сказал ему между прочим, в скайпе, относительно Алановской работы над ремастерингом, что Мартину понравилось, что он сделал.  
\- Ты думаешь, что Мартину понравилось, или Мартин _сказал_ , что ему понравилось? – Алану сложно было удержаться от легкого брюзжания в данном случае.  
    Мартин очень редко говорил что-то хорошее об их с Дейвом работе. Плохого, впрочем, тоже не говорил. Он больше молчал. Это Мартиновское молчание было для них страшнее смертной казни. Он умел молчать так, что выматывал тебе все нервы до чертовой матери. Он молчал, а ты чувствовал себя лохом, никчемным бездельником, бездарностью, лично обидевшим его самим фактом своего существования. Никто не умел молчать так, как Мартин. Он доводил их с Дейвом до белого каления, он доводил их до сумасшествия.  
\- Мартин, что ты думаешь об этом?  
Пожимает плечами.  
\- Тебе что-то не нравится?  
\- Мне? Я… я не знаю… я…  
\- Ты хотел что-то сказать…  
\- Хотел? Я? А я хотел? – фирменная дурацкая улыбочка от уха до уха.  
\- Мы с Дейвом так подумали. Мы с Дейвом посмели предположить. Нам с Дейвом показалось, что тебе должно было быть не все равно.  
\- О, вы так добры ко мне, спасибо.  
\- Ты так странно реагируешь…  
\- Разве?  
\- Очень странно.  
\- Вам с Дейвом показалось, – неживым, металлическим тоном.  
\- Бли-аааа-ть…. Что нам делать-то?!  
\- Делайте все, что вам угодно, - на этом месте ему полагалось встать и покинуть помещение. Что Мартин и проделывал каждый раз.  
  Для посвященного человека из команды Депеш Мод это означало буквально следующее: Мартин чертовски зол. Мартин недоволен. Он в ярости и считает что все, что они сделали, полнейшее говно. Может быть, конечно, говно не все. Но что конкретно, он считает объяснять выше своего достоинства. Это еще хорошо было до «Насильника», когда Дейв уже крепко подсел на героин и совершенно потерял свое фирменное чувство юмора. До него они просто переглядывались с Дейвом, говорили одновременно:  
\- Еб твою мать, - и ржали, очень хорошо понимая чувства друг друга. В Милане же стало совсем хреново, там Дейв начинал доебываться до Мартина в чрезвычайно агрессивной и хамской манере. Дейв вообще до кого только не доебывался тогда в Милане, Алан был почти полностью уверен, что они не переживут этот год и их стопудово прирежут в какой-нибудь сраной подворотне небритые воняющие чесноком макаронники, к которым за каким-то неведомым хреном на улице приебался Дейв.  
\- Ну ты гопник! - сказал он Дейву в шутку, раньше он на этом месте хохотал, как безумный, в этот раз он получил отповедь на три листа устным текстом и едва избежал физического насилия в форме мордобоя.  
     Может быть, дело было в том, что они с Дейвом были гребаные параноики, но усилиями Мартина они, ей-богу, стали параноидальнее в тысячу раз. Дейв начинал наезжать на Мартина, с энергией и таким неутомимым напором доебываясь его,  глядя на который Алан иногда, в общем, чисто по-человечески понимал, что так манило Мартиновскую блядоватую кошачью натуру к Дейву снова и снова. Дейвовский напор воистину завораживал. Это даже выглядело очень сексуально со стороны, впрочем, тем более, что Алан знал, что это все не более чем сублимация. Ему определенно нравилось на это смотреть.  
     Мартин, правда, упорно не поддавался Дейвовским манипуляциям. Ему было физически очень плохо – иногда до слез. Но он, сука, не поддавался. Вообще, Дейв делал только хуже в итоге, пытаясь вывести Мартина из себя, чтобы получить его одобрение, необходимое ему, как воздух, или хотя бы какую-то эмоцию, которая должна была показать, что Мартину не все равно, жив он или мертв. Потому что в конечном итоге Дейв своим поведением только заставлял Мартина избегать его и замыкаться в себе еще сильнее.  
     Мартин страдал. Однако никому не жаловался. А ему, в общем, и некому было жаловаться. Пожаловаться Алану на то, что Дейв его обижает? Алан бы только расхохотался от души и сказал, что Мартин сам в этом и виноват. Ты хотел быть с ним, так что же? Будь!  
\- Алан, Мартин СКАЗАЛ, что ему понравилось, - Миллер выделил слово «сказал» большими буквами.  
\- Господи, спасибо тебе, я страдал всю свою жизнь не зря! Пойду нажрусь от радости в говно, - Алану опять не удалось сдержать своих эмоций.  
В последний раз он так хохотал пару лет назад, он рыдал от смеха, когда Маэстро Гор и его  Дива-Гопник совершенно бесстыдно прилюдно разосрались к чертовой матери, вызвав к жизни умилительное в своей детской обиженной откровенности так называемое сольное творчество Дейва. И Дейв начал его давить прилюдно и всерьез, требуя оценить наконец его вклад в Депеш Мод – с чем Алан был очень глубоко и искренне согласен, он даже позвонил Дейву и предложил напомнить Мартину и о его, Алановском, вкладе до кучи с его невъебенным творческим песенным даром – с чем Алан никак не мог согласиться, но говорить об этом Дейву в лоб не стал.  
    Они с Хеп делали ставки, удастся ли Дейву сломать Мартина. Он был уверен, что нет. Хеп хохотала и дурачилась:  
\- Алан, ах ты, подонок! Ты специально заставляешь меня спорить с собой, потому что знаешь, что ты выиграешь!!!  
\- Какой вообще смысл мне спорить, если я не буду уверен, что я выиграю?  
     Он был уверен, что Дейву Мартина не победить. Особенно с такими смехотворными требованиями, что он выдвигал, и которые становились все чудовищнее и чудовищнее. Это был эпичный бой, который длился год с лишним, Алан каждое утро включал компьютер и читал газеты, чтобы не пропустить очередных душераздирающих новостей. Он снова чувствовал себя словно на записи одного из альбомов со своими возлюбленными приятелями. Это все пахло очень так себе, но это пахло домом.  
     Мартин за годы окреп. Раньше, хоть он и держался изо всех сил, лицо его против его воли выражало эмоции, он выглядел несчастным и потерянным. Теперь эмоции на нем не мог бы разглядеть никто. Оно превратилось в железную маску. Этот мальчик уже не плакал, даже наедине с собой. Алан точно видел, что Дейву ЭТОГО не сломать, и заранее праздновал его поражение. Он даже как-то сблизился с Дейвом в этот период. Сходил на его сольный концерт, отвесил двусмысленный комплимент, поржал вместе с ним над Маэстро.  
   О том, что Дейв требует права на половину песен, первой прочитала Хеп и разбудила его с утра восторженным криком увидевшего жертву голодного баньши.  
\- Боже, Дейв, ты совсем слетел с катушек?! – воскликнул Алан, поворачиваясь в постели, подтыкая под спину подушку, садясь повыше и бесцеремонно выхватывая у жены газету. Он читал речь Дейва и уже понимал, что он выиграл пари, потому что Мартин, как и любой нормальный человек, просто не мог бы согласиться с такими чудовищными требованиями.  
\- Принеси мне кофе, женщина! – радостно пробасил он.  
Он уже практически отложил газету, не дочитав последний абзац, решив, что там обычная маловажная фигня. Но что-то заставило его остановиться и вернуться к этой статье. «В противном случае, а именно в случае несоблюдения моих требований, - сообщал миру Дэвид Гахан, - я не вижу возможности продолжения для Депеш Мод».  
     Алан застыл. С газетой в одной руке и чашкой кофе в другой.  
\- Ах ты ж, сукин ты сын!  
   Не то чтобы Алановские симпатии находились сильно на стороне Мартина. Просто у него дух захватило от того, как Гахан переступил черту. От того, что Гахан ПЕРЕСТУПИЛ черту. Святая святых. И от того, как он это сделал.  
     Эта черта в свое время жирным крестом перечеркнула жизнь его самого и заставила Алана Чарльза Уайлдера перечеркнуть свою жизнь до возраста 34 лет. Эта черта в свое время заставила его принять окончательно то тяжелое решение, которое ему пришлось принять. Он когда-то говорил об этом Мартину в самом начале их так называемых отношений. Это то, что знал Мартин, знал Дейв и знал Алан. Это то, что знали они трое и Флетч. Эта черта называлась «Мартин не переживет, если уйдет Дейв. Если уйдет Алан – Мартин в той или иной степени… переживет». Это было ясно и написано чуть ли не на дверях «Мьют». Алана так тошнило от этого, что он просто не мог этого больше терпеть, на его вкус, они все зашли слишком далеко в своей демонстрации того, что он тут далеко не на первом месте. Это было очевидно, и это было табу - табу, которое он, Алан, окажись он как-то, волей каких-то небес вдруг в какой-то параллельной вселенной на месте Дейва, не нарушил бы никогда.  
\- Дейв, ты посмел тронуть Великое Табу? – странно ухмыляясь, спросил он Дейва в телефон.  
\- Ха-ха-а-а, - торжествующе расхохотался Дейв, - ну, может быть, хотя бы так до него дойдет, что что-то происходит!  
-Да, я понимаю тебя, Дейв, - Алан задумчиво уставился на свой заусенец на большом пальце, - я как никто тебя понимаю. Но… все-таки, мне кажется, ты несколько… э-э-э… как бы это помягче сказать…  
\- Зарвался? – самодовольно хохоча, подсказал Дейв. - О, да! Именно это я и cделал!  
\- Ну… я бы сказал… переступил черту дозволенного.  
\- Хочешь, я дам тебе мудрый совет, Алан?  
\- Что? – не поверив своим ушам, переспросил Алан.  
\- Не бойся, ха-ха-ха, он не мой личный, мне его один мудрый человек подсказал. Послушай, Алан. Люди делятся на два типа: на тех, кто соблюдает правила, и на тех, кто побеждает. Победить, не нарушив правила – нельзя! Я буду победителем. А ты просто запомни это, Алан!  
    На взгляд Алана, Дейв действительно зарвался. И его уже волновало не столько то, как он вел себя с Мартином, как его исключительно напрягло, как Дейв вел себя с ним. Он снова взял ту газету в руки, вглядываясь внимательно в отпечатанные на странице до боли знакомые черты Мартина. Интересно, сможет ли он выстоять? Или Дейв окажется победителем? Может быть, выстоит, и это... значит, что и нет этой черты, и может быть, он совершенно напрасно разбил себе жизнь, и может быть, зря он ушел?  
      Он был на иголках эти две недели, пока не произошла та памятная встреча. Точнее, пока Кесслер не рассказал ему все в лицах. Он так нервничал, что Хеп то и дело подначивала его:  
\- Дорогой, ты так переживаешь, словно они решают вопрос, не взять ли тебя обратно в группу!  
\- Милая, ты в курсе, что в Лондоне существует закон, запрещающий бить жен только после 21 часа, «ибо крики избиваемой могут мешать горожанам»?! – вежливо поинтересовался в ответ Алан.  
\- Сейчас 21:02, милый, – так же любезно ответила ему Хеп.  
      Дейв победил. Дейв сломал Мартина.  
\- Ничтожество, - мрачно кинул Алан некоему рандомному портрету Мартина в сети, - тряпка.  
     Он даже как-то разом разочаровался в нем. Мартин как-то мгновенно потерял в его глазах свой демонический ореол.  Ему как-то даже стало внезапно неудобно его ненавидеть. Просто человек, сломанный и слабый. Такой же, как и он.  
  В общем, теперь Алану уже даже не было смешно, когда Миллер ему по доброте душевной рассказывал Мартиновские пьяные похождения по Санта-Барбаре. Чисто по-человечески Алан Мартину не завидовал. Он бы вряд ли хотел оказаться в такой ситуации: одновременно пережить развод с женой, дележку имущества и троих детей - и такое унизительное поражение от человека, которого он мог бы называть своим другом. Кажется, он начинал испытывать к Мартину чувство, которое он никогда ранее к нему не испытывал.  
    Жалость.  
Хотя, конечно, он сам виноват.

_***_

_Я хочу замахнуться, зажмурившись, и увидеть, что я ударил._  
_Я хочу знать точно, как ты меня ненавидишь,  
_ _Тогда я смогу предсказать, что ты сделаешь._  
_Я хочу чтобы ты знал, все раны наносятся себе нами самими._  
_Я хочу контрольный пакет акций._

***

\- Я не буду у тебя номером вторым, слышишь, Мартин, слышишь? Я лучше у берлинской шлюхи подзаборной буду, блядь, номером первым, чем у тебя номером вторым! Ты меня понял?  
\- Не очень, - честно сказал Мартин и озадаченно вытер нос забинтованной рукой. Потом второй, такой же забинтованной.  
\- Я не хочу тебя видеть. Уходи.  
\- Почему? – Мартин выглядел и вправду озадаченным. Не то чтобы он правда не знал, что случилось, но сила реакции Алана его удивила. Алан казался ему очень спокойным и уравновешенным человеком до сих пор.  
\- Потому что я хочу побыть один. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть.  
\- А я хочу, - сказал Мартин.  
\- НАХУЯ?! – чуть ли не взвизгнул Алан, заставляя Мартина отшатнуться от неожиданности. - ПОСМОТРЕТЬ НА ИДИОТА?! ЕБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ, НУ КОНЕЧНО, МАРТИН, ГДЕ ТЫ ЕЩЕ НАЙДЕШЬ ТАКОГО ИДИОТА?!  
\- Я не искал идиота… - виновато опустив голову, сказал Мартин.  
\- ТОЧНО, ТЫ ПРАВ! ТЫ КАК ВСЕГДА ПРАВ! ОН САМ, БЛЯДЬ, ПРИШЕЛ! – сказал Алан. - ПО ОБЪЯВЛЕНИЮ!!!  
  Это было просто смешно. Он бы засмеялся, если бы мог. Он не знал, что с ним случилось на самом деле, давно надо было привыкнуть, но, черт побери, не вышло! Эпохальную историю про ладони и пьяный марш-бросок Мартина от Александрплатц – а также о том, как Мартин пошел признаваться в любви Дейву – скрыть от него никак не удалось. Дейв сам ее радостно ему поведал, празднуя по ту сторону телефонного провода свою полную и тотальную победу.  
\- Ал, послушай… послушай, Ал, -  ухохатывался сам своей шутке Дейв, - если к тебе сейчас явится Мартин с обеими забинтованными ладонями, ты не подумай… ой… ты не подумай только, что он так много дрочил… я бы даже сказал, он не дрочил вовсе!  
    Алан не знал, что на него нашло, и не стал, честно говоря, особенно анализировать, почему он прощал это Мартину раньше, а тут его переклинило. Может быть, его спровоцировала уверенная наглость тона Дейва, который явно считал себя победителем. Почему-то раньше он находил в себе силы смириться с изменами Мартина, считая это какой-то придурью и даже забавляясь, глядя на реакцию Дейва, когда это их ебаное солнышко снисходило до него. Почему-то он никогда не сомневался в своем первенстве в этом соперничестве, почему-то был уверен, что владеет мозгом Мартина, что было значительно важнее, чем владеть его телом. Может быть, раньше он считал это своего рода эротической игрой, которая его отчасти даже забавляла. Однако он довольно ясно дал Мартину понять, что то, что он простил его - ох, уже в который раз! - не значит, что он готов мириться с этой двойственностью во веки вечные. Сейчас почему-то его уверенность в себе изрядно пошатнулась. Может быть, его так подкосил красочный рассказ Дейва о том, как именно Мартин признавался ему в том, что любит только его. А может быть, он просто устал. Устал психовать, устал считать себя недостойным, устал быть недостаточно хорошим, устал сомневаться и ревновать. Он, черт возьми, молодой, симпатичный, неплохо зарабатывающий мужик, он, черт его дери, звезда, девчонки выстраивались бы в очередь к его кровати. Какого черта он позволяет обращаться с собой какому-то парню как с говном? Надо покончить с этим раз и навсегда. И с ним, и с Дейвом - у него должна быть своя жизнь, пусть они разбираются, как хотят.  
\- Собирай свои вещи и уходи, - очень зло, сквозь зубы сказал он, -  уходи совсем, Мартин. Ты меня понял?  
\- П-понял, - внезапно кивнул Мартин и резко развернулся к двери, чтобы Алан не видел его лица.  
\- ЭТО Я! – Алан снова заорал, в отчаянии стукнув кулаком по стене,  - ЭТО Я ДОЛЖЕН ПЛАКАТЬ, А НЕ ТЫ!  
   Мартин шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Да, он был с ним, разумеется, согласен. Но это, блядь, не сработает в этот раз.  
\- А куда мне идти? – несчастным голосом совершенно откровенно спросил Мартин. Алану очень хотелось сказать, куда. Ну просто чесалось все внутри сказать, куда Мартину лучше всего было бы пойти!!! Как он сдержался, каким усилием воли, это было просто непостижимо человеческому разуму!  
\- Меня это не волнует, - чудовищной силой воли, чтобы не допустить смертоубийства в собственной съемной квартире, сказал он. Мартину лучше было бы уйти сейчас как можно скорее. - Помочь тебе собраться? – сквозь зубы спросил он.  
\- Не… - Мартин, кажется, несколько подуспокоился, по крайней мере, ему удалось сделать более или менее нормальный вид. Он задумчиво помахал забинтованными лапами в воздухе: - Я все равно не донесу… я… потом… а-а…  
   Мартин как-то очень сильно внезапно стал заикаться.  
\- Алан! – внезапно позвал он. В тоне его слышалась мольба.  
\- Что? – зло спросил Алан, предугадывая, что, вероятнее всего, Мартин будет просить у него прощения, объясняться, ну и начнет это чертово обычное дерьмо, что полагается в такой момент. Его заранее затошнило от этой мысли. Черта с два!  
\- А-алан… ты… ну… ты…  
\- Мартин, какого, блядь… хуя ты…  
\- Ты мне… д-дверь… дверь открой мне, пожалуйста… я... я не могу…  
Алан чуть не заржал в голос. Господи, ну почему все самые трагичные моменты в его жизни с Мартином были всегда на грани такого убийственного фарса?! Он смотрел, как Мартин в повязках пытается справиться с дверью… и понял, что ему пора принимать успокоительные таблетки. Черт, если он дверь открыть не может, как он вообще собирается…  
   Алан внезапно перестал злиться. Совесть и сострадание к ближнему проснулись в нем совершенно неожиданно. Он подошел к Мартину, слегка отталкивая его плечом от двери и берясь за ручку двери, слегка преграждая Мартину путь. Он внезапно как-то охрип. Пока орал как резаный, все было хорошо, а тут разом охрип:  
\- Ты… ты вообще... ты это… как?  
\- Я в порядке, со мной этот… полный… как его… п… порядок, - этот засранец нашел в себе силы улыбнуться ему как ни в чем не бывало, - я… я, наверное… я пойду, пусти меня, Алан.  
   Алан молча отстранился, выпуская Мартина на лестничную клетку. У него внезапно защемило где-то под сердцем при взгляде на его ссутулившуюся и кажущуюся такой маленькой и несчастной фигурку. Он решил дать ему последний шанс.  
\- Мартин, почему? – Алан все еще надеялся хоть на какое-то сраное «сожалею», или «я тебя люблю», или хотя бы несчастное «а можно до утра остаться хотя бы?». Ясное дело, что «прости» от него ждать ему не приходилось, но черт побери, он вообще чувствует себя хоть немного виноватым?  
\- Алан, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу оправдываться, - устало улыбнулся он.  
Алан резко захлопнул дверь.  
\- Твою мать!

***

   Алан был уверен, что Мартин отправился к Дейву. Куда, черт побери, он еще мог отправиться? Потому он спокойно лег спать. Ну, как спокойно. Относительно спокойно, конечно, злоба его едва не задушила, несмотря на все принятое количество высокоалкогольных спиртных напитков. С утра он проснулся в кровати один, и, в общем, это было не так плохо, как ему казалось вечером. В этом даже были некоторые плюсы.  
     Ему не пришлось никого будить, никого не пришлось угрозами физической расправы вытаскивать из ванной. Он спокойно принял душ, выпил кофе, позавтракал, оделся, удивившись, какое длинное, оказывается, у него утро. Он успел посмотреть телевизор, начистить три пары ботинок - ну так просто, заодно, - и даже зайти по дороге за сигаретами, купив две пачки на всякий случай, у Дейва же все равно не будет.  
    Дейв был в студии, Флетч был в студии, все были в студии, Мартина в студии не было. Странное чувство дежа вю заставило Алана нехорошо напрячься.  
\- Он заболел, что ли? – проходя мимо Флетча, на ходу делая вид, что ему, в общем-то, все равно и он так, из вежливости интересуется, спросил Алан.  
\- Кто? – строго спросил Флетч, опуская очки на переносицу.  
\- Гор.  
\- Я думал, ты лучше должен знать, что с ним, - холодно ответил Флетч, - потому что я, например, не знаю.  
\- Привет Алан! – Дейв разве что не сиял. - Ты сигареты купил? А то у тебя вчера пачка заканчивалась?  
\- Дейв, ты такой заботливый… это что-то…  
\- Ха-ха-ха…  
\- Как мне это надоело, - бурча и дожевывая на ходу бутерброд с огурцом, вошел в комнату Миллер, - тянетесь, собираетесь часами - где ваша гребаная пунктуальность?!  
\- Я вовремя пришел, - обиженно сказал Алан, глядя на часы.  
\- А Мартин где? – удивленно спросил Дейв.  
\- Ты МЕНЯ спрашиваешь?! – удивился Алан, чувствуя, как нехорошее предчувствие у него только усиливается, наполняя живот осколками льда. Ему в голову бросилась кровь от таких мыслей, что он предпочел бы, чтобы они не приходили ему в голову никогда.  
\- Да, а почему ты его спрашиваешь? – все еще чавкая, спросил Миллер.  
В студии повисла гнетущая тишина.  
\- Когда я в последний раз его видел, Дейв, он как раз собирался идти к тебе.  
\- Зачем ко мне?! – удивился Дейв. - Ко мне Джоанна приехала!  
Алан стоял и смотрел на Дейва, не понимая, шутит он или нет.  
\- Достал он меня, - обиженно сказал Миллер, - за-е-бал. Надо испортить ему жизнь. Бабе его позвонить, что ли?!  
  Дейв очень высоко и тонко захохотал, поглядывая на Алана.  
\- Что? – спросил Миллер.  
\- Не-не, ничего, - хихикнул Дейв, снова глянув на Алана.  
\- Кристине? – подсказал Алан, леденея внутри еще больше, чем раньше.  
\- А, точно, Кристине, у тебя есть ее телефон?  
\- Э-м… до-до-дома, да, - сказал Алан.  
\- Тут внизу где-то был телефонный справочник, - Флетч со своими гребаными советами был нихуя не вовремя, как показалось Алану, - сейчас принесу, сию секунду.   
   Никогда еще эти две минуты, пока Флетч спускался и поднимался по лестнице, не казались им такими долгими. Он открыл толстый журнал и начал листать тонкие страницы в поисках телефона дома Кристины.  
\- Вот! Нашел! – Флетч гордо оглядел всех с победоносным видом, ошибочно приняв кислые выражения лиц Дейва и Алана за зависть к его умственным способностям.  
\- Дэн, а давай… давай я позвоню? – внезапно нашелся Алан. - Я по-немецки чуть-чуть могу….  
\- Мартин говорил, она знает английский, - отказался Миллер, - по крайней мере, он утверждал, что он ее иначе не очень понимает.  
   Последняя надежда Алана разбилась вдребезги. Миллер пошел к телефону. Вернулся он крайне задумчивый. У Алана звенело в голове и дрожали руки. Перспектива того, что ему придется признаться, с какой Кристиной на самом деле сожительствовал Мартин, и возможно даже перед  немецкой полицией, вырисовывалась перед его мысленным взором все более четко.  
\- Странная она какая-то, - сказал Миллер, почесывая голову, на которой тогда еще были черные, густые, волнистые волосы, - два сапога пара! Она так удивилась, когда я попросил ее разбудить эту пьяную сволочь и пинками выгнать его на работу, и сказала, что не понимает о чем речь. Мартина она не видела и, кажется, она не очень поняла, почему должна знать, где он сейчас. Она сказала, что они с ним друзья, она очень извиняется. Немки такие странные…  
\- О, да! – сочувственно кивнул Флетч.  
\- Кто вообще последний его видел? – Миллер потерянно посмотрел на них через очки. Кажется, он уже не только злился, но и начал немного волноваться.  
\- Он!  
\- Он!  
Алан с Дейвом показали друг на друга.  
\- Или он! – они одновременно показали на Флетча.  
\- Спасибо, мальчики, вы мне очень помогли, - сказал Миллер. - Давайте подождем до вечера. Может быть, он у бляди какой застрял.  
     Разумеется, ни у какой бляди Мартин не застрял, и, разумеется, вечером он тоже не появился. Как не появился и на следующий день.  
  У Алана тряслись руки, когда он пытался зажечь сигарету. Дейв спустился к нему на улицу такой же ебанутый. С красными глазами и стучащими зубами.  
\- Слышь чо, - очень деловито спросил он, - а может, он того...  
\- Чего? – Алан с трудом разомкнул челюсти.  
\- Ну… того, домой уехал, в Базилдон? Может, матери позвонить?  
\- И чего? Спросить: вы случайно сына не видали? Нет? И мы нет! До свидания! Всегда с приветом, ваш Депеш Мод!  
\- Да, дурацкая идея, - сказал Дэвид.  
\- К тому же как он, черт его дери, мог бы улететь, если он все оставил у меня. Все, Дэйв! Документы, вещи, деньги!  
\- А, бля, - Дэйв по-гопниковски плюнул на тротуар, - пиздец!  
\- Пиздец! – сказал Алан.  
\- Так ты его видел вчера?  
\- После твоего фееричного звонка про то, как вы, блядь, друг друга любите и в какие, блядь, места?  
\- Ага, - Дейв ничуть не смутился своего поведения, он ответил очень быстро и обыденно.  
\- Видел, - мрачно сказал Алан.  
\- А чо ты не сказал-то? – спросил Дейв.  
\- Ты, Дейв Гахан, вообще простой, блядь, как я не знаю что! А как я объясню Миллеру, что я попросил его собрать свои вещи и валить на хрен из моей квартиры, потому что я не могу больше терпеть ваше блядство, и что вы оба ебете мне мозги и мне ни хуя не нравится?!  
\- А чо сразу я? – обиделся Дейв.  
\- Иди на хуй, - устало сказал Алан.  
\- Ты его чо, из дому выгнал? – удивился Дейв, даже хихикнул от радости.  
\- Да.  
\- Чо, прям всерьез?  
\- Да, блядь, прям как взрослый, Дейв!  
\- Ебта-а-а… - Дейв судорожно затянулся сигаретой, - и чего, он ушел?  
\- Как ты, блядь, догадался?!  
\- Со своими-то лапами? – удивленно уточнил Дейв.  
\- С лапами, - сказал Алан и отчаянно застонал.  
\- Во дурак. Как ты его вообще отпустил-то, Ирод? – спросил Дейв негодующе, в черных глазах его зажглась искра возмущения поведением Алана.  
\- А ты как? – спросил Алан.  
\- А чего я? Мне жену надо было ехать встречать в пять утра в аэропорт, а он к тебе пошел… откуда я знал, что ты именно в этот раз окажешься такая злобная, мелочная и жадная козлина?  
\- О, боже, теперь я один во всем виноват, да?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Дейв, - а кто же еще, я, что ли?  
Он был настолько уверен в своей правоте, что Алан даже не нашелся сразу, как ему возразить.  
 - Господи, я конечно грешил, но какого хрена ты так меня наказываешь?!  
Они докурили и пошли обратно. Надо было что-то решать. Может быть, конечно, они зря беспокоятся и с Мартином ничего не случилось, но вполне вероятно, что им придется обращаться в полицию. И с этого момента мог начаться просто фееричнейших размеров пиздец для них всех. Волнение за Мартина прочно перемешалось у них с волнением за свои собственные шкуры, и неизвестно, что с этим всем им придется делать. Алан уже представлял себе газетные заголовки, раскрывающие их с Мартином роман и рассуждающие о его таинственном исчезновении или, не дай бог…  
     Миллер отпустил их сегодня домой пораньше в связи с экстремальной ситуацией. Дейв догнал Алана на улице.  
\- Ну вот что, - сказал он, - я в таких делах поопытнее тебя буду…  
\- В каких таких делах? – переспросил Алан.  
\- С полицией, - сказал Дейв, - не попади я к Мартину с Флетчем, я бы уже как пить дать третий срок мотал.  
\- И чего?  
\- Чего-чего. Короче, пойдем поговорим с Кристиной, чего…  
\- Миллер же разговаривал вчера, - тускло сказал Алан.  
\- Слушай, Ал, вот ты только не тупи, когда я пытаюсь тебя выгородить! -  нетерпеливо кинул Дейв, - тупить будешь там, у телки. Будешь косить под идиота-англичанина, который не понимает, где он находится и что происходит – тебе даже не придется особенно трудиться для этого, вот-вот, так же с таким же изумленным контуженным ебалом будешь стоять и на нее смотреть, как на меня сейчас, только не замахивайся, она же девушка! Девушек бить нельзя!  
\- Один вопрос, Дейв. Зачем?  
\- А, ну… типа, мы скажем, у нас друг пропал, а сами мы, типа, не местные, ну, типа, она подруга Мартина, и мы, типа, просим ее, чтобы она заявила в полицию, ну сказала, типа, что вот он живет у нее…  
\- Она что, по-твоему, дура, что ли? – спросил Алан.  
\- Не, а чо?  
\- Ты что, думаешь, она не сообразит, что ей придется перед полицией отвечать? Блядь, Дейв, а если случилось чего? Они же будут ее подозревать? А если она расскажет, что мы ее попросили, то выяснится, что я…  
\- И чего ты вчера не был такой умный, Алан?  
\- Два ноль в твою пользу, Дейв.  
\- То-то, Чарли.  
\- Ладно, пойдем хоть поговорим, может, посоветует чего… а как мы узнаем, где она живет-то? Телефон был… о, у Миллера же был телефон, пошли скорее.  
\- Не паникуй, - Дэвид с невероятно важным видом вытащил из-за пазухи вырванный из телефонной книги Миллера желтый листок :  
\- Фри-при... бри-хуйзнаетчо-трассе…  
\- …штрассе…  
\- Штрассе… хуйзнаетчо-штрассе, 14. Поехали, чо.  
Они сели в поезд, посмотрев по карте. Дейв внимательно читал список адресов, хихикая то над фамилиями, то над названиями улиц. Алан по-черному завидовал Дейвовскому оптимизму.  
\- О-О-О! – внезапно заорал Дейв, пугая пассажиров. – КАНТШТРАССЕ! Глянь, Алан, правда… тут… тут есть... ха-а-а… Пиздоулица… ха-ха…. слушай...  
\- Это по-другому по-немецки читается.  
\- Кантштрассе! Улица-пизде-е-ец!!! Улица-пизда-а… Слушай, я прямо жопой чую, что Мартин где-то там! Ха-ха-а-а-а!  
\- Дейв, заткнись, я тебя умоляю, на нас смотрят!  
Пока они суетились и разбирались, истово долго тянулись тоскливые и нервные, полные ужасных предчувствий и чернейшей тоски и отчаяния, дни. Алан точно думал, что он, видимо, примерно тогда и начал седеть. Дейв, в общем, тоже.  
    Мартин вернулся.  
    Дейв хотел его убить от счастья, но его едва удержали.  
\- Ты… твою мать… ты... где… был? – делая огромные паузы между словами, в которых могли бы поместиться абзацы ярчайших эпитетов и выражений, тяжело дыша, спросил Миллер,  
\- Мы… весь… Берлин… обыскали! – проревел Дейв.  
\- Но меня не было в Берлине, - удивленно пожав плечами, сказал Мартин Гор. - Я… о, знаете, вы себе не представляете, я тут друзей встретил! Школьных! Я тут на практике в школе был, и мы встретились, и они позвали меня к себе в деревню… ну, слово за слово… знаете... и…  
\- МАРТИН, ТЫ ИДИОТ?!  
\- Нет, я хорошо учился, - сказал Мартин. Выглядела эта сволочь великолепно. Он отдохнул на свежем деревенском воздухе. Кожа обветрилась, глаза зазеленели, словно молодая травка, он был жизнерадостен и счастлив.  
   Он, сука, блядь, сиял.  
\- Как ваши ладони, сэр? – сквозь зубы спросил Алан.  
\- Отлично, просто отлично. Спасибо, что побеспокоились. Кстати, хорошая новость, для вас, господа, - Мартин действительно был сегодня неподражаем, - теперь я могу дрочить абсолютно сам, без посторонней помощи!  
   Алан взвыл и тоже, в свою очередь, попытался бросится на Мартина - так же, как и чуть ранее Дейв. Но Флетч его удержал.  
  Черт!  
  
***

\- Найдите ему бабу, что ли? - вскоре после этого, вечером за стаканом пива сказал им Миллер. Сказал скорее риторически, просто к слову пришлось. Выдохнул, что называется.  
\- И чем это облегчит нам жизнь? – скептически спросил Дейв. Он понял продюсера буквально.  
\- Бабы – существа ресурсозатратные. Дело не только в деньгах, хотя и в деньгах, конечно же, тоже.  
Алан задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Баба пожирает твое время, твои деньги, твои эмоции и твой мозг. Бог их знает, как они только умудряются это делать! Потратить деньги, конечно, можно и на блядей, но это другое. Они просто возьмут деньги и дадут то единственное, что тебе по большому счету от них нужно. Секс. Самые честные женщины на свете – это бляди.  
\- Мартин тоже так считает, - задумчиво кивнул Дейв. Он очень внимательно слушал Миллера, в глазах его то и дело проскакивала странная грусть.  
   Даниэль и Алан одновременно довольно странно посмотрели на него.  
\- Нет, ему нужна честная женщина, - отрезал Миллер, - такая, которая сделает его мужчиной. Которая заставит Мартина остепениться, замотивирует его совершать поступки не только по велению Всемогущего Хуя, а на основании так называемого разума...  
\- Я вот тоже думаю, что он блядовать поехал, – кажется, Дейв очень своеобразно понял речь Дэна.  
\- ...их общей семейной выгоды… что, Дейв?  
\- Я говорю, ты тоже думаешь, что он врет про друзей? Я вчера весь вечер про это думал. ОТКУДА У ЭТОГО ПРИДУРКА МОГУТ БЫТЬ ДРУЗЬЯ?! Друзья… Ха-ха три раза! Друзья… знаю я, какие у него друзья… зачем ему друзья и…  
   Алан молча закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Дейв, не пались, - сказал он устало, надеясь, что Миллер примет это за шутку. Дейва, однако, стоило несколько предупредить. Его беспокойная душа явно жаждала отыграться за потраченные Мартином нервы, и эту жажду было не остановить. Но эта же жажда бесстыдно обнажала истинную мотивацию возмущения Дейва поведением Мартина. Дейв был зол на Мартина, потому что он ревновал.  
\- …и… блин, я точно знаю, что он врет!  
    Дэн посмотрел на Алана в упор. Алан выдержал его пристальный взгляд, глазом не моргнув. Итак, Дейва спасать было бесполезно, Миллер все прекрасно знал. Но, кажется, был еще смысл спасать себя.  
\- Да какое тебе, в сущности, дело до того, где он был, Дейв? – очень лениво и наигранно равнодушно, с нотками легкого усталого раздражения спросил Алан. Он очень хотел, чтобы в глазах Дэна это выглядело так, словно ему на Мартина совершеннейшим образом наплевать. Дэн снова внимательно посмотрел на него. Дейв тоже. Но очень удивленно.  
\- Ну как же так?! А ты? Тебе разве не все равно, кто его…   
Алан настойчиво всунул Дейву в руки пиво, поднял его руку вместе с кружкой, улыбаясь, сквозь зубы прошипев:  
\- Пей, Дейв, пей, милый, - ну заткни же свою пасть, сука ты болтливая, не хватало еще, чтобы ты и меня запалил, чертов придурок! Теоретически, воображения Миллера не должно было хватить, чтобы представить себе в красках всю их картину мира как она есть. Наверняка Миллер думал, что связался с кем-то достаточно развитым в интеллектуальном плане, чтобы не позволить Мартину Гору, в способности мыслить которого Миллер сомневался априори, сделать с собой то, что позволили сделать с собой они с Дейвом.  
    Дейв набрал полный рот пива. Так что щеки у него стали как у хомяка. Глаза у Дейва были как две сочные греческие маслины в рассоле. Они блестели в полутьме от нахлынувших на них слез.  
\- Нет! Вы не подумайте только, мне совершенно все равно, с кем он там спит! – отчаянно думая, что он смягчает ситуацию, поправился Дейв. Он поставил кружку махом на стол. От резкого движения увесистая слеза скатилась с левой щеки, упав и оставшись лежать на темном дубовом столе.  
   Теперь Дэн уже смотрел только на Дейва. Он, как и Алан, прикрыл нижнюю часть лица рукой. Как говорится, комментарии внезапно стали совершенно излишни. Они бы только смазали всю фееричность момента.  
\- Меня просто убивает, что он… скрывает что-то от меня, он… мы же… друзья… близкие друзья мы, а он… он не говорит мне… и он… мне… он мне, оказывается, врал!  
\- Дейв, знаешь, как  узнать, что Мартин Гор врет? – Алан решил свести эту очень тяготящую его ситуацию к шутке. Рядом с Дейвом в таком состоянии он чувствовал себя как на просыпающемся вулкане. Еще секунда - и ебанет.  
\- Как? – с интересом спросил Дейв.  
\- Он открывает рот, - со змеиной улыбочкой закончил Алан, глаза его лучились холодом, он все еще пытался заставить Дейва заметить, что ему не стоило бы так расслабляться.  
\- Ха! – сказал Дейв, вытирая щеки руками, он смеялся, а из глаз его текли слезы. - Ха-ха-ха.  
   Дейву, судя по всему, было глубоко все равно, кто и что там подумает.  
\- Ты такой клевый, Алан, - сказал он внезапно, - я так рад, что ты – мой друг.  
\- Спасибо, Дэвид, - наикислейшим образом ответил Алан, - я тоже рад.  
\- Аминь, - сказал Миллер и отхлебнул большой глоток, - совет да любовь вам, дети мои. Предохраняйтесь только, я вас умоляю.  
   Алан скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.  
\- В презервативе никакого кайфа, - Дейв, однако, не сумел.  
\- У тебя жена есть? – спросил Миллер.  
\- Есть, - сказал Дейв.  
\- Остальное – разврат.  
\- О-о-о-о, да-а-а-а, развра-а-ат… – согласился с ним Дейв таким тоном, что у Алана аж в паху кольнуло. Дейв определенно не сожалел об этом. Судя по его тону, даже вожделел. Глаза его снова засияли, но теперь уже совершенно другим, совершенно шальным светом. Дейв потер ладони, словно бы в предвкушении.  
\- О, господи, - Алан положил ногу на ногу, достал из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. У него все свело внутри. Мысли Дейва прочитать было как всегда несложно. Он сидел сейчас с Аланом за кружкой пива и радовался тому факту, что он не будет больше испытывать чувства товарищеского неудобства в следующий раз, когда будет ебать Мартина. А сделает он это так скоро, как только этот волоокий белокурый шанс ему подвернется. Как только эта блядская ранимая поэтическая душа снова потянется к человеческому теплу, чтобы развеять невыносимую тоску своего существования. То есть, если Дэвид не окажется дураком, то вот сейчас они расплатятся в баре, и примерно через час. Как раз тогда поэт и его вторая половина по имени Эндрю Флетчер вернутся с футбола.  
   Словно отвечая на его мысли, Дэвид, все еще отчаянно сияя черными маслинами глаз, на которых внезапно появилась не очень соответствующая ситуации эротическая поволока, нервно облизал свои и без того неприлично пухлые полураскрытые губы. Алану очень захотелось хоть немного подпортить Дейву его бесстыдную похотливую радость, но в связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами он никак не мог.  
\- Сигарету, Дейв, или у тебя свои есть? – ну как умел, так и подъебнул, чего уж.  
\- Ой, нет, конечно давай, - засиял Дейв ему в ответ, - а… сигаретка… сигаре-еточка. То-то я думаю, мне срочно надо взять что-нибудь в рот!  
    Сучка.  
Лицо Алана окаменело.  
\- В общем, скажу вам как старший товарищ… хотя я не понимаю, за какие такие деньги или блага я должен вкладывать вам в голову ум-разум, - продолжил свою мысль Миллер, почесывая живот, - Мартину нужна хорошая девочка из хорошей семьи, настоящая чистокровная баньши, которая отсосет из него всю…  блядь, Дейв, хватит ржать каждый раз, когда ты слышишь слово «сосать»... боже…  
\- От-сосет!!! – восторженно хихикал Дейв. - Ха-ха, которая отсосет! Тут я согласен с тобой, Дэн!  
\- Иди в жопу, Дейв…  
\- До-о-о-а, она будет сосать как миленькая! И ей придется изрядно поработать, я должен вам сказать! – Дейв был в восторге от собственного чувства юмора. Впрочем, Дейв всегда был в восторге от собственного юмора. Даже когда бывал единственным, кто был в восторге.  
\- Дейв, тебя никогда не напрягал тот факт, что когда ты говоришь, тебя никто не перебивает?  
\- Нет, - сказал Дейв.  
\- Вот и меня этот факт тоже совершенно не напрягает.  
\- А… - Дейв озадачился, вникая в смысл сказанных Даниэлем слов, - ой, прости, Дэн.  
\- Ничего, Дейв, я привык.  
\- До того как я тебя перебил, Дэн, ты сказал, что Мартину нужна телка, которая будет сосать, – навесив на лицо услужливый вид, вежливо подсказал Дейв.  
    Миллер открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но Дейву не терпелось.  
\- Я бы ей еще кое-что посоветовал, - пробормотал он себе под нос, побаиваясь Миллера, но все еще крайне довольный своим остроумием, - купить в секс-шопе…  
\- Блядь, Дейв, может хватит уже делиться с нами своими разнузданными фантазиями с участием Мартина Гора?! – Алан не выдержал и взбесился.  
\- Резиновый… - Дейв продолжил свою мысль.  
\- Дейв, не всех присутствующих, заметь, за столом так волнует сексуальная жизнь Мартина, как тебя, - Миллер немного испугался лица Алана и явно оказывал ему поддержку.  
В Дейва, однако, словно черт какой вселился.  
\- Хуй, - не унимался он.  
\- Дейв, блядь! – очень выразительно сказал Миллер.  
\- Да ладно, ему понравится! – расхохотался Дейв. Смешно, однако, было, как видно, только ему.  
\- Ты кончил? – сквозь зубы спросил Дейва Алан.  
В воздухе отчаянно запахло дракой.  
\- Нет еще! Хочешь мне помочь? – моментально показал зубы в ответ Алану Дейв.  
\- Дейв, может тебе сходить припудрить носик?  - Миллер тряхнул Дейва за плечо, чтобы привести парня в себя хоть немного. - Водички бы попил заодно…  
  Алан молча встал, рывком опрокидывая стул на пол, пугая прочих гостей бара, и выскочил на улицу.  
\- Алан! Ал, стой… да стой ты…  
   Бесполезно. Алан буквально бросился вниз по улице быстрым шагом, едва ли не бегом. Надо было куда-то слить разрывающую его на части агрессию, он боялся остановиться, боялся, что просто задохнется от бушующих в нем чувств. Он быстро шел, не замечая сбившегося дыхания, не замечая прохожих, не замечая слез, катящихся у него из глаз.  
   Он раньше даже и не думал, что может испытывать настолько сильные эмоции, он думал, что падение в обморок от эмоций – это такая шутка или художественная гипербола. С трудом переводя дыхание, он схватился рукой за стену отеля на углу Фридрихштрассе, понимая, что еще секунда - и он отключится. В глазах у него потемнело, он с усилием провел рукой  по шершавой стене из серого грубого бетона, нарочно причиняя себе боль, чтобы хоть что-то почувствовать кроме серого кокона, который окружал его со всех сторон, делая его слепым и глухим.  
\- Молодой человек… вам плохо, молодой человек? Вы плохо себя чувствуете? Эй, молодой человек, – спустя минуту до него донеслись слова… по-немецки. Сначала он не разобрал, что ему говорят, но они повторялись и повторялись, и кто-то усиленно тряс его за руку. Он проморгался и увидел пожилую аккуратную старушку, которая держала его за руку, сочувственно глядя на него сверху вниз.  
  Сверху вниз?!  
Алан удивился этому факту. Посмотрел вниз, понял, что он сидит на коленях прямо на асфальте, держась обеими руками за стену. Он хотел ответить старушке по-немецки «спасибо, я в порядке», но мозг его подвел. Он сказал по-английски. Слава богу, фрау была хорошо образована, она ответила ему на старомодном английском с характерным немецким акцентом:  
\- Обопритесь на меня, юноша,  
\- Не беспокойтесь обо мне, мадам…  
\- Разрешите, я вам помогу.  
\- О, нет…  
\- Вот тут недалеко как раз через пару шагов скамейка, я вас провожу, хватайтесь мне за руку, юноша, я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы вы так стеснялись меня коснуться.  
   Седовласая фрау проводила его до скамейки, хоть он и пытался храбриться и показать, что может идти сам. Он упал на скамейку с облегчением, почувствовав себя несколько увереннее сидя. Да и эта короткая прогулка к скамейке в обществе старой немки его несколько привела в себя.  
\- Я вам чрезвычайно благодарен, - сказал он, - мне правда удивительно неудобно, что я оказался в такой ситуации. Вы так любезны, спасибо вам, мадам.  
\- Ну что вы, - сказала она, присаживаясь рядом, - наш долг помогать друг другу.  
\- Я не могу понять, что произошло.  
\- Вы очень бледный, - сказала фрау.  
Алан потер лицо обеими руками.  
\- Я вначале подумала, что вы пьяны, знаете, здесь так много баров! Мало ли тут порой валяется пьянчуг! Но потом присмотрелась внимательнее, вы аккуратно одеты, и лицо у вас такое интеллигентное. Я подумала: бедный мальчик, а что если ему плохо…  
\- Я не пьян, - сказал Алан.  
\- Может быть, вам следует отправиться к доктору?  
\- Нет, спасибо, я уже в порядке, перенервничал просто, - сказал Алан, перед совершенно незнакомой старушкой он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем со своими горе-товарищами, - вы знаете, - он почему-то раскрылся перед ней, - у меня это в первый раз. Такая тяжелая была неделя.  
\- О, вы много работаете, - посочувствовала ему фрау, - сегодняшней толковой молодежи так тяжело приходится, мой внук тоже часто жалуется.  
\- Да не то чтобы работа, знаете, просто… заставили меня… поволноваться… в общем.  
\- Я понимаю вас, - сказала старушка, -  и это тоже в молодости бывает большой проблемой. Правда, вы знаете, в старости, я вам скажу, не многим легче.  
\- Быть не может, - сказал Алан.  
\- Вот увидите.  
\- Я не доживу, - сказал Алан.  
\- В вашем возрасте я тоже была в этом абсолютно уверена! – сказала старушка, смеясь. - Однако, как видите, молодости свойственно ошибаться.  
    Алан тоже улыбнулся через силу, глядя на мостовую Фридрихштрассе. Это была пешеходная зона. Они сидели на скамейке прямо напротив кофейни, а мимо туда-сюда, занятые своими делами, суетясь или просто гуляя, шли прохожие. Алан понял, что сознание к нему окончательно вернулось и он начинает понимать где он и что, собственно, происходит.  
\- Мне пора, впрочем, - сказала она, медленно поднимаясь со скамейки, - я с вами совсем заболталась!  
\- Вас проводить? – вежливо спросил Алан.  
\- Сидите, проказник, мы с вами только познакомились!  
Алан внезапно расхохотался. Фрау удалось вернуть его к жизни. Она игриво подмигнула ему:  
\- Прощайте, и не переживайте так больше.  
\- Посоветуйте мне что-нибудь, чтобы перестать чувствовать, - усмехаясь, сказал он, - что-нибудь… вы, наверное, знаете, может быть, таблетка или микстура какая.  
\- Забудьте ее, - сказала фрау, - просто забудьте ее, и все. Раз и навсегда.  
\- Забыть? Как?  
\- В Берлине масса красивых молодых девушек, они быстро заставят вас забыть все ваши проблемы.  
\- И вызовут новые…  
\- О, вы, должно быть, англичанин?  
\- Как вы узнали?  
Они оба рассмеялись и тепло попрощались. Алан остался сидеть на скамейке на углу Фридрихштрассе. Позже он решил еще побродить по городу. Просто чтобы развеяться немного. Он не заметил, как ноги принесли его к дому Кристины. Он вспомнил, как они тусовались тут с Дейвом, часа два не решаясь войти и споря на улице на прошлой неделе, и усмехнулся. Потом он вспомнил их разговор и ее удивленное лицо - боже, она точно решила, что они полные психи! Интересно, она сейчас дома? Какой там этаж? Третий? Да, вот тут посередине как раз должны быть ее окна.  
\- Блядь! – едва не в голос заорал он, испуганно шарахаясь и прячась за угол здания. В окне Кристины меланхолично торчал маэстро Гор. Он был точно без рубашки как минимум, потому что Алан видел его голые плечи, и курил. ЧЕРТ! А ЕСЛИ ОН МЕНЯ УВИДЕЛ?! Алан чувствовал, что сердце начало забиваться у него в груди - черт, он точно поседеет в этом Берлине раньше времени. Твою мать! Еще не хватало, чтобы он его заметил тут, черт, под своими окнами. Он наверняка подумает, что Алан его выслеживает специально. Ой, ну надо же так подставиться. Неужели нельзя было догадаться, куда Мартин пойдет? Ну какой же он идиот, а? Алан осторожно выглянул из-за угла.  
   Мартин курил все так же непринужденно, глядя совершенно в другую сторону. До Алана постепенно дошло, что, скорее всего, Мартин его не увидит просто потому, что он вообще очень плохо видит. Он слегка расслабился, наблюдая, как рядом с Мартином в окне появилась голова Кристины. Мартин повернулся к ней, и они, кажется, поцеловались. Потом они исчезли в темноте комнаты. Нет, Алан и так догадывался, что, несмотря на весь Мартиновский традиционный пьяный эксгибиционизм, у приличной девушки он запросто так голый ходить не будет. Или полуголый. Что в данном конкретном случае уже было, в принципе, не важно.Так что это не сильно меняло дело. Но по-своему впечатлило, словно хук справа.  
    Алан свернул в переулок и вышел к шоссе. Надо поймать такси. Он внезапно почувствовал, что он смертельно устал и что у него подкашиваются ноги. Вот и все, чего это все стоило. Все, что между ними было. Недолго же ты страдал, друг мой, Мартин. «Ну, зато с другой стороны, по крайней мере, Дейву сегодня тоже не повезло», - ухмыльнулся Алан уже в машине, уткнувшись лбом в боковое стекло.  
    Ключом открывая дверь, он услышал, как звонит его телефон. Сердце мгновенно забилось быстро-быстро где-то в шее, в глазах вмиг потемнело. Боже, а если это Мартин! Может быть, он пришел в себя и решил с ним, наконец, нормально поговорить? А что, если он видел его там, у себя под окнами? Может быть, не подходить, сделать вид, что его нет дома? Это трусливо как-то… Телефон настойчиво продолжал звонить, пока Алан нерешительно топтался на входе, решая, снять ли ботинки и медленно прошествовать к телефону - вдруг к тому времени звонящий потеряет терпение и положит трубку? Алан, так и не поняв, почему решил сделать это, через секунду оказался в ботинках на кресле с ногами, сжимая рукой трубку и задыхающимся шепотом шептал в трубку трясущееся:  
\- Алло...  
\- Это Дейв, - сказала трубка ужасающе виноватым голосом.  
\- М-м-м, - это все, что мог Алан из себя выдавить. Разочарование и успокоение как-то обрушились на него разом. Это был не тот, звонка которого он ждал. Ему внезапно стало просто все равно.  
\- Слушай, ты это… ты как? Ну, ты нормально в целом… ну…  
\- Не стоит твоего беспокойства, Дейв.  
\- Ты просто, ну… ты ушел так… внезапно.  
\- О, это, должно быть, так сильно вас обидело, мистер Гахан, мне совершенно нет прощения за мое нахальство и грубость!  
\- Нет-нет, это ты меня прости!  - возразил Дейв.  
«Боже, как трогательно, я сейчас заплачу», - очень хотелось сказать Алану, но у него плохо артикулировался ответ, видите ли.  
\- Я дурак, - сказал Дейв.  
\- Дейв, ну… - он хотел сказать, что это же не значит, черт его дери, что ему все можно!  
\- Да, ну это не значит, конечно, что мне все можно, - грустно сказал Дейв, словно прочитав его мысли, и очень жалостливо, словно щенок, засопел в трубку.  
\- Ох-х-х, Дейв-Дейв… – Алан опять закрыл лицо рукой. Это было просто невозможно. У него просто не хватало сил.  
\- Ты меня уже простил, да? – голос по ту сторону провода значительно повеселел.  
\- Нет!  
\- А теперь?  
\- Господи, да отстань ты от меня сегодня, придурок!  
\- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, я тебя люблю, ты хороший, Алан!  
Это выглядело, как речь трехлетнего ребенка. Как взрослый мужик мог нести такую фигню, было для Алана невероятным. Но он просто не знал, что ответить. Ему так не хотелось обижать ребенка. Еще ему хотелось спать и чтобы от него уже сегодня отъеблись.  
\- Хорошо, Дейв, я тебя простил. Что тебе еще от меня нужно?  
\- Ничего, - сказал Дейв и хохотнул в трубку.  
\- Тогда до свидания.  
\- До свидания, милый Алан!

***

  То, что у Мартина с Кристиной все так серьезно, не ожидал никто. Они ходили с ней повсюду, как два попугая-неразлучника, Мартин даже таскал ее с собой в студию, лишая процесс работы полагающейся для него интимности. Он даже одеваться стал снова как мальчик. Джинсы, майки, кожаные куртки. Иногда, правда, он приходил один, потому что Кристине, как бы, приходилось иногда и работать, и это, естественно, оказывалось для него чревато последствиями.  
\- У нашего Пикассо кончился «голубой период»? – громогласно приветствовал Мартина Миллер, говоря о нем в третьем лице и обращаясь почему-то к Алану.  
\- Он не голубой, - сказал Алан, меняя тон и, очевидно, цитируя кого-то, – ему просто «не нравятся строгие ограничения».  
\- Хе-хе-хе-хе-е-е, – издевательски пронеслось, проходя мимо.  
Губы Алана стали еще тоньше, сложившись в мстительную ухмылку.  
\- Маэстро, должно быть, интересно знать, что чувствуют в _этот_ момент женщины…  
  Ему не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, какой именно жест продемонстрировал им обоим Мартин Гор. Он просто, не глядя, отзеркалил его же.  
Миллер продемонстрировал Алану большой палец.  
\- Пять баллов! – сказал он.  
\- Спасибо, Дэн.  
\- Бедная девочка! - посочувствовал Кристине Дэн. - Мне жалко ее как-то даже. С этим она долго не протянет!  
Алан молча кивнул.  
\- Не баньши, - сказал он.  
\- Именно, - польщенный использованием своей терминологии, Миллер поднял указательный палец вверх. - Каковы твои прогнозы, господин Уайлдер, сколько это продлится?  
    «Ровно столько, пока ему не наскучит демонстративно мстить мне за то, что я его выгнал, и он не найдет себе другое занятие, по меньшей мере, столь же увлекательное», - едва не сказал Алан вслух. Может, позвать обратно ради чистого глума, из чистого изуверского удовольствия посмотреть, как рушится молодая формирующаяся ячейка общества, и испытать упоительное в своей гнусности чувство превосходства?  
\- Неисповедимы пути Господни, - пожал плечами Алан.  
  Вскоре, увидев, что Мартин водит в студию Кристину, Дейв стал таскать в студию Джоанну.  
\- Обезьянник, - тихо сказал сквозь зубы Алан.  
Миллер прыснул от хохота.


End file.
